Total Drama Fame and Fortune
by silentmusician202
Summary: Join Maddie,Khione,Chris,and Chef on a quest to make 22 teens dreams of being a celebrity come true! Important chapter!
1. almost ready!

**APPS ARE STILL OPEN PEOPLE!**

"ah finally our gummy empire has expanded and soon we will take over the world nothing will stop us!"The red gummy bears then screamed in horror as Maddie's hungry faced loomed over the plastic globe."Hello my gummy dictators. I'm here for a snack!" She then bites off one of the gummy bears legs one by one. "Muahhahahaha! No one will stop my rampage on the fruity deamons!"

"uhhh you know we're rolling right?"

"But Chris said-" Maddie's face grew red with anger. "CHRIS!"

"HEY! Don't kill him...yet. You still have to introduce the contestants"

"Uhh no we still haven't got all the contestants yet"

"WHAT!" There was a sudden boom of angry footsteps as Mr. Henderson the leader of the producers came storming in. "This show is on a tight budget! We can't wait a for people to apply forever! We need to start it NOW!"

"uhhhhhh yes sir Mr. H-H-HENDERSON!" Maddie gave out a small yelp of fear. "We almost have all of them sir we have Vince Ackles,Neveah Ramires,Jamie Andrews,Amy Conti,Nate Ramires,Tonia Hart,Christian Greene,Haden Dratch,Hana Stroke,Danny Danys,Demi Kartana,Elizabeth Summers,Annie Summers,Julia Harrison, and look I even got me a co-host!" she said quickly as she grabbed Khione Borealis from the ice cream stand.

"And what about the other 8?"

"Uhhhhh I umm still haven't gotten them sir"

"Well you better get them I want them soon or your cancelled!"

"But!"

"No buts!"

"But!"

"No buts!"

"BUT!"

"NO-

"PLABLOOEY!" The arguing duo both stared at Khione strangely

"uhhh oook. You just get those teens"

Maddie pushed Khione to the floor and made a sharp salute. "YES SIR!" Then Mr. Henderson and his producer possy left without a word. Maddie let out a huge sigh and went to pick up Khione from the floor."Plablooey?Really?"

"It worked didn't it?"Khion said while wiping ice cream off her nose.

"I guess. How are we gonna get 8 teens in only a few days?"

"I have an idea"

_Khione's Commercial_

"Do you want to be famous and have something to do with your pathetic lives? I thought so! Why don't you join Total Drama Fame and Fortune! Who knows you might win and get a two year contract and one million dollars! Or you might lose and end up as a 40 year old loser living in your parents' basement. So come on down and join us! " She got up closer with her face almost leaning on the camera. " And remember if you don't I'll come into your house and get you, leaving nothing but an offering of the remains to the Greek Gods above! Muahhahahahaha!"

_End_

"We are not doing that."

"Your loss."

**Yep I already chose some of your OCs. I'm sorry for the few who didn't get picked. The reasons are that I thought that you didn't give me much to work with on your characters and that some of you said nothing on gummy bears. But it's ok because you can enter more characters for me to pick I still need 2 girls and 4 boys! Congrats on who got in your name are up there if you read the story**


	2. Meet The Victims! pt1

**I'm still accepting 2 boys people! If not I will continue but not everyone will be paired**

"LalalalalaLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Khione was sitting by the bonfire of Camp Wawanakwa whiles wearing her white off-the-shoulder top with lightwash jeans,crystal earings,and white headband. Her white uggs were kicked up on a tree stump. She was singing a happy tune and was holding a paper back copy of Twilight. Maddie was also humming as she walked pass Khione wearing her ussual clothes but with a blue fedora.

"Are you reading Twilight?"

"Nope burning it!" Khione ripped off pages one by one and threw them in the fire. Maddie looked at her questioningly.

"Do you have any more?"

"Sure! Do you want New Moon,Eclipse,or Breaking Dawn?"

"Hmm I'll have Eclipse" Khione handed her a copy and Maddie tore of some pages and put it on a stick. They both started laughing until Maddie's stick caught on fire.

"Oooh a FIRE! I want to play I want to play!" a thin pale girl with dark brown and green eyes snuck up behind them. She had dark brown long ponytails held by orange bands and sideswept bangs covering her left eye. She was wearing a short sleeve orange tucked into a black miniskirt,black flats with orange ribbons,and a black cardigan.

"AHH!" The two host both jumped back

"Who the Hell are you!" Khione stared at her with lots of questions.

"I'm Julia Harnson! I'm here for Total Drama Fame and Fortune!"

"Oh that's right! The teens are coming today!" Maddie looked at Khione apologeticly. "Sorry!"she said in almost a whisper.

"I don't care it just sucks that I couldn't put on my 'I hate Peeta Mellark(1)' shirt," The sadistic co-host sat up and unwrinkled her shirt. She smiled at her co-host who was also a Peeta hater.

"Speaking of Peeta here comes Sean Haren!" Maddie excitedly greeted the new contestant and Khione shot glares at him. Sean was a tall strong guy with light blue eyes. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt, baggy jeans, and black sneakers. He was smiling and waving to the girls. Maddie was posing a fake smile and Khione was glaring at him.

"Hey! Umm why is she staring at me?" Sean asked Maddie

"YOU RUINED HUNGER GAMES!" Khione was almost at the point of attacking him until Maddie held her back.

"Oh that's why.I still don't get it. Hey girl on fire!(2)"

"What?"Julia turned around to find her skirt on fire."COOL I'm on fire!" She started laughing until Maddie through a bucket full of water at her."Aaawww." She kept whining until Khione threw the bucket at her "ow!"

"SCORE!" the co-host kept laughing as she introduced the next contestant. "Here come two of the weirdest twins I've had the pleasure to not meet! Elizabeth and Annie Summers" Two girls with long black curls and red ribbons walked up the were both wearing white ruffle dresses,black minijackets,white knee highs,and black slip ons. One had silver eyes the other had dark brown eyes.

Maddie whispered to her co-host "Do you know which ones which?"

The gray eyed one spoke up,"I'm Elizabeth"

"I'm Annie. We are so-"

"Excited to be here." Elizabeth's voice was monotonous and she gave an innosent look that was very creepy.

Maddie stared at the girl who was staring at her."oooooook. Our next contestant is Ben Volcan!" A skinny boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked onto the dock but didn't take his eyes of his PSP. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a splatter design near the bottom, denim shorts, and white sneakers.

Maddie smiled."Hi Ben!" Nothing. "Hi Ben!" She repeated herself but still nothing. "HI BEN!" Ben said nothing yet again.

Khione got pissed off and didn't want to spend anymore time with the nerd. She put a hand on her new friends shoulder."I got this" Khione smiled and quietly walked up to Ben. She got in front of him and stepped on his foot."SHE FREAKING SAID HI BEN!"

"Owww!" Ben hissed at the girl.

"SAY HI BEN!" Khione stepped on his foot again.

"Okay okay hi." Ben quickly ran away from the girl and started nursing his feet.

_*confessional*_

Sean:First she almost attacks me,then she throws a bucket at someone,now she stomping on people's feet? Chick's outa control. Good thing we got sensible Maddie.(he got closer to the mirror in the bathroom)Now who is looking good today!

Maddie: Khione may be going crazy but HAHA! She's funny and a perfect person to play the bad host! As long as I play the good host card they won't suspect what's waiting for them.

*end*

Ben took a seat next to Annie and Julia. He took out his PSP.

Annie looked over at him"Is that Death by Deatheaters 2?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."Annie studied Ben and Julia's wounds. "Hey you two those look like like bad hits. Here use this." Annie took out a glass bottled filled with a green elixer.

Julia took the bottle. "It looks like a witches brew"

"Thanks I made it myself" Annie smiled while the two teens looked back and forth from Annie to the bottle fearfully.

_*confessional Annie*_

"My plan is to get everyone afraid of me. That way no one can mess with me."

_*end*_

Maddie was helping Khione calm down as she introduced the next contestant." Now let's welcome the chick that's afraid of well everything. Kate Todorovsky everyone!" The sixth teen had messy brown hair and blue eyes. She was thin and about 5"4' . Kate was wearing a pink, over-sized long-sleeved shirt,light blue sweatpants,and grey tennis shoes. She stared fearfully at the campsite.

"Is th-th-that a f-f-f-fire?" She leaned back,away from the camp.

Khione smiled,"Yeah."

"Take me back TAKE ME BACK!"

Maddie smiled deviously and walked up to Kate."Sorry, Todorovsky. There is no escaping. You see when you signed the app you signed a contract that states that you will be here or at the playa de losers 'till the end of the show." Maddie gave the frightened girl her app and a magnifying glass. Kate read the app revealing fine print that said that all contestants must be present during entire show.

"This is not fair."

"Just sit down OKAY!"

Kate reluctantly sat down. "Damn Scott."

Maddie turned her head to introduce the next boy. "Our next contestant is the one the only John Lennon!"

"WHAT!" all the teens and Khione said simultaniously. They all stared as a tall boy with a honey brown mop top and hazel came up the dock. He was wearing a white longsleeve button up shirt with an unbottoned dark brown vest on top. Some dark skinny jeans and dark brown high top converse. He was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"That is NOT John Lennon!"Sean said.

"I know it's John Mccartney!" Maddie laughed at her prankand everyone yelled at her other than Khione.

Khion then screamed,"Everyone sit your butt down!" They all obeyed.

"Now let's all give around of applause for the girliest girl Demi Kartana!" A jumpy skinny girl with alabaster skin,long,black wavy hair with pink highlights and almond shaped blue eyes walked up waving. She was wearing a pink tanktop with black boloro, pink miniskirt with black knee-lenght leggings, and pink converse.

"HI it's so nice to meet you all! I would like to make a shout out to my mom,and dad,and-"

"MOVING on,"Khione but in.

"Our next Contestant is not the people type. Let's welcome Dany Days!" A skinny boy about 5"8' came had shaggy brown hair that covered his left eye and blue eyes.

"How are you Dany!" Khione greeted.

"Good."He whispered. "I'm just gonna...go...now."

"OK!"Maddie said happily. She wanted to just get the thing over with. "Our next and last contestant for this episode is-"

"I WANT TO INTRODUCE HIM!" Khione said angrily.

"I'm introducing people for this episode!"

"!" Khione begged on one knee.

"okay okay just stop bothering me!" Maddie reluctantly gave up.

"Thank you!He's misunderstood and has a few trusting issues, but he's still HOT all the same! Big round of applause for Raine!" She jumped up and down and as an athletic tall guy with short dark brown hair,light grey eyes,a black t-shirt, darkwash jeans, and white sneakers walked onto the dock. As soon as he stepped on the island Khione ran up and hugged Raine. It took Maddie and Dany to rip her off. He then looked strangely at her at bent down to pick up a book off the floor. "I'm sorry you're just so hot!" Khione saw the book in his hands. "Your reading Percy Jackson?"

"Well actually it's not-"

"I LOVE you!"

"uhh"

Maddie but in,"She meant in a friend sort of way." She pulled Khione back and whispered,"The producers said not to get involved with the contestants!"

"But he's so perfect like a life sized Gale(3)! Besides I bet CharmOriginalProduction wants me to like him!"

"What? Just please don't be like...well...THIS!" Maddie stormed off and put on a fake smile. "Well join us next time for part 2 of the intros on TOTAL DRAMA FAME AND FORTUNE!"

**YAY! Half of them came! But I still need 2 boys so get to it! I would like to Thank CharmOriginalProductions she helped a lot with characters (Khione,Sean,Raine). I put a lot of Hunger Games stuff so if it annoys you sorry! I'm reading Mockingjay and can't get it out of my head.**

** Mellark=main character of Hunger Games=(in my opinion)Twilight clone**

** On Fire=Hunger Games quote**

**=character in Hunger Games=(in my opinion)AWESOME!**

**thanks for reading please review part 2 up soon!**


	3. Meet the Victims! pt2

"Last time on Total Drama Fame and Fortune. We met the first half of the contestants now it's time to meet the rest on Total Drama Fame and Fortune !" Maddie smiled.

_*at the dock*_

"So how long are we gonna wait here?" Demi asked nicely. She was sitting beside Danny and Raine and like everyone else was bored to death.

"Shhh they'll be here!" Maddie watched the water impatiently.

Chris was pissed. "I bet this wouldn't have happened if I was hosting."

"Shut up Chris!"

"I'm starving!"John said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Maddie felt a grumble in her stomach"I am too but all we have to eat is Chef's cooking."

"I made ferret stew." Chef laid the pot down. "anyone up for it?"

Shiver went up everyone's spine except Annie's. "I'll try it. Elizabeth care to join me?"

"Sure." As they came up to the pot

Annie mixed the stew and smiled playfully. "Bubble bubble toil and trouble." She let out a laugh and as she held up a spoon full a foot popped out.

"That's disgusting,"Danny commented. Annie shrugged and took a sip. She held out the spoon to Elizabeth who also took a sip.

"I've had better ferret," Elizabeth said as her twin nodded and put the spoon down.

"That's put that behind let me introduce the next contestant!" Khione said as she spotted the next boat coming up. "He's a cool dude who drums to the beat of his heart. It's Scott Todorovsky!"

"WHAT!" Kate stood up in disbelief. Then a tall stubbly guy with a dark brown fauxhawk and blue eyes walked toward them. Scott was wearing a Ramones band tee, baggy light grey slightly ripped jeans and high top black converse.

He turned to his sister. "What's wrong Kate? Don't worry big brother is here to protect you!" He put a hand on his sister's shoulder and she quickly shoved it off of her.

"You're the reason I'm here!"

"Don't you want to win a million bucks?"

"THIS IS SUCH A DANGEROUS SHOW SCOTT!" she sat back down arms crossed. Scott pouted realizing he had made his sister upset and just stood there facing her.

"Oooh Drama!"Khione rubbed her hands."But time to move 's a klutzy girl whose heart belongs in sports and music! Put your hands together for Neveah!" A tomboyish girl with a dark brown mid-length pony tail and bangs came up smiling. She was wearing a white V-neck tee that says "It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces" in gold writing and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Hey! It's great to be here" She then tripped on her gold and white air jordans and landed on Scott. "Oww! Oh sorry ummm-"

"Scott." He turned over to see her on top of him. He stayed there a second and looked at her face. "You have pretty eyes,almost golden."

She blushed "Thanks." She stared back. "I-I'll get off of you now." Neveah was unwillingly getting up until a suitcase flew in her direction.

"LOOK OUT!" Scott grabbed Neveah and rolled them both over with him now on top of her. "Whew that was close. I guess you welcome huh?"He smiled.

Scott then yelped in pain as the hand of a tall muscular guy with a dark brown buzz cut and Neveah's eyes held up the boy by his ears. "Now who could you be?"

"Nate let him go!" Neveah grabbed his arm.

He paused a bit."Fine fine." He let Scott go leaving him with a red ear. "Just who is this guy Neveah?"

"No one just sit down Nate."

He took a breath"fine." Nate turned to Scott "You stay away from her okay?" With that he took his bag and went to the campsite.

"Who is that you're boyfriend?" Scott asked sourly as he was rubbing his ear.

"My brother."

"What?"

Khione jumped in between the two "He's smoth operator who's talented at persuasion of females, Nate Ramierez!" She started clapping then felt the stares of everyone else.

"That's kinda getting annoying," Demi said in the nicest way possible.

"Well it's partially my show so I can do what I want!"

"Well actually it's Mr. Henderson's show," Maddie pointed out. She turned to the camera and blew a kiss "Love ya Mr. Henderson!" she said obviously sucking up.

"well actually it's Silentmusician202's show."

"What?" Maddie stopped trying to force feed Chris Chef's stew and stared at the co-host.

"She's a shy wallflower who goes with the crowd. She's also got a dinosaur obsession. Please welcome, Amy Conti!"

"But you still didn't-"

"Amy everyone!" A thin girl with a waist length black ponytail and large almond shaped violet eyes silently and quickly ran towards the camp. She was wearing black jeans, a shirt with a cartoonish dinosaur on it, green sneakers and a green hat that looks like a T-Rex head with her head going into it's mouth. Khione smiled. "Why don't you take a seat next to Days over there." She pointed to Danny who was at the far end of the seats all alone. Amy shrugged and sat next to him,not moving or talking at all.

Danny studied the girl next to him. "Dinosaurs huh?" He took a special interest to her hat. "Nice hat. Can I see." It took less than 20 seconds for Danny to grab the hat and for Amy to bite his finger. "OWW!"

"No." She hid her head even more.

_*Danny Confessional*_

"I can't believe she bit me!"

_*End*_

"HELLO! Aren't you gonna introduce ME!" A curvy girl with long light brown wavy hair and hazel eyes angrily stomped toward the campsite. She was wearing a light pink fitted tank top, tiny denim skiry, and pink wedge heels.

The two host groaned at the prissy girl. Khione then introduced her "A girl from a rich life who basically only joined this show to show everyone she's better than them, Macie Laynes!" The snobby girl surveyed the rest of the teens.

"THIS is my competition? Hah! I can tastes that million already." She took a seat next to Sean with her head held high.

Sean paid much interest to the girl. "You must be mistaken my girl. That million is mine. But it's cute that you think you have a chance."

"Uhh I KNOW I have a chance! I'm gonna win this and YOU are gonna be left in the dirt we you belong."

"We'll see darling... What makes you think you'll win?"

"DUH! I am the prettiest girl here!"

Khione deviously smiled at the girl. "I wouldn't exactly say that. An environmentalistic beauty queen, she's a sucker for candy! Welcome, Tonia Hart!" Heads turned as the boat dropped off a girl with an hourglass figure, a waist length blond ponytail with sideswept bangs,and delicate silver eyes. She was wearing a light pink off the shoulder top pink sandels and a knee length white skirt.

"Hi everybody!" Tonia waved.

"Hello beautiful." Sean winked at her and Tonia scoffed at the boy.

"Hmmph!" Macie looked away.

"Ah is someone jealous?" Sean joked.

"NO WAY!"

_*Confessional*_

Macie-"I hate him I hate him I hate him! I hate his know-it-all tone and how he thinks he can charm me and his big blue wonderful eyes..." Macie took awhile dreaming off somewhere far then she jerked back. "He disgusts me."

Sean-Macie thinks she's above everybody... but I think I can find a way to take her down."

_*end*_

Tonia took a seat next to Nate and he quickly tried to flirt with her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So you're into the environment?"

"Yeah"

"Cool" with finding nothing else to say Nate pulled out a lollipop and popped it in his mouth.

"Is that candy?"

"Yeah cherry do-"

"CAN I HAVE SOME?" Tonia was staring eagerly at the lollipop.

"Ok?" Nate pulled out a blue lollipop and smiled. "What's the magic word?"

"?"

"Well actually it was hokey pokey but you seem like a nice girl." He threw the candy at her and it landed on her lap.

Tonia laughed. "That's two words actually."

"Hey don't mock my stupidity." He gently pushed her shoulder and they both laughed.

Khione suddenly popped up between the two out of no where. "awwwww how cute. But speaking of stupid let me introduce a clueless boy, his cluelessness gives him a comical comedic attitude! Here's Haden Dratch!"

"HELLO DETROIT!" a tanned boy with freckles yelled. The boy had saphire blue eyes and curly brown hair. He wore a red flannel jacket with gray shirt, jeans, and gray sneakers.

Maddie laughed "Well actually this is Wawanakwa."

Haden stared at her. "Whoa Chris you got a sex change? I always thought you were gay but really?"

"WHAT!" Maddie and Chris said simultaneously.

"Hey! It was only one date! How was I supposed to know it was a dude!" Chris said quickly. There was a silence.

"You went on a date with... a guy?" Maddie said. The island exploded in laughter.

_*confessional*_

Sean-(Laughing)

Macie-(laughing)

Demi-(laughing)

Nate-(laughing)

John-(laughing)

Scott-(laughing)

Neveah-(laughing)

Haden- I don't get it.

_*end*_

"haha oh Chrissy Chrissy Chrissy" Maddie said while recovering from her laughter.

"Shut up," Chris said quietly then hid from his humiliation.

"Hahaha..." Khione calmed down as she spotted the next boat. "She's a crazy OCD artist with anger management issues and a bookworm heart, Jamie Andrews!" A girl tough girl with bright green eyes and long dirty blonde hair with a black streak blazed up the dock on roller skates. She was wearing a green hoodie with a black undershirt,black knee long shorts with a lot of pockets and buckles,and green converse. Her eyes were focusing soley on the campsite.

"LOOK OUT!" Jamie was skating perfectly until her skates hit a rock then she started flying out of control. Everyone ducked except Haden who got up to catch her but got hit by Jamie.

"What the heck!" He was rubbing his head to process what had happened. He looked at Jamie who was extremely angry.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" Jamie yelled.

"You hit me!"

"No you did!"

"I did? You were flying and I caught you! You should say thank you!"

"You suck!"

"What?"

"Get along children,"Maddie said. "It's my turn to introduce someone."

Khione turned around. "No its-"

"He's a player who can't keep promises, much less a steady relationship. Please welcome, Vince Ackles!"

"I was going to say that."

"But I want to introduce someone"

"But it's my-"

"I'm so bored though!"

"Girls girls don't fight over me," said a tan muscular guy with light blue eyes and shaggy dark brown hair. All the girls stared as he smiled. He wore a dark red short sleeved under armor shirt, worn out blue jeans, white Nike sneakers, and a gold chain necklace.

"Oh how cute!" Maddie said to her co-host. "Vince thinks we have a crush on him. Such a mistaken boy," she said as she squeezed his cheek.

"Yeah I already have a crush on someone," Khione said as she glanced at Raine. He tried not to notice but Maddie saw it.

"KHIONE!"

"Fine..."

Vince sat next to Tonia and she blushed. "Hi!"

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh nothing!"she blushed harder.

"OH I thought someone as pretty as you would always be busy. You know with all those boys crushing on you."

"I'm not that type of girl."

"Great I love girls like that." Vince smiled at her and Tonia blushed even more. Nate saw this and starting steaming in anger.

"Introduce the next contestant please Khione," Maddie said.

"ok." Khione looked sad but it faded and turned to a smile. " He's an angry but quiet emo who doesn't cut himself. Let's hear it for Christian Greene! Another weirdo yipee." A cold looking guy with curly brown hair,peach skin,and icy blue eyes walked up

"Hey emo dude!" Khione waved.

"Whatever," he said as he sat behind Annie.

Annie took an interest at the boy. "What's your problem?"

"Why do you care?"

"Horror movies always start with the angry types. They end up as the murderers." Annie smiled as she started remembering her favorite horror movie.

"You think I'll be a murderer?" Christian got angrier and angrier.

"Well not really I was only saying-"

"I"M NOT I'LL NEVER BE SO JUST SHUT UP OKAY JUST SHUT UP!" Christian yelled at the girl. Then everyone turned around toward him.

"Sorry I-"

"just nevermind." Christian left with a painful expression. His eyes told that he was remembering something painful,something in his past. Annie stared back at him wondering. Then she gave up and looked toward her twin,who was stirring the ladle in the stew.

Khione dismissed the episode."She's a down-to-earth hippie who will do anything to save a tree! Let's welcome, Hana Strokes!" Everyone waited as the boat came up but no one came off.

"Where is she?" Maddie asked while peering at the boat.

"I"M RIGHT HERE!" said a cheery voice from the water. The host leaned over the dock seeing a slightly tan frail girl with light blonde wavy shoulder length hair and forest green eyes row towards them in a row boat.

"Did they forget to pick you up?" Maddie asked.

"NOPE! It's just those boats cause so much water pollution!" Hana was wearing a light green sundress, dark green flats, and a brown headband around her head.

"But that boat came anyway," Khione said. Hana said nothing and walked toward a seat.

"AAAAH! M-me-m-me-meat!" Hana yelled as she saw the stew.

"Want to try girly?" Chef said.

"NO! You're a murderer!" She ran toward her seat.

"haha. I guess I am." Chef said very pleased.

"Well that's all of them!" Khione said,relieved.

"Not yet!" Chris said. "I got the producers to accept my nephew, Alexander McClean everyone!" Chris welcomed a muscular tall guy with tan skin,dark brown eyes, and short,wavy, dark brown hair. He was wearing a black hoodie with a red undershirt. He had ripped jeans and black boots on. He also was carrying a black messenger bag. Chris put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and Alex,in turn, glared at him. "I found him street performing in New York. Apparently he wants to join the circus. He ran away from home three months ago and now it's my duty to watch him. Now Alex SIT DOWN!"

Alex did as he was told but was still sour. He sat in the last seat left,in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared at the boy as if it was love at first sight. As alex sat down he saw her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh nothing." She said quickly and blushed.

Alex gave her a sweet Elizabeth gave him a ghost-like smile. Alex jumped back and had a scared expression. He reluctantly sat down keeping a watchful eye on the girl.

"FINALLY IT"S OVER!" Khione said.

"Yeah. Join us next time on Total Drama Fame and Fortune for a hike up the island!"Maddie waved at the camera. "I need a nap."

**YAY! I can get it started! So please review and tell me what your OC's friends,enemies,and pairing is. If you can tell I already have a few pairs in mind.**


	4. We're walking!

**I don't own Total Drama! Although I wish I did. Thanks for all your reviews! I love getting every single one of them! Sorry it took so long to write this.**

_*In the morning*_

Maddie woke up in the moring to chirping birds and the groans of teenagers waking from a painful sleep. " Isn't it a wonderful morning Khione?"

"I agree," said Khione from the bunk below her.

The two hosts got out of their beds and went outside. "Hello teens! I hope you slept well."

"I DIDN"T! I was on the freaking floor!" Macie hissed at Maddie. "Why didn't we just sleep in the cabins?"

Khione laughed. "Haha sleep in the cabins! So funny!"

"Anyway,"said Maddie. It's time for your first challenge. Follow me please." Maddie and Khione directed Chef,Chris,and the teens to a hidden passage. "Up this pass is a trail to Chris' mansion. That is where we will do the second part of the challenge."

"Okay so where are the cars?" Sean asked.

"HAHA! Cars! That's even funnier! You're all walking." Khione puased a moment so she can hear the teens groan. "Okay so grab your bags and get walking because your challenge starts...NOW!" The teens frantically started racing up the trail.

Chris and Chef stayed behind and watched them. Chris turned to the hosts "So were are OUR cars girls?"

Maddie spoke up but Khione interrupted her. "We're not taking cars either."

Chris and Chef groaned and then went up the trail. Maddie then looked at her co-host. "So we're taking the helicopter?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let me just get something." Maddie went inside her cabin to grab her good luck charm. She searched her ussual place but couldn't find it."Where is it? Where is it?" She searched everywhere leaving the room a mess. "WHERE THE FIRETRUCK IS IT!"

Khione walked. "What's wrong with you?"

"IT"S MISSING!"

Maddie gave Khione a look and Khione suddenly realized what she meant. "Really? Not that toy again."

"SHUT UP! Where is it?"

"I don't know,"said Khione obviously not interested. She went to the shelf to find her precious item and it was missing too. "Maddie?"

"Yeah?" she was frantically searching the room.

"Where's my book?"

"Your book?"

"Yeah where is I can't find it anywhere." she was also searching the room.

"I don't know... Wait, first something of mine's is missing now you're missing something?"

Khione then saw what she meant. "I smell a rat."

"And his name is Chris."

They both nodded,"CHRIS!"

_*with the Elizabeth and Annie*_

"Did you hear that Annie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes,it's like-"

"The howls of the dead." Elizabeth said.

"Do you mean g-g-g-ghosts?" Kate asked clearly scared.

Elizabeth smiled. "Maybe." Her face grew dark. "Legends have it that Chris and Chef have become accustomed to human flesh. In the night Chef chops up unsuspecting victims in the woods and brings them back to put them in the food. Remember that stew he brought yesterday?"

Kate nodded.

"Well I tasted a hint of human blood." Elizabeth then hissed revealing a pair of fangs. As Kate fell back she laughed. "You actually believed that! Haha!" Elizabeth then started rolling on the floor while taking out the fake fangs.

"Ugh! I hate you!" she stormed off.

Elizabeth still laughed then sighed realizing that someone else hated her. Alex noticed her and came over. "I don't care what they say that was hilarious! You're alright you know. " Elizabeth blushed then started to walk away until Alex held her back. "But really there aren't any ghost here right?" he asked worried. Elizabeth nodded. "Good." Alex smiled at her and walked away. Elizabeth then blushed even harder,but caught herself. She then ran away to hide it.

Annie called her sister."Eliza-" but she was to late. Annie then turned her head to see Christian glaring at her. She stuck out her tongue at him and he did the same. Finally deciding to make peace Christian came over to her.

_*Christian Confessional*_

"I know how fragile girls are. Annie may say she hates me and makes faces but I know she's sorry inside and is just about to cry any moment." Christian face twisted in disgust. "I HATE IT when girls cry... It's so annoying."

_*End* _

"You know you can just apologize and we can put things behind us," Christian said.

Annie stood up. "I won't apologize to you! I didn't do anything wrong. You overreacted!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"You know what forget it!" Christian stormed off.

"FINE I WILL!" Annie screamed.

_*With Kate*_

Kate was fearfully watching the woods. Scott noticed his scared sister and came over to console her. "Oh Kate don't be afraid. Just hold on your big brother will protect you!" He hugged his sister.

"GET OFF ME SCOTT!" She ripped him off and started walking away away until she heard an owl hoot and jumped back into his arms. "Did you hear that Scott?"

"The owl?"

"Yes the owl! Do you know what owls eat Scott?"

"Mice?"

"Yes! Owls eat mice. Which means they like blood. Which also means they like to if they like to kill that could mean that any moment they could come and attack you. Then when they're done attacking you they'll eat you. Then they'll get acquired to the taste of human blood and destroy the human race!"

"Uhh I think you ate a little too much crazy bars there Kate."

"I'm not crazy! I'm just careful." At the sound of another owl hoot Kate ran as quick as she could away up the trail.

Scott stared at his weird sister.

_*With Danny,Amy,and Ben*_

The trio said nothing as they walked up. Ben was on his psp and Ammy and Danny were doing nothing.

_*With Julia*_

Julia was crouching down on the floor trying to get a fire started and Jamie came over to her. " Are you started a forest fire?"

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome!" Julia was using sticks. Maddie had confiscated her lighters.

"Hmm." Jamie stared at the girl's hands. "Here if you put onhand here and the other one here it would work faster," she said. Julia followed and started rubbing the sticks extremely the two girls were creating a fire hazard Sean came and an idea popped in his head.

_*Sean Confessional*_

"Ahh the crazy girls have become friends. Perfect way to start an alliance. Or not. Gaining some trust is all that matters."

_*End*_

"Hello girls. What do you happen to be doing?"

"Setting things on fire," Julia said,smiling.

"Well shouldn't we be going? I mean what if there's an advantage at the end of this?"

"Fine." Julia sadly let the fire out. " I guess it's time to go."

"Good girls. I was wondering. How about an alliance?" The two girls shared a look.

"I'm listening," Jamie said.

_*With Neveah and Nate*_

"Give it up Neveah! I'm beating you!" Nate yelled at her sister. He was ahead of her in a race.

"Don't get so cocky!" Neveah yelled back. She took a deep breath and sprinted past her brother. "HA!" She sprinted as fast as she could,but soon was out of control. She closed her eyes as she saw she was about to hit something.

"Why do we always meet like this?" said the thing she hit. Neveah opened her eyes to see Scott in front of her.

"Hey Sco-" She was interrupted by her brother who was pulling her up the track.

"Come on Neveah," he said.

_*With Haden and John*_

"But what I didn't know is that it was actually my dad!" Haden said to a laughing John.

"Haha! That really happened?" John asked.

"Yeah!" Haden said. "Why is it so funny?"

Macie saw the two boys and thought that it was the perfect time for her to use her charm.

_*Confessional*_

"Hadens so funny. Especially when he does that stupid act." John laughed

"That idiot Sean already has some idiots for an alliance. Now it's my turn." Macie smiled.

_*End*_

"Hello boys," Macie said in her nicest tone.

"Oh hey," John said still laughing.

"Whatcha laughing about? I'm sure it's very interesting."

"Just a story. What to hear it?" Haden asked.

"Nah I'm fine. You two look like strong,handsome guys. Do you mind helping me with my bags? I'd be very grateful," She asked staring right into their eyes.

John gulped. "I'll help you!"

"No I will!" Haden said.

"I already called it!"

"WHAT!"

"Boys boys you can both carry my bags,"Macie said to the arguing duo. She gave them both her two bags. "Well see you later! I promise I'll make things up to you."

Macie smiled deviously as she walked away. " I call dibs," John said.

_*With Tonia and Vince*_

"I'm a beauty queen. I've been doing it for a while now. My mom is actually the one to get me into it because she models for Victoria's Secret," Tonia said.

"Really," said Vince obviously uninterested.

Tonia looked at the boy strangely. Ussually when she mentioned her mom worked at Victoria's Secret boys would be asking about her. She blushed at how different Vince's reaction was. "You're not gay are you?"

"What!"

"Just checking... Do you have a girlfriend?"

Vince was shocked. "I don't and I want to keep it that way."

"Oh,"Tonia said sadly.

Vince sighed. A girl crying over him was the last the last thing her wanted. "Look we can be friends alright."

Tonia lightened up a little but was still sad. "Okay."

Vince smiled at the girl. "Just as long as you keep your cheery attitude." Tonia smiled.

_*Tonia Confessional*_

"Vince may not like me but he's still sweet,and kind,and HOT! Wait did I just say that? Anyway I can't wait to tell someone about this! But the person who has probably been the nicest to me is Nate. I bet he'll be so happy for me!"

_*End*_

_*With Hana, Demi, and Raine*_

Hana was playing with a flower she found on the floor until Demi suddenly stopped . "What's wrong."

"There's something on me."

Hana looked at her leg. "Oh why it's a cute little snake."

"A SNAKE?"

"Yeah." Demi screamed s loud as she could,making the woods shake.

"SHUT UP!" Raine screamed at her. Her then tore the snake off of her and threw it at a tree.

"Poor snake,"Hana said as she went to tree to check on it.

Demi jumped up as Raine caught her. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah." Raine said. He glared at Demi. "You can get off me now."

"Huh?" Demi then ralized she was still hanging on to him. "Oh sorry." She got off. "Thanks." Demi smiled and Raine just turned around.

"You're welcome." He then left and Demi sighed.

_*Demi Confessional*_

"He's like tuxedo mask...and I'm his sailor scout.(1)" She sighed.

_*End*_

"Hey I found it and it's alright! LOOK!" Hana held up the unharmed snake to Demi who was daydreaming.

_*With Amy,Ben,and Danny*_

They we all walking the same as before until there heard Demi's scream. "What was that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," said Ben who didn't take his head out of his game.

Danny turned to Amy. "What do you think Dino girl?"Amy said nothing and glared at Danny. "Fine! If you don't want to talk so be it!" He stormed away just after sticking his tongue at the girl. Amy stuck out her tongue back at him.

Ben looked at the two for a minute then shrugged and played with his psp again until his battery ran out. "NO!" he screamed as her quickly ran up the trail to find an outlet. Amy stared at him then shrugged and started walking.

_*With Maddie and Khione*_

"WHERE DID YOU PUT IT CHRIS!" Khione said while holding Chris by his hair.

"HAND OFF THE HAIR!"

"NO!" Khione pulled harder while Chef and Maddie were casually beside them.

Maddie put her head beside Chris'. "Now Chris do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? Just tell us where you put our stuff."

"NEVER!"

"Fine. Khione put him down."

"But-"

"Do. It."

"Fine." She let go of Chris's hair letting him hit the ground.

"OW!"

"GOOD!" Khione then turned to Maddie. "We're not gonna get him back?"

"Of course we are! But I have a plan."

"Um uncle Chris?" Alex said while just coming up.

"Oh Alexander help me up!"

"Uhh...no."

"WHAT!"

"Good boy Alex,"Maddie said. "You'll be on the fluffy marshmallows on the right."

"Fluffy marshmallows?"

"Just go," Khione said as she saw the next two contestants come up. "Hello Scott and Kate! Time to join Alex at the marshmallows!" The next three to come up were Sean,Julia,and Jamie. "You three on the right," she said. "And you three on the right too." She pointed at Macie,John,and Haden who were just coming up. Macie glared at Sean.

"I don't want to be on his team!" she said.

"Well you are,"Maddie replied. "Hello Neveah and Elizabeth! You are the last of the fluffly marshmallows!"

"I can't be seperated from ANNIE!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Too bad so sad,"Khione said. She then saw Annie and Christian glaring at eachother. "You two are on the barfy peanuts!" Next came Nate,Tonia,and Vince. "You three are also on the barfy peanuts.

"Joining you are Hana,Raine,and Demi!" Maddie said. After five minutes Ben,Danny,and Amy finally came "You three left side."

"Okay now that we have our teams ready join us next time on Total Drama Fame and Fortune!" Khione said.

"I'm supposed to say that," Maddie said before the screen went black.

**1=Sailor Moon reference. Tuxedo Mask is a guy who saves the sailor scouts' butts once and a while.**

**This took a while to write but I have an idea why don't you come on over to my profile where there will be a poll on who your favorite characters are on Total Drama Fame and Fortune! **

**P.S. only losers who get beaten up by gummy worms vote for themselves.**

**P.P.S. If you do vote for yourself gummy bears will come into your house and eat you then starting their rule on the world. This is not a threat... okay maybe a little.**


	5. it's called revenge part1

**Keep voting! The poll is still open**

**I don't own Total Drama people**

Khione was on the computer,searching a poll. "Hey guess what Maddie! I'm more popular than you!"

"What!"

"Yep I'm on the top with two votes like Annie. You have one measly vote."

Maddie stuck out her tongue to her. "Whatever. Let's go to the teens. It's time for a little payback." She smiled and started to rub her hands.

_*With Nate and Tonia*_

"This place is huge!" Tonia said panting from running through the house with Nate.

Nate took a seat at in the marble living room next to Tonia and started watching basketball with the other guys."Yeah! I can't believe this is where Chris,Chef and the staff hid during Total Drama Island. Who knew the producers let him keep it."

"They didn't," said Alex from the shadows."It's still theirs but Chris pretends its his. In a way he stole this place." Alex face darkened.

"Wow I guess Chris has a dark side," Tonia said sarcasticly.

"He's a jerk." Alexander walked away as if he was keeping a secret. A secret on his relationship with his uncle. Elizabeth,who was silently reading,looked up and narrowed her eyes. She could tell something was wrong.

She put down her book and walked up to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" His mind was on something else. "It's nothing."

"But you-"

"It's nothing."

"I can tell something's wrong. Now what's with you and Chris!" She yelled. She quickly regretted it as she felt so many eyes on her.

"I said it's nothing! So just leave me alone weirdo!" His words cut her and she stood there shocked until Maddie came up with some popcorn.

"Ooh awkward moment,"she said before taking a handful of food.

"Listen up mortals!" Khione yelled as she stepped in front of the tv.

"Hey we were watching that!" Ben said.

"Yeah he was just going for a touchdown!" Haden said.

Vince groaned. "For the hundredth time it basketball!"

"But what about that football I saw?"

"That was a shoe!"

"SHUT UP!" Khione said as she turned off the tv. As Maddie was directed the rest of the teens into the living room. "Okay now it's time for your first challenge."

"What about that dreadful walk?" Macie said sharply.

"Yes as much as I hate it I agree with her. Isn't there some kind of reward for that walk?" Sean said. Macie looked at him and smirked. "I have an idea why don't we kick off Macie as an award?" Macie punched him and Sean only gave her a smirk.

"As much I agree with you. No. Your first challenge is to get into the life of a paparazzo." Maddie smiled.

Khione was confused. She whispered to her co-host. "That's not what was scheduled."

"Just go with it."

"I thought we were just supposed to do stuff that celebrities do?" asked Julia.

"Well... if you learn how the paparrazi think...you can...know how to...avoid them when...IF you get famous." Khione improvised.

"Exactly!" Maddie said excitedly. "This will be a challenge where you will have to find something super embarrassing about the target that no one else knows,take or find a photo,write an article,and bring that to the 411 station."

"THE 411! The top gossip new station in the country! That 411!" Demi asked super excited.

"YES!" said Maddie equally excited.

"So who's our target?" Amy said. Everyone then stared at her. All were surprised to hear the girl talk.

"Your target is...none other than CHRIS MCCLEAN!" Maddie could not stop herself from laughing in excitement. Khione looked at her in realization.

"Up top girl!," she said while high fiving Maddie.

"You all will be given six hours to get your articles and go to this address." She handed one map to Raine and Kate.

"Okay bye guys!" Khione waved then winked at Raine. "Bye Raine."

As the two girls left the mansion Maddie started to question her co-host. "Why do you like Raine?"

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do! Tell me!"

"Well...he's HOT,quiet,cool,and he likes Percy Jackson!"

"DON"T TELL ME YOU WANT TO BE LIKE KHIONE AND POSEIDON! "(1)

"NO! I just..." Khione blushed. "Never met a guy like that who wasn't a loser. I mean he's single and NO ONE LIKES HIM!" Khione remembered an ugly battle she had with a girl for a guy.

"Uh yeah..." Maddie had yet to show her Demi's confessional tape.

_*With the barfy peanuts*_

Demi was staring at Raine and hardly listened to the rest of the team. Ben was as phased out as she was.

"So this morning I heard Chris telling Chef that he was going into town to meet a 'special' person," Danny told his team.

"Maybe he's going on a date," Demi suggested.

"Ah love. How peaceful." Hana sighed.

"Not anymore. Come on!" Christian said

_*With the fluffy marshmallows*_

Macie stood up in a demanding attitude "Since I'm the smartest I think I should be the team leader!" she said to the rest of the marshmallows,who were thinking.

"Since I love bursting your bubble I will have to remind you that we still have work to do and a REAL leader will work on THAT," Sean remarked. He smiled as anger came on Macie's face then turned to Alex. "You're his nephew. Do you know any dirt on him?"

"Hmm... I GOT IT! But,we need to go to my Nana's."

"Aww nana! I LOVE MY NANA!," Julia said.

"My Nana's a dog," Jamie said casually. Then she saw everyone staring at her. "What?"

Scott sighed." THE BOAT!...or plane...or helicopter."

_*At the 411 station cafeteria*_

"So your positive you can have a story for me?" a tall brunette who happened to be the host asked Maddie

"Sure Cal," Khione said while scanning the lunch room for something that wasn't green.

The woman's smile faded. "Don't call me Cal."

"Wheres the good food?" Khione said while staring at the fruits and veggies.

"What do you mean?" the host said while picking up an apple.

"You know the fries,burgers,pizza, Canadian bacon. I mean why come to Canada if you CAN'T GET SOME CANADIAN BACON!"

"That is all incredibly fatty"

"Looks like you need some fat chicken legs."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"She doesn't mean that Callie," Maddie said while pushing Khione. "Just eat your apple okay?" Maddie then turned to Khione. "Shut up! I will not miss this chance to humiliate Chris. Let's just have some of this food." She started to walk up to get a tray until she found a sign that said tofu dogs. "Let's go to that pancake house down the block."

"Awesome! Hey where's Chris and Chef?" Maddie shrugged.

_*Barfy peanuts*_

"So did Chris say specifically where in town he was going?" Vince asked. He was sitting with the rest of his team on a small motor boat.

Danny shrugged. "How are we supposed to know where to go then!" Vince yelled.

"Chillax dude." Nate was leaning on the boat's edge.

"Nate I seriously think we have a LOT of work to do," said Tonia as she was staring wide-eyed at a map of the town. Vince leaned next to her.

"Mind if I see?" he said while taking the seat next to her.

Tonia blushed. "Not at all!" she said louder than she wished.

Nate raised an eyebrow and angrily fell back on the floor. " Oh get a room."

"NATE!" Tonia said while blushing more. She then noticed Amy looking at her. "uh hey Amy...didn't see you there." Amy silently got up and sat between Vince and Tonia. Then she covered her face with her dinosaur hat. Tonia and Vince both shared shocked glances then Tonia turned her head toward her map again. Vince was still shocked then he smiled at Amy and went back to his original seat. Danny was also watching them and then turned to Ben,who was playing on ds.

"What do you think of this?" he asked.

"I'M ABOUT TO GET THE HIGHSCORE!" Ben said.

"Would you forget about your game. I think there might be a thing going on between those three...but what's Amy got to do with it?" Danny then leaned back like Nate did.

"Land ho!" Hana said.

_*with the fluffy marshmallows*_

"When are we gonna get off this boat!" Kate was cuddled up by herself,fearful of sinking.

Neveah sighed. "Oh don't be like that Kate. I mean look at the water. It's beautiful!"

Scott then walked up to Neveah. "Yeah Kate live a little." He smiled at Neveah. "Like her."

Neveah blushed until Julia came up between them to ask an important question. "Do you think it would be possible to set the ocean on fire?"

"That would be awesome," Jamie said without taking her head out of her book.

"Hmm than why don't we!" Julia quickly took out a lighter.

_*Julia confessional*_

"What! I didn't steal Chef's lighter which just so happens to have disappeared. It's not like I waited until he fell asleep,snuck into the kitchen,stole the lighter,and knocked him out with a spatula when he woke up... That wasn't me!...Maybe"

_*End*_

As the lighter was lit Neveah and Scott both backed away. Then John came up and grabbed her hand. "Down girl." Julia froze and quietly closed the lighter. "Good." He started to laugh then Julia joined him until he threw the lighter into the water.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Jamie yelled at John.

"What!"

"I hate you! You turned the lighter off!" Jamie then threw her book at him.

"What the-"

"Guys. We're here," Elizabeth cut in. The marshmallows then ran out of the boat except for Alex.

_*Alex confessional*_

I guess I kinda overreacted. I mean Elizabeth was trying to be nice,but was still pretty nosy...Women!

_*End*_

"Elizabeth," Alex said. "i just wanted to say... I'm sorry for exploding back there."

Elizabeth turned around. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's just things between my un- Chris and I are pretty personal."

"I understand."

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome dude." Alex put a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth put on a fake smile. Alex didn't notice and ran off,glad he was off the hook. Elizabeth sighed as he left and her sister who was just leaving with the peanuts noticed her.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She started to walk away.

"You have to tell me."

Elizabeth smiled before running toward her team. "Really Annie it's nothing!" A tear started to fall. "Nothing!" Annie frowned at her sister. She knew it was far from nothing.

"OVER HERE SUMMERS!" Christian yelled at her. He was pretty pissed off. Annie started to yell back at her new-found enemy.

"SHUT UP GREENE!" Annie then walked towards her team,who were trying to figure out the map Tonia had on the boat.

"Chris left about an hour before us, which is 12 o'clock so he probably went to lunch," Danny said.

Hana took the map. "Look how many meat places there are! So horrible! Let's hope he didn't go there."

"He took Chef so they must be there," Raine commented.

"Aww!" Hana and Ben both said.

"You're a vegetarian too?" Hana asked.

"Nope I just lost a life!" Ben still continued playing though. Everyone else just groaned. The boys then called a huddle.

"Now that is annoying," Vince said.

"I agree," Nate replied,but was soon surprised that he agreed with Vince on something.

"We've got to do something about that," Danny said. Even HE was annoyed with his new friend.

"I have an idea." Christian got up. "But I'm not sure how this will end." Christian got up in front of Ben,ripped the ds out of his hands,and threw it in the ocean. He then walked back to a crowd of clapping hands.

Demi excitedly took the map. "Well, LET'S GO!" she then sped up the road leaving a cloud of dust.

Raine shook his head. "Weird girl," he said before running after her.

Nate took Tonia's hand. "Allow me to excort you ma'am?"

"Sure. "Tonia smiled and took Vince's hand. "Care to join us?"

Vince scratched his head."Uhh-" Then Amy rushed between them and split their hands.

"Why did she do that?" Tonia asked.

Vince shrugged. "I don't know. Hey meet you guys at the resturant okay?"

"Yeah," Nate said. "Well move along." As Vince left Nate turned to Tonia. "Shall we go Ms. Hart?"

"Yes we shall," she said. Behind her were Ben and Hana. Ben was still in shock over losing his game so Hana took his arm.

"You don't need that electricity hogging piece of plastic anyway."

"She was so young,so beautiful." Ben's face was blank. "How-how could he?"

"Well just take some time to get over this. Just like how it will take some time for me to get over this place we're going to." Hana shuddered and walked toward her team. Ben then followed,leaving Christian and Annie together.

"Drama queen," Christian said.

"You did just kill one of his loved ones," Annie said.

"I don't care. Dude should get a real life,not a virtual one."

"...I...agree."

Christian stopped in his tracks. "You agree with me?"

"Well yeah. I mean next thing you now the guy's gonna be making out with a computer." Annie and Christian both started to laugh at her joke until Christian turned around to see Annie's face in front of his

"We're not getting along are we?"

Annie's smile turned into a frown,then a blush. "...No... I think..."

"Well... Good...'cause I hate you."

"I hate you too!" she stood up tall,in front of Christian to intimidate him,but it wasn't working.

"Oh why don't you guys just kiss!" Danny said as he saw the two. Then he started to run toward the rest of the team.

"NO WAY!" they both said together.

"WHY WOULD I EVER LIKE A JERK LIKE YOU!" Annie said to Christian.

"Speak for yourself Summers," he said back. Annie groaned and pushed him to the floor. She then started to run after Danny. Suddenly she turned around.

"Better run fast dumbass!" Annie yelled to was still on the floor. He was,of course, angry.

_*Christian confessional*_

"Annie is a one weird girl! She's so mean and loud-mouthed and stubborn! But still she's still interesting and smart and...cute." Christian stood there for a second then he got angry and started to punch the camera. "GIve me that tape!"

_*End*_

The peanuts then caught up to the marshmallows in the middle of town. Neither of the teams expected the surprise Maddie and Khione had for them.

**1=Khione and Poseidon had a kid together**

**I'm not sure if there is a '411' but if there is I don't own it.**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews keep reviewing! part 2 up soon!**


	6. It's called revenge part 2

**The poll is still open and Khione and Julia are in first place with 4 votes each. **

**I don't own Total Drama but I wish I did. I don't own the 411 if there is any.**

The teens didn't expect Maddie and Khione to be waiting for them. " Whats up," Khioe said with a mouth full of bacon. "This is really good,she said to Maddie."

"Try not to get a heart attack there," Maddie said. "Welcome guys. We have for you a surprise part of your challenge! You see this crowd of people behind me? Well you'll have to cross through this crowd to get to continue and this one of the many obsticles we planned for you! So just continue your challenge but it's gonna get MUCH harder." She smiled as she said much

"Ok... BYE! Maddie,let's get some more bacon." The two hosts then walked back to the pancake house,leaving the teens alone.

"So...Many...People," Kate said. Then the crowd started to envelope the contestants fully.

"I Can't swim!" Haden said. His hand was the only visible part of his body.

John was trying to get up for air. "We're not in water!" He and Haden almost got out until Jamie pushed them down and jumped out of the crowd.

"OW! What was that for!" Haden asked.

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know,just get your butts out of there!"

"John? John?" said a voice.

John got up. "Haden?" He looked around and saw a hand reaching out. "I'll get you buddy!" John ran into the crowd heroicly and grabbed the hand. Then they both ran out of the crowd.

"Thanks," John turned around to see he had not saved Haden,but Julia. He blushed and helped her up.

"No-no problem!" He put a hand on her shoulder,only for Sean to break it apart.

"Julia darling, can we talk?" He pulled a smiling Julia aside. Julia took of a peice of ripped cloth from his shirt.

"What happened to you?"

"Never mind that. As a member of this alliance-"

"Club."

"Fine club. As a member of this club you have to stay away from John."

"Why?"

Sean groaned. "Because he's with the enemy!"

"What enemy,Sean?"

"MACIE!"

"But I thought you like Macie,Sean?"

Sean's face turned red from either anger or a blush. "I DO NOT!" He took a deep breath. "Just stay away from him."

"KK!" She then bounced away to talk to Jamie.

_*Sean Confessional*_

"Easy as my maid's butter pecan pie." His stomach growled. "I could really go for one."

_*End*_

Haden was trying to find a way out,but was failing everytime. "Why doesn't this just have an exit sign?"

Macie was snobbishly walking through until she saw the confused Haden. She deviously smiled. "Like taking candy from a baby. Haden! Oh HADEN!"

"What? Oh Heather it's you!"

"NO id- Haden. I'll help you out of this."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Of course you did help me in the last challenge didn't you? I think we should be closer then a team,an alliance." She held out her hand. "Agree?"

"Sure. Just get me out of here." He took her hand and she lead him away. Hana saw this and sighed. Of course the hot girl would get the cute boy. She slumped. Tonia saw this and took her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hmm. I have an idea!" she turned to the rest of her team,who,unlike the marshmallows,were all together. "What if we all hold hands?"

"That's a great idea!" Demi said. "Now we'll get a head start from those other guys"

"Wait what are we doing?" Raine asked.

"we're doing a human chain!" Tonia said as she took Nate in her other hand. Demi took Nate and Raine's hand. Raine took Amy's,who took Vince's. Then were Ben,Danny,and Christian. Christian unwilling held a hand out for Annie.

"Just take it Summers." He turned his head to see Annie was missing. "Wait Annie is-"

"LET'S GO!" Demi interfered as the team started to run. Christian just shrugged.

_*Christian confessional*_

"So what if I left her? Annie can fend for herself,and if she gets hurt then...bonus!"

_*End*_

"So..many people," Kate repeated. She was running around and around crazily. Scott sighed as Neveah was trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Kate it's nothing. We have to go. come on." Kate didn't listen

"Forget it,"Scott said. He casually pulled Kate over his shoulder and smirked at Neveah. "Just call me next time." The three finally found their way though the crowd and were almost the last of their team.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked a worried Alex. They all shrugged.

"I see the other team!"Sean said.

"Hurry up and get her!" Macie yelled. Alex nodded and searched for Elizabeth.

_*With Elizabeth*_

Elizabeth looked very worried. She took a deep breath and started to swiftly run through the crowd,but she didn't stop at the end. She was looking for Annie. "Annie?" She couldn't see her. "Where are you Annie? It's Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth!" Alex said.

"Alex? Get away I have to find Annie!"

"No the other team is getting ahead! I'm sure she's with them come on!"

"NO!"

"Yes!" He picked her up and slung her over his started to kick the boy as he was pulling her away.

"You don't understand!"

_*With the peanuts*_

The team got out of the crowd only to see the marshmallows leaving. "Dang it!" Danny said.

"Don't worry we can still catch up to them!" Tonia said. "Let's go to the resturaunt!"

The team released their grasp and started to run for the place. Christian stayed behind for a second and stared at the crowd. "Come on Summers," he muttered to himself.

Demi turned around, "Come on!"

"A-Annie she's-"

"I'm sure she's fine! We have to hurry! She can catch up," Vince said.

"But-"

"Are you coming or are you gonna wait for your girlfriend?" said a sour Ben.

"THAT'S IT!" Christian started to run and Ben started to speed up. He knew Christian could easily beat him up.

_*With the marshmallows*_

Alex,who was still carrying Elizabeth, was directing the rest of his team. "My nana lives about a block from here."

"LET ME GO!" said Elizabeth. Alex shook his head.

Kate,who was also being carried, looked at her. "This sucks doesn't it? Let me down Scott!"

"Do you promise to be a good girl?"

Kate sighed. "yes."

"Okay." He let her down,only to have Kate hit him.

"We're here!" Alex said. "And don't fight in front of my nana." He rang the doorbell and five minutes later an elderly woman wearing a blue dress opened the door. "Nana!"

"Alexander!" She went up and hugged him until she saw Elizabeth on his shoulder. "Whose that?"

"Oh that's Elizabeth! Say hi Liz."

"Put me down! I have to find Annie!"

"Why do you have her on your shoulder Alex?" the grandmother asked.

Alex smiled. "Just this tv competition I'm in. Can I come inside?"

"Sure... Bring your friends too." The teens went into the small little house to find a strange collection of dolls.

"You have a lot of dolls," said Kate,who was slightly creeped out.

Everyone else,except Alex,shared the feeling. "I'm just gonna go upstairs to find something nana," said Alex as he climbed up the stairs with Elizabeth still on his shoulder.

"So," said Neveah. "What do you like to do Mrs. Mcclean?"

"Oh I'm just a frail old lady...but I do have an old hobby of mine."

"Collecting weird dolls?" Macie asked.

Nana Mcclean laughed. "No no...I used to armwrestle. Got a few trophies too." She turned to Neveah. "Care to try?"

"Oh no. I don't want to hurt you."

Nana put her arm on a table. "Try me."

Neveah smiled. "Alright."

_*With the peanuts*_

"You know you're buying me a new me one right?" Ben told Christian.

"Yeah whatever," he was looking behind him,waiting for Annie to appear.

"Here we are,The meatshack,where they sell meat,meat,and oh yeah meat," said Raine as they walked toward a tall wooden resturant.

Hana started to squirm. "I don't want to go! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Fine,fine you'll stay here," said Nate.

"Really?" Hana was relieved.

"Yeah all we need to do is take some pictures." Tonia was getting her phone ready.

"Chris' date here we come!" said Demi as she tried to go inside,but was blocked by a tall man. "Excuse me,please. I GOT TO GET INSIDE!"

The man pushed her away," Sorry,eighteen and up."

"It's THE MEATSHACK! What's so mature about that!" yelled Danny.

The man shrugged."I got orders."

"Well you orders-"

Nate cut between them. "It's fine we'll just go on our way," he said while pushing Danny away. He called the peanuts to a huddle. "I got an idea."

"L-Let's hear it," Amy said.

_*With Alex and Elizabeth*_

"Can you let me go now?" Elizabeth said.

"Fine," Alex let her done as he got to the attic floor. "Why are you so worried about Annie? She's probably with her team." He was searching through dusty bins filled with photo albums and movies.

"Maybe," she was staring out the window

_*Elizabeth confessional*_

"Annie is deathly afraid of crowds. I don't know why though. She just can't handle crowds for some reason."

_*End*_

Alex turned around. "She's fine. I sure she is." He turned aound and searched another bin. "I FOUND IT!"

"What?"

Alex held out a dvd. "A home video of Chris' band,Chris and the Mccleans."

"No way. What happened to them?"

Alex put the dvd in his bag. "It's all in this video."

_*At the meatshack*_

"Hello good sir!" said Vince in a bad costume. "I would like to eat at this fine establishment." He stepped forward. "So if you just let me through." He tried to go into the door,but was blocked by the guard's arm.

"Do you think I'd fall for that?"

"Fall for what?" Vince said innocently.

"This ACT!"

Vince started to laugh uncomfortably. "Oh you think this an act? oh how funny. Honey come over here! This man thinks we're a fake!" He was starting to look uncomfortable.

"What? that's mad!" said Hana in another costume.

The guard laughed. "Listen just run along kids."

Hana pouted. "Plan B,AMY!" Out of nowhere Amy popped out and put her arms around the guard while the rest of the team,except Hana,ran inside. "Whoo! That was awesome!"

"Who knew that Amy is strong enough to hold on to that guy," Danny said. Then he heard a thud. "Eh maybe not."

Vince was shaking his head. "Ugh an unbelievable performance,an actor's worst nightmare."

_*With the marshmallows*_

"GO GRANNY GO!" said Jamie as she saw Nana was beating Neveah.

"Come on kid,you can do it!" said Scott. He was rooting for Neveah and wiping the sweat of her forehead. As everyone was watching the match,Kate was studying the array of dolls. Her face was twisted in fear.

_*Kate Confessional*_

"So..Creepy..."

_*End*_

"Sorry sweetie,but...game over," said nana Mcclean as she beat Neveah.

"Oh granny got game!" Haden said. "Pay up dude," he said to Sean. Sean reluctantly gave him five bucks.

Neveah laughed. "You're alright for a grandma."

"oh what a nice girl!" She turned to Kate. "Here watch this." She pulled out a remote and pressed a button which caused the dolls to move and made Kate scream.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Oh you guys are leaving already?" said Alex as he came downstairs. "Oh well we should go anyways."

"Aww!" said Neveah

"Come on. Bye nana!"

"Bye Alex and friends!" she said as she waved to the teens.

"TIME TO WIN!" said Macie as the reached outside.

Alex patted his bag. "Yeah,now we have nothing to worry about." But he said it too soon,because just that second his bag was stolen.

"CRAP!" Jamie yelled.

_*With the peanuts*_

"I don't believe this," said Tonia.

"What is it?" asked Demi.

"Chris is on a date with...Blaineley."

"No way!" said Danny. He popped his head out of the plant he was hiding in and saw Chris and Blaineley at a table together. "Where's Chef?"

"He's at the bar" said Nate as he saw Chef flirting with the bartender.

"This is too weird," said Demi. "Tonia take the picture!"

"Hold on I think if I can get close enough I can get a video."

"But we can't get caught!" said Ben.

"Hmm I got an idea," said Danny. "Are you two in or what?" he turned to Christian and Vince who were looking at the door. Vince was worried about Amy,who knows what that guys could have done to her. Christian was worried about Annie,it's been thirty minutes and that weirdo still wasn't back yet. Christian shook his head.

"Oh yeah,right."

Vince refused. "I'm gonna check on her...THEM!" he went for the door.

"Weird...okay here's the plan."

**Chapter's over...Why? Because I feel like writing a cliffhanger and this is getting too long. I think it's the longest one I wrote so...yeah! Yippee! Sorry this was took longer than I expected. I actually was writing something else,then I threw it away. :p**

**Keep voting on the poll please and the next chapter is the last of this challenge I promise! So good day and always remember...BEWARE OF THE BEARS!...Except Winnie the Pooh 'cuase he's awesome...not ashamed to admit it.**


	7. It's Called Revenge part 3

**Khione and Julia are both still in first with 4 votes. The poll is still open folks.**

Macie was stomping the floor. "What the fu-"

"Are you gonna complain or are you coming?" Sean yelled at her. Macie looked around and saw her team had left to chase after the thief who stole their dvd.

"Get back here!" Julia yelled. "Let's get a flamethrower and stop him!"

"Or we can just do this." Julia took a couple rocks and threw them at the thief's head. She started to jump up and down as one hit him. "GOAL!"

Alex ran over to the thief and started to take the bag,but the guy wouldn't let go. "Give me my bag dude!" Alex said,but the guy just pulled harder. "Ugh!" Alex punched his arm and the thief screamed. Then Alex tore the bag off and smiled.

"Assault! Thief!" Yelled a woman.

"Woah lady." Sean said.

"Police! Police!" she yelled again.

"Maybe we should go," John said.

"Why?" Haden asked.

"Because I hear police sirens." They all started to run.

"Well what if they just want to chat," Haden said hopefully,and cluelessly.

"Sure the do," Scott said. "With us in jail!

"Or dead," Elizabeth added.

"Dead?" Kate said.

_*With Vince,Amy,and Hana*_

"He's r-right b-behind us!" Amy yelled as she was running with Vince and Hana. After that Amy stunt the guard was chasing them,fast.

"Oh crap," said Vince. He looked around for something as they were running around the resturant. He then found a shovel. "Ahah!" He then took the shovel and started hitting the guard with it a couple times,causing him to pass out.

Hana went to check on him. "Violence is not the answer sir."

"Do you want me to wake him up?"

"NO!"

Amy poked the guard with a stick,but he didn't wake up. "N-n-nice work."

_*With the rest of the peanuts*_

Tonia,Raine,Danny,and Nate walked toward Chris and Blainley's table in server uniforms. Tonia smiled."Hello! my name is T-" she then caught herself."T-T-"

"Tony!" Raine said. "I'm Rex,he's Barney and this is Nat and we will be your servers today."

Chris paid no attention. "Then I'll have a-"

"Wait!" Blainley interrupted "Why do we have four waiters?"

"Ahem!" Tonia said." waitress."

Christian spoke up, "Well you have four three because well-"

"WE HEARD IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Rain yelled nervously. He patted Chris. "By this big guy."

Chris looked confused. "What the-"

"Oh Chris you remembered!" Blainley exclaimed. She hugged him, getting disgusted faces from the guys. Then she turned to the fake servers. "Well are you gonna sing me a song?"

Tonia looked at them. "Uh..." She picked up a few napkins and started ripping them. "Happy happy Birthday-"

"May all your dreams come true," Nate sang.

"You're getting really old now,but we hope the best for you," sang Raine. Tonia then threw the napkins up like confetti.

Danny shrugged. "Kinda." Blainley pounted until the restaurant's band started playing a tune. Raine recognized it as 'Can't take my eyes off of you' and sang to the tune.

"We hate you Blainley,but if it's quite alright. Chris'll help you Blainley get through the lonely nights!"

"We don't like you Blainley! But trust in us when we say."

"Oh bitter Blainley! It's your birthday today!"

"Oh wicked Blainley,you were born today."

"Happy Birthday Blainley! Happy Birthday!" Tonia closed,and then the three bowed as the room clapped.

"Eh I've seen better," Blainley said. "Should I sing?"

"NO!" Chris yelled. "I mean Happy birthday babe."

"Let's get a picture of this disgustingly happy moment!" Raine said. Tonia took out her phone.

"Kiss!" Raine said. Chris and Blainley shook their heads until the whole room shouted kiss.

"Alright," Chris said before pressing his lips on Blainley. Tonia quickly took a photo and turned to everyone. "Run!"

"That was so gross," said Demi,who was keeping watch with Christian.

_*With the marshmallows*_

"Stupid lady!" Alex yelled as he was running from the cops.

"Your the one who punched the guy!" Jaime said before hitting him.

"I agree with the crazy chick!" Macie said.

"Hey!" said Julia,who was defending her friend.

"STOP TALKING MORE RUNNING!" Neveah yelled.

"This is the police! Please pull over!"

"No way!" John yelled. Sean looked thoughtful and stopped.

"Wait pull over?" The rest of the team stopped to see the cop was following another car.

"Whew!" Scott sighed. He looked relieved.

Kate was also relieved. "No gunshots for me!"

Alex smiled. "It's just a short walk to the station. Look!"

_*At the station*_

"I just think we need more lines," Khione said as she was lounging around with Maddie.

Maddie smiled. "We're the hosts. How many more lines do we need?" Khione shrugged. "Kailie Borealis you."

Khione smirked. "Maddie-"

"We are HERE!" Julia said excitedly.

"So are we!" Demi yelled. Maddie glanced at the group. "Your missing people."

"Probably making out," said Ben grumpily.

Demi pushed him away. "Christian's checking on Annie."

"Annie's not with YOU!" Elizabeth yelled. She was paranoid at a Kate level. "I have to go!" She was almost at the door,until a guard blocked her,the same on at the Meatshack. Hana jumped out of fear. Vince did the same.

"I-It's you," Vince stuttered.

Khione smirked. "Yeah,we hired him. No one is going until we find a winner."

Maddie held out a hand to both teams. "Time to show us what you got." Alex gave her the cd and Tonia handed in her phone. Maddie gave them to the host. "First the peanuts,since they got her first." She put the cd into a computer and it was shown on a big screen. The video showed a couple other guys on a stage with animal costumes on. The one dressed up as a dog stood toward the microphone.

"Hello kids! My name is Chris Mcclean and we're Chris and the Mccleans!"

_*Confessionals*_

Ben: "Haha! Oh that hilarious!"

Demi: "I don't want to be mean but...CHRIS LOOKS LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT!"

_*End*_

The video got even worse as Chris started to sing. "How many puppies do you see? One and that's me! I'm a big, fluffy,happy puppy that loves to sing all day!"

"You're retarded!" yelled a kid from the audience.

"You're retarded!" Chris yelled back,getting boos from the audience. "Wait I mean-OW!" he said as he was hit by a ball. Then he fell into a a stereo and his costume caught on fire. "MY TAIL! MY TAIL!" The audience in the video and in the studio laughed at him,except julia. She stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"Ooh"

Khione turned off the video and plugged in the phone. "Let's take a looksies" The screen popped the picture of Chris and Blainley's kiss,receiving a few gags. Khione shrugged. "I knew they would end up together." Maddie nodded.

Maddie smiled. "Oh I'm gonna download both of these." Her smile grew wider. "Chris will freak when he sees these in his room tomorrow ."

Khione nudged her. "So you've been into his room?" she said playfully. Maddie pushed her away.

"Gross."

"So which one won?" Demi asked. Callie turned around.

"It's a toughie,but I'd say the marshmallows. Khione's right Blainley and Chris are pretty predictable." The peanuts groaned while the Marshmallows started to jump up and down excitedly and hug. They we so happy that Julia and John hugged,eachother,but then pulled away slowly,very and Macie even hugged,then pulled away quick and acted as if nothing happened. Elizabeth and Alex almost hugged,but Alex nervously high fived her instead,leaving Elizabeth sad. Jaime was so happy,she didn't hit any one,and Kate was cautiously jumping up and down. Neveah and Scott hugged and Neveah,in all the mist of happiness,kissed him.

Both of them were shocked. "I'm sorry I-"

"Do you mind talking with me Scott?" Nate said as he was pulling Scot away.

"Dude!" Scott said.

"Come on Scott let's go into this dark alley."

_*Outside*_

Christian was searching through the crowd,trying to find the girl he said he hated. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE SUMMERS!" He keeped yelling,until he heard soft wimpers. He turned around to see Annie crying on the floor. "Ugh get up."

Annie paid no attention. "Daddy never loved me," she said. Her teary eyes were staring of at the distance. "He left me. Why do you leave me daddy? You say you love,but now you hate me! Why did you leave me daddy! WHY! I'm all alone! There's so many strangers daddy! Why do you leave me!" Christian was sick of this craziness and shook her.

"Get out of it Annie and stand up." she paid no attention so Christian shrugged and lifted her up. As they left the crowd he let her down to stop crying. "So what was that?"

Annie shook back to her normal self. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

Christian stood up. "FINE! I don't know why I bother with you!"

"WHY DO YOU!" Christian said nothing. They both stood there until they heard Maddie on a megaphone.

"ACCORDING ALL LOSERS-"

"Aka the barfy peanuts," Khione interrupted.

"Please report to the mansion for your first elimination!"

**So now it's time for the first elimination so vote,even if you're not on the team or in the game. So you can vote of any of the peanuts,which are**

**Annie**

**Christian**

**Tonia**

**Demi**

**Nate**

**Vince**

**Hana**

**Amy**

**Raine**

**Danny**

**and Ben**

**Anyway vote and have a happy friendship day! The next chapter will be about the couples,because Valentines Day just came by.**


	8. Packing and Loving time

**The pole is STILL open and Khione and Julia are still in the lead. I think you all stopped voting so I guess I'll take it down in a week or so and put a new one up**

Maddie and Khione directed the peanuts back to Wawanakwa for a campfire. "Hello losers," said Khione. "And Raine." She winked at the boy.

"ANYway" Maddie said. "It's time for your first elimination so please direct yourselves to the confessionals to vote."

_*Confessionals*_

Amy: I'm v-voting for To-Tonia o-of co-course. S-S-She's ev-ev-evil...w-well she's l-like the girls i-i-in m-my school a-and th-their e-evil."

Raine: Uhm, I don't know who to vote for. Christians pretty mean, Annie had a breakdown in the crowd, and Ben can't do much without a video game. I guess... Ben.

Nate:...uh-huh...Well I guess I'll vote for Ben, poor little guy seems lost without his Nintendo...I sorta feel bad for him

Christian: "So I have to vote someone off? Well, not Annie... Not that I DON'T want her off its just that she seemed... somewhere else in that crowd. Dad... *Takes a long pause* Uh... Ben. He's probably too depressed about his baby drowning to be much of a help."

Danny: "... I vote for Amy. May her crazy dinosaur soul rest... eh... somewhere else."

Annie: "I vote Christian,let's hope his annoying butt goes far away."

Ben: "I vote Christian...He killed my baby...well one of them,but I'll DIE before I tell him where they are."

Demi: "I vote Annie. She didn't do much. I don't even know what she was doing in that crowd all I saw was he arguing with Christian... again"

Tonia: "Hmm...Christian I guess"

Vince: " Christian...sorry dude."

Hana: I don't know who to vote for! Annie had a breakdown, so I can't do that to her. Ben lost something really important to him, but it seems like everyone wants him gone! Oh! What do I do? Hm, I-I guess I'll vote Ben"

_*End*_

"So let's count the votes," Maddie said. "Okay one for Tonia,one for Christian,one for Ben, one for Annie, one for Amy,two for Ben,two for Christian,three for Ben,four for Ben,three and four for Christian,and the first person leaving Total Drama Fame and Fortune is...Ben"

Ben started jumping up and down. "Yes yes yes he's gone! The jerk's gone!"

Christian smirked. "Actually you're the one leaving,my little nerdling. "

"What?" Ben asked sadly.

"Aww he's like a little puppy!" Khione exclaimed.

Maddie smiled. "Yeah but he's leaving. Bring in Ben's bags!" she yelled to a helicoptor,which dropped his bags to the floor. A few of them opened to reveal more games,a psp,a laptop,and a back up ds.

"you..had..more?" Demi asked.

"Duh.." Ben said as he boarded the boat. "You'll never get them Christian!" were his final words

_*At the mansion*_

"Are you ready?" Khione asked her co-host.

"I've been waiting to do this since we got here!"

"It's 3 am, everyone's asleep...it's time."

Maddie smirked. She turned on the intercom which spread through the whole mansion. "Attention all teens,it's time..TO WAKE UP!" Khione ran through the room,turning on all the alarms she saw. "Wake up,wake up. LalalalaLA! WAKE UP SUNSHINES!" She waited a second for the groans of the teen. "If you don't get up then you'll be eliminated!" She waited another second to hear the shuffles of them waking up. "Thank you," she said as Khione turned off the alarms and took a seat next to her to talk to the intercom.

"So pack you bags,because we are flying out of Canada as soon as possible!"

_*In Julia and Jamie's room*_

"I wonder where we are going too!" Julia said as she was excitedly packing her bags.

"I don't know," Jamie said grumpily. "I wish they will pay dearly for waking me up."

Julia frowned. "You really should be nicer to people."

"Nice?" she said as if it was a different language.

"Yeah. Take John and Haden for example. They are really cool guys,but you hate them for some reason."

"Sean said to stay away from them." Jamie turned to Julia. "But you sure have a hard time staying away from John."

Julia blushed. "I do not!" Jamie raised an eyebrow. "I-I-I have to go!" she ran out,still blushing.

Jamie smiled and reached out for a photograph and held it close. "Hana are you here!" Haden came in and tapped Jamie's shoulder. She spinned around quickly,dropping her photo.

"What do you want?"

"Oh sorry,not Hana." He picked up the photo on the floor. "Your family?"

"Give me that!" she tried to take it but,Haden held it up. "Fine! it's my family...before the divorce."

Haden put closer to him and looked at the picture. There was a little girl,an older one with her face next to her's,a young woman,and an older looking man,there was also a golden dog. Haden pointed to the older girl. "You?"

"My sister,stupid." She pointed to the dog. "Nana."

"Hmm." He gave the photo back. "Nice family. I like the dog,it's cute."

"We got her when I was little."

"Really?" Haden sat on the bed. "Tell me more."

"Don't you have to pack?" Jamie said harshly.

"I got time," Haden replied. "Tell me." Jamie sat down next to him and started to talk. At the same time Hana was at the door.

"Haden, John said you were looking for me. What do you-" she then turned quiet as she saw Jamie. Then she quietly walked away, broken.

_*Hana Confessional*_

"First Macie,now Jamie! Oh my gosh Haden's a player!"

_*With Julia*_

Julia was breathing heavily and her face was still blushing. "Okay okay she's wrong. I know she's wrong. I do NOT like him!"

"Not like who?" asked John.

"No one!" she started to run away,but john quickly caught up to her.

"Oh come on. I want to know!"

"You'll never know!" she said.

John grabbed her arm. "Please?"

Julia sighed. "All I can tell you is that he's cute,funny,and really nice."

"hmm..." John's little brain was in deep thinking mode. "I'll go find him!" He then ran down the hall. Julia shook her head at the naive boy.

_*Living Room*_

Elizabeth and Annie we both done packing and were watching 'poltergeist'. "This movie gets better everytime." Annie said.

"What just happened?" said Alex who came in with a bowl of popcorn.

"They're he-ere..." Elizabeth said while smiling.

Amy jumped back. "C-Creepier t-than the m-movie."

Elizabeth smiled and took a handful of popcorn. "Thank you."

"Weirdest friend I ever had." He nudged her. "But still awesome."

Elizabeth sighed. "Thanks."

"Oh I love this movie," Christian said as he walked in the living room. Annie groaned and left. Christian saw her,and started to follow her.

Alex smirked. "They SO like eachother."

_*With Annie and Christian*_

Annie angrily walked outside and Christian followed her. "So what happened yesterday?"

"None of your business." She slumped down by a tree.

"You're right it's not." He sat next to her. "Daddy why do you leave me?" he mimicked her in high voice.

Annie punched him. "I told you it's none of your business!"

"Ok! What did your dad do?"

Annie paused for a second,then sighed. "My dad left me and my family when I was little. He abandoned me in a crowd. It took hours for me to get home."

"Wow you overreact."

Annie paid no attention. "You think you know someone,but they turn their back on you. It always happens and no one will help you. Trust...it's so stupid. You can't trust anyone."

Christian sighed. "I know what you mean." He turned to her. "That's the point of this show isn't it?"

"To find out who you trust?"

"Exactly. You're telling me this,"Christian smirked. "so you trust me?"

"Nope."

"Do you trust anyone else,other than Elizabeth?"

"No."

Christian faced her. "So how do you know you're safe?"

"I don't know."

"And all I know is that I almost got voted off,so my idea is that we start an alliance."

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Neither of us are safe alone." He saw she was still unwilling. "Look,I know we don't like eachother and rarely trust eachother,but if we can just work together than we have a better chance of surviving." He held out a hand. "Agree?"

Annie thought it over then slowly shook it. "Fine,but if you think you can play me for a fool,then think again."

"I would never do that," Christian said innocently.

"Neither would I," Annie said also innocently. They could both tell this wasn't gonna be much of an alliance.

_*In Kate and Neveah's room*_

"Are you putting bubble wrap on your suitcases?" Neveah asked to Kate.

"Please don't judge me. You can just go make out with my brother."

"I will not!It's not like I want to or anything," she said unrealisticly.

"Oh really?" said Scott as he was spinning a drum stick.

Neveah jumped. "W-What are you doing here?" Her face was hot pink.

"Uh I-I'm here to see if m-m-my little sister is o-"

"I get I'll leave," Kate said.

"Thanks," he waved to her as she left,carrying a roll of bubble wrap. He then sat down and started tapping the wall with his drumstick. "So yesterday..."

"Oh uh yesterday. I just want to say I didn't know what I was doing."

"Really?" he dropped his drumstick and stood up.

"Yeah my mind was just blanked out and-"

"So did you like it?" He got closer to her face.

"Well uh I-I-I'm not sure. D-Did you?"

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're getting kinda close there."

"You can push me away if you want." She didn't. "Tell me if you like this." He bent down to kiss her.

He slowly pulled away and left Neveah shocked. "I liked that."

"GROSS!" yelled Khione as she was walking by.

"Oh you're just crabby,because you don't have a boyfriend," Maddie said.

"You don't either!" she snapped back.

"You're right! We're both loveless losers!" Maddie exclaimed. "But at least we have eachother."

"Yeah," she said absent-mindly as she saw Raine. "See ya later 'k!"

"Yeah," she said weakly. "I'll be alone forever!"

"Maddie!" yelled Chris,who came stomping in. "What is the meaning of this!"

"What?"

"This!" He held out his laptop to reveal the video of his old band.

"Oh that! It's called revenge Chrissy."

"You are-"

"Wait! I have something else too." she held out her phone,which had the picture and him and Blainley.

"No!"

"Yes and you are going to return the things you stole from Khione and I so this doesn't go viral."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No,I'm making a trade."

"FINE!" he started to stomp away.

Maddie smirked. "And I want you in your uniform the next time I see you!"

_*With Kate*_

Kate shuddered at the thought of Neveah and Scott making out and really didn't want to go back in her room to get her bags. As she was walking to the kitchen and saw Danny. "Hey Danny,can you get my bags out of my room for me?"

"Why should I?" He was trying to open a bag of potato chips and was unsuccessful. "I know Neveah and Scoott are crashing lips." Kate,frowned,then pointed Amy. Danny turned his head "Fine." He threw bag at Kate,which caused her to fall over. Danny quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. "You're a piece of work aren't you?" Then he dropped her.

"What does that mean!" she yelled,before she checked her body for bruises. As Kate was getting up Amy was going to the microwave getting more popcorn. As she was pouring it out.

"Ooh popcorn," Vince said over her shoulder. Amy flinched. "Needs butter though."

"H-H-how much?"

"I don't know, 2 cups?" He laughed,"Bet the girls out there won't like that,especially Tonia."

Amy rolled her eyes at the name Tonia. "Do you l-l-l-like her?"

"Well...She nice." Vince started to rub his arm. "Nate already likes her!" he blurted out.

"B-b-but do you?"

"I'm just gonna leave." He headed for the door.

"Y-you d-do like her. " She picked up a box of popcorn. Her face had a sad expression Vince had never seen.

"I didn't say that,but I think SHE likes me," He said as he walked out of the room. Amy's hand shook,then she threw the box at the wall. She was feeling something she hadn't felt since school,hatred.

_*With Nate and Tonia*_

"You sure are glad you got your phone back huh?" Nate asked Tonia as they we sitting on a couch in the living room. Well,Nate was sitting,Tonia was lying down with her feet next to him.

"Yep!" She was playing with it,aiming at Nate.

"What are you doing?" he said while smiling.

"Playing with you face!"

"Let me see." He learned over to grab it,but Tonia pulled it away.

"No!" She started to laugh.

"Oh come on!" He was laughing to. Tonia was playfully kicking at him as he was reaching for the phone. "I want to see the picture!"

"Fine!" She sat up next to him and showed him a picture of him as a cat.

"I look so weird!"

"I think you look adorable!" They both laughed until Demi came in.

"Aw you guys are so cute together!" At that they both nervously moved away from eachother. "Oh did I say something wrong?" She looked sad until she saw Raine walk in with Khione.

"Isn't Percy Jackson so awesome!" Khione exclaimed.

"Well actually I've never re-"

"Hey guys!" Demi waved to them. Raine groaned,he was sick of all the girls,but didn't want to risk being voted off so he sat next to her. "What are you guys talking about?"

Khione frowned. "WE were talking about books."

"Really what books? Tell me Raine!"

"Per-"

"Percy Jackson," Khione butted in.

"Really? Have you read he Hunger Games Raine?"

"Y-"

"I have!" Khione said. "You remind me of Gale,don't you Raine?"

Raine sighed. "I-"

"He does! You know Raine I'm a pretty good archer,people think I'm like Katniss," Demi said flirtatiously.

Khione dedected this. "You do not! I bet I'm more of a Katniss than you!"

"Really? Let's see," Demi said.

"ARCHERY CONTEST IT IS!"

_*With Sean and Macie*_

"You better tell your girls to stay away from my alliance!" Macie yelled.

"Yeah yeah," Sean said. "Why don't you just put your idiots in order,sweetheart."

"They may be idiots,but I know how to keep them in order!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Listen to me!" Macie demanded.

Sean turned around. "Aw is princess,not getting the attention from her crush."

Macie crossed her arms. "You are NOT my crush."

"Yeah yeah. But how can anyone resist this face."

"Like this." She pushed her way past him.

As Sean stood there Chef ran past him. "I heard there's a competition outside.

_*Outside*_

"Okay girls all you have to do is shoot your arrows at the target at through the rings of fire!" Alex said. "Now our fire girl is coming out now to light it up." Julia excitedly came out with marches,and started to light the rings. "Isn't she beautiful folks?"

Julia smiled. "Watch it!"

"Fiesty too," he laughed. "Okay ready,set,go!" He stepped away and let the girls shoot for their crush.

"You're going down," Khione said to Demi,letting her competitive side get the best of her. Demi smirked,squinted her eyes,then quickly shot an arrow through the rings and almost in the center of the target. Khione turned her head toward her in shock and Demi stuck out her tongue.

"I told you I'm good." She shot another one which caught on fire.

"Ha!" Khione said as she shot an arrow that landed right in the middle. "I got it in the middle."

"Yay after two caught on fire!" Demi said. The whole crowd was cheering except for Raine,who was shaking his head.

"!" Raine said.

"You should cheer up dude," Nate said.

"Yeah two girls are fighting over you!" John said.

"Wait," Haden said. "I thought they were fighting over a cat."

"No their fighting over who get's to be Katniss,"Danny said.

"Isn't that a cat?" Haden asked.

"No."

"I still don't want this," Raine said.

"Oh come on! Two hot girls are fighting over you!" Christian said. "I wouldn't mind that." Annie then turned around and hit him,hard.

"I guess your girlfriend doesn't like that," Alex said. Annie scoffed.

"I'm not his girlfriend. He's being a PIG!"

"Ooh rejected," Scott glared at him."So which one do you like Raine?"

"They are both annoying!" Raine said.

Sean sighed. "You all are missing the meaning of this contest,the pure unrequited love of the gentle girls."

"BOOYAH!" Khione yelled.

"Shut up butthead!" Demi yelled back.

"Eh,not so gentle."

"But cute," Vince said. The girls then turned around. Jamie started throwing books at them.

"Julia,stop her!" John yelled.

"Nah I'll let it pass." Julia stuck her tongue at them all.

Neveah laughed ."Do you mind giving me some books Jamie? I got a good throwing arm."

"I noticed," Scott said,then he winked at her. Neveah rolled her eyes and threw a book at him,but smiled.

"I don't approve of violence," Hana said. "BUT YOU ALL DESERVE IT!" she aimed her words mostly at Haden.

"Well boys,did you learn a lesson?" Tonia asked as the girls ceased fire.

"We sure have,Ms. Hart."Nate said playfully.

"Then act polite next time Mr. Ramierez. You too Mr. Ackles." Tonia said. Vince smiled and Nate glared at him.

"I told you were being pigs," Annie said. Alex looked at the girls and saw that they were out of arrows,so he went to announce the winner.

"Okay folks,the winner of this round is-"

"EVERYBODY ON THE DOCK NOW!" Maddie yelled. She was clearly angry.

"But we haven't announced the winner-"

"I SAID NOW!" She yelled. "I called you all 20 minute ago! So get you late butts over to the deck now or you're eliminated!" At that everyone ran down the hill and toward the dock.

_*On the boat*_

"Okay we got everyone,except Chris," Maddie said. "CHRIS!" As she called his name Chris came out in a nurses uniform,a WOMAN'S nurse uniform.

"Shut up," Chris said as everyone,including Chef laughed at him.

"Do you have what I ask you to give me?" Maddie said.

Chris sighed. "Here." He threw a book at Khione."

"My Lost Hero book,YES!" Chris then threw a plush penguin at Maddie.

"Aw it's my little penguin. How were you? Did the mean old man hurt you?" she said,gaining some snickers. " to set sail for the airport. Then take off to New York baby!"

**Okay long chapter and ALOT of Hunger Games references,I'm getting to addicted to those books XD By the way if you haven't read the books Katniss is the girl Gale has a crush on. Anyway If you haven't noticed the next chapter is gonna be in New York. Let's not forget about Ben everyone,he'll be back trust me,but sorry to x-lolz-x he will be missed**


	9. I Heart New York part 1

**...Over a hundred reviews...NO FRICKEN WAY! I'd like to thank all of you who review. It is awesome to read them and see what you think. So I'd like to say thanks. :)**

"Thank God we're out of Canada!" Khione said happily as she started relaxing in Chris' hot tub on Chris' jet.

"What's wrong with Canada?" Maddie asked while lounging in Chris' massage chair. She was playing with her black and white baseball cap.

"It brought us Justin Bieber and everything wrong in the world.."

Maddie groaned. "What about this show?"

Khione said nothing. "Let's just check on Chef." As the two hosts went to the pilot Chef they found themselves at their destination,New York.

_*In New York*_

As the hosts were directing the teams to the building where their next challenge will be,the teens couldn't help but stare at the city.

"Ah home!" Nate said. "Smell that air."

Hana was disgusted. "It smells like an environmental hazard.

"That's New York for ya!" Neveah said. Haden's eyes just lit up.

"The home of SNL!" he yelled. "WOOH!"

"SNL?" Julia asked.

"Saturday Night Live!" He yelled. "My aunt was on it."

"Good for you," Hana said while brushing past him.

_*Confessionals*_

Haden-"I think Hana's avoiding me...I can't belive we're in New York!"

_*At a stage*_

"Welcome to New York!" Khione yelled. "The home of Wall Street,Time Square,Broadway,Fashion Week,and a bunch of other stuff!"

"Today's challenge is on BROADWAY!" Maddie yelled."As you can see backstage there are racks and bins full of costumes. You will each get a card with your names on it. Whatever it says on your card you must dress up as using these things. You will not be able to pass until you've convinced our panel of judges with your costumes." Maddie stepped back to introduce the judges. "Ladies and gentlemen our judges today will be Kailey Borealis,Chris Mcclean,and Chef...whatever his last name is! I will be backstage,LIVE!"

_*Backstage*_

"I'm here live where we can see the contestants have picked up their cards and are finding costumes. Hmm...It seems Scott and Neveah are missing. We should check on them. Silently though. "

*With Scott and Neveah*

"Wow. So you're from New YorK?" Scott asked.

"Yep," Neveah said. "I'm so excited to be back! I have to call Nickolas!" She then bounce away with her card and phone in her hands.

"Nickolas?" Scott asked. "Wh-Who's Nickolas?" The only other way to find out was Nat. He really did not want to get hurt again,but he did want an answer. "Nate?" He said as he caught up to Nate.

"What do you want?" Nate asked bitterly.

"Umm I just want to ask...Who's this Nickolas guy?"

"Him?" Nate smiled deviously. "Oh he's just a guy Neveah close with."

"Really close?"

"Yeah. She loves him a lot." This shocked Scott.

"Oh. I get it." He sighed. " Then I shouldn't get between them. Should I?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Nate smiled as Scott turned around sadly.

"Oh I love this drama!" Maddie yelled. "Let's get some more."

_*With Haden and Hana*_

"okay how about this one...How does it go again? I remember there was a unicorn and santa clause,and-"

"Just forget it Haden," Hana said as she was looking for the perfect wig for her costume. She was angry at both her costume and Haden.

"Just tell me what I did."

"Nothing."

"I know I'm stupid,but I'm not dumb. I know something is up."

Hana angrily turned around. "It's nothing Haden! Just go back to Macie or Jamie or any of the other girls on this show you like!"

Haden just stood there,confused as she stormed away. "What?"

"Ha,you got rejected," Jamie said.

Haden laughed. "Shut said I liked you." Jamie jumped. "I knew we were friends!"

Jamie sighed."Oh yeah,friends." Hana saw this and grew angrier. She didn't like being angry,but she couldn't help it.

"Looks like a love triangle's a brewing," Maddie commented.

_*With Vince and Tonia*_

Vince was depressed. Someone must hate him with the card he got. Tonia laughed at him. "You seem sad." She took out a notepad. "Maybe I should do some research on you for my costume."

Vince groaned. "Don't."

"Mhhm." She started scribbling. Vince looked over at the notepad.

"What are you writing?"

"Oh nothing."

"Really?" He grabbed the pad."Let's see."

"Hey give it back!" Tonia laughed.

Vince laughed back. "AFTER I read it." At that moment a wig spontaneously hit Tonia."What the hell. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah." She was taking it out of her face. "OW! I think some of it is in my eye!"

"Let me see." Vince leaned down and stared at her face. "Nope nothing." He froze for a second and Amy,who was watching at a safe distance growled. She hated Tonia. Hated her for all different reasons,but Vince was the main reason. She sighed. Why did he have to be so cute? So-

"I saw you." Danny said,smirking.

"S-S-Saw what?"

"I saw you throw the wig at Tonia." Amy yelped. Danny smiled. "I think I'll go tell Vince."

"Don't!" Danny smiled more. This was getting better and better.

"Hmm I think this is a love square." Maddie commented. "Even better!"

_*With Annie and Christian*_

"You better not screw this up Summers," Christian said.

"Don't plan to," Annie said as she picked up all she needed for her costume. She then smiled. "Now, if you don't mind. SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Hey,I'm just trying to be the leader of this alliance."

"The what?"

"I said the lea-" At the moment Annie punched him in the stomach. "Is that supposed to hurt?"

"No this is!" She yelled as she punched him in the nose.

"What the...What was that for?"

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"So out of nowhere you think you can just-OW!" His nose was bleeding.

"Aww you got a booboo."

"Haha,funny," Christian said sarcasticly. "You idiot. Where's the bandages?"

Annie sighed." Here," She said as she stuck one on. "All better?"

"Yeah," he said while rubbing his nose. "Why the hell are you so crazy?"

"Life,that's why."

"So when your life sucks,you just go around hurting people?" Annie nodded.

"If you want to put it that way."

Christian sighed. "I agree with you. My life is just being hurt again and again. It's just about time when you start to hurt other people." Annie froze for a second,then pulled out a bottle of green liquid.

"Just put this on your nose."

"What is it?"

"Just something I put together." Christian shrugged and rubbed some on the wound. Then he handed it back. "You don't want to know what's in it?" Annie asked. "You're not afraid it's poison or something?"

"No. I trust you. We're in an alliance aren't we?"

Annie smiled. "Yeah."

"aww how sweet!" Maddie said as she was watching with the camera crew. "But tsk tsk nurse Mcclean should have handled that booboo." She turned around and saw Khione surveying Raine and Demi. "Khione what are you-"

"SHH!"

"So what did you get?" Demi asked Raine.

"It's a secret." For once he wasn't annoyed with her. "Good job in the archery thing."

Demi blushed. "Thanks." She then frowned. "But I know what you said to the guys. You hate me don't you?"

Raine sighed. What should he do,be honest? "I don't hate you,but you are annoying." He ruffled her hair. "You're like the little sister I can't hate." For once,he smiled. Demi was shocked,but happy,and sad at the same time. Was little sister all she could be? Khione smiled and walked up to Demi as Raine left.

"Poor girl. Only the sister." She smiled and turned walked back to her judging chair. "By the way,I won." Demi ran away,wet-eyed.

Maddie stood there shocked. "Khione," she said as she brushed pass her.

"What?"

"Don't get so serious. It's just a guy." In the few weeks she's known Khione she knew how nasty she can be.

"I know." She smirked. "Hey,friendly competition is good right?"

"Yeah but how friendly is it?"

Khione frowned. "Don't worry,you'll get your drama." She knew how much Maddie craved for drama,how she wanted her show to be number one.

"Khione." She was hurt.

"Woah girlies are pretty mad at eachother," Chef said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Let's just start the flipping show!"

**Wooh done! Part two up soon. I know I didn't put some people here. They WILL be in the next one I promise! Sorry this took so long. I'm pretty stumped on costume ideas. If you have any please tell me. I'm open to all ideas. By the way new poll is up!**

**Results of the old poll: **

**1st:Khione,Julia**

**2st:Maddie**

**3rd:Annie/Ben**


	10. I Heart New York part 2

Maddie walks onto the stage in a cowboy outfit. "Welcome back to Total Drama Fame and Fortune! It's now time for our second let's bring them in! First off Julia!"

Julia popped her head out of the curtain. "I'm gonna need John for this."

"Yeah whatever," Chris said. "Just get moving!"

Julia came out with John. She was wearing a bridal gown and had a serious look on her face. John smiled and leaned down. "So what do I do?" Julia slapped him.

"I know what you did with that girl! This marriage is off!"

"What marr-" Julia sent him a look that said 'just follow it'. "Oh...I'll just go." He walked backstage to change into his costume. Julia sat on the stage and started to fake cry into her hands. She took them away to reveal smudged make up.

"It's over," she said. Chef and Chris almost started to cry and Khione shrugged. "I said it's over...IT'S OVER!"

"Yes,it's over. Get off," Maddie said while pushing Julia off the stage. "Judges."

"That..was beautiful," Chef said. "Eight."

Khione shrugged again. "I give it a seven."

"Six."

"Well she was a..." Maddie pulled out her card. "Heatbroken bride...obviously. Next is Neveah!" Neveah came out in baggy jeans,a Knicks jersey,black nikes,and a backwards cap,

"What's up," she said while crossing her arms.

"Pathetic," Khione said. Neveah frowned. "I mean you grew up in Brooklin! You can't do better than that? Four."

Chris nodded. "Five."

"Three." Neveah stuck out her tongue and walked off.

"I think she was a gangster. Anyway next is Danny." The lights turned off and smoke filled the floor. Danny jumped out in a brown bathrobe,a black belt,black boots,and a green lightsaber in his hands.

"Pew. Pew. Pew!" He said as he swung his lightsaber. He threw a plate up and smashed it. He smiled and turned the lightsaber off.

"Hey you're gonna-achoo-pay for that!" Maddie said. "Sorry this smoke makes me sneeze. Ju -achoo- dges?"

"Hmmm,nerdtastic!" Khione yelled. "Nine."

"Eight," Chris said.

Chef nodded his head. "Ten."

"Okay let's check jedi off. Now it's time for Macie." She groaned as Macie came out in a princess outfit. Needless to say,she hated it. Macie's dress was blue and puffy,she wore plastic,clear slippers,and a tiara. She slipped one off.

"Oh no my shoe!" she said in a pitchy voice.

"Boo!" Khione said.

Macie glared at her. "But it's almost midnight!" Then a loud ding came from backstage. "Oh no!" She threw up a handful on glitter in the air and tore off her dress,revealing a small dirty one. "I have to run away!." She turned back to her normal voice. "And scene."

"Nine!" Chris said.

"Eh. seven."

"Three," Khione said. Macie glared at her and she glared back.

"There goes our princess. Anyway next is Sean." After a few minutes Sean did not come out. "Sean?"

"I am NOT coming out in this."

"Come out or you're eliminated!" Maddie yelled.

"Fine!" he hissed. Sean came out with orange body paint,green hair die,and overalls. Khione and Macie both fell over laughing.

Macie was trying hard to get some words out."Oh my...That is...You look so..."

"Stupid I know!" Sean yelled. Macie smiled and continued laughing.

"MM I'm not convinced," Chris said. "Sing the song."

"No," he said. Chris frowned. Sean sighed. "Oompha Loompha doopedy doo..." Sean groaned in disbelief. "This is too humiliating!" he said as he stormed off the stage.

Khione sighed. "Hilarious! Eight." Chris and Chef both nodded in agreement.

"Okay our next excuse of an actor is John!" John came out in a Beatles style suit and a brown guitar. He smiled and tried to play the guitar,but a minute later he learned how much he sucked at it and just sang.

"Here comes the sun do da do do. Here comes the sun-"

"Next!" Khione yelled. "Five,save the old time music for later."

"Old time music!" Chris said. "I give it a ten. The Beatles are classic!"

"Classic as in OLD. How old are you Chris like a hundred?" Chef snickered and Chris glared at the girl.

"Twenty-Eight thank you very much."

Maddie started to laugh. "More like Forty-Eight. Next up is Hana!" Hana slowly came out in a green military uniform and a red patch on her arm. Her hair was tied under a green hat. "Not a very scary nazi."

Hana sighed and pulled out a toy gun. "Boom."

All three judges shook their head. "Two!" They all said. Hana ran off the stage,tearing off her hat.

"Okay now it's time to see one of my favorite costumes so far." Maddie deviously smiled. "Come out Christian!"

"Like hell I'll come out!" He yelled.

"Come out or you're-"

"Eliminated. Blah blah blah." Christian came out in a rellow jumpsuit,red clown shoes,a red afro wig,with face paint,and red lipstick.

Maddie started to laugh insanely. "Nothing's more funnier than to see our 'bad boy' dress up as a looney pedophile."

"I'm Ronald McDonald."

"I know!" she said.

"I wouldn't call him the bad boy," Khione said. "But I give him a nine."

"An eight for me," Chef said.

"I'm not voting until I see a smile," Chris said. It took all the fibers in Christian's body to pull of a smile. "Eh. Seven."

Christian walked off and Maddie kept smiling."Our next contestant is Demi!" Demi came out in a black miniskirt,black tank shirt,black ripped leggings,black makeup,and black feather wings. A wind machine was turned on and it blowed away feather and her hair.

Demi smiled. "I am the angel of darkness. My presence brings death upon you all. Are you scared?"

"Not really," Khione said. "Three."

"You're actually kinda cute," Chef said. "Seven."

"I agree," Chris said. "Six." Demi frowned and walked away kicking feathers.

Maddie started to choke on feather. "Go a little easy on the feathers there next time. Our next contestant is...You know what? I feel like having a break. Who's with me?" All three of the judges raised their hands. "Okay. TAKE FIVE! Or ten I don't care."

_*With Macie and Sean*_

"You were a...I can't believe you were like a little orange phsyco! Macie said between laughs. As they were left alone in the hall.

Sean groaned. "Is there anyway to shut you up?"

"Mmm no." Macie continued to laughed at him. Sean groaned and,to Macie's surprise, pushed her onto a wall.

"How about now?" he said mockingly.

Macie smirked. "nope. You're gonna try harder than that if you want to get ME to do something.

Sean closed his eyes and leaned closer until their lips were an inch apart. "Now?"

"No. What are you gonna do? Kiss me? Yeah right," she scoffed.

Sean shook his head. " You. You are something," he said as he moved off of her.

"What does that mean?"

Sean smirked. "You're all alone with a guy you know nothing about,but you won't move an inch." He turned around,he had a strange new expression.

"I know you won't do anything,we're on television." She was confident. This puzzled Sean. The other girls would always go weak kneed by now. They would usually be pulling him into a kiss. Was she that different?

Sean turned around and pushed her on the wall again,harder. "Who says we are right now? Right now I think Khione and Demi are having a fight that the camera crew finds very interesting. Besides do you see cameras?" Macie looked around and realised there were no visible cameras. She turned her attention back on Sean,he had a strange look on his face that did read dangerous,but she wasn't scared.

"If this is one of your tricks don't think it will work,but it's cute that you think you have a chance," she said. Sean smiled and let her go. Macie smirked and walked away,knowing she won.

"Ooh!" Julia said as she popped up behind Sean. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Sean said.

"But I saw you and Macie-"

"It's nothing. Just go check on Jamie or something." Julia shrugged and ran off.

"Just keep me in touch with your 'relationships'," she said. As Julia was running she bumped into John.

"So it's Sean," he said. He was happy about finding Julia's crush,which made Julia sad. It was absolutely NOT Sean. "I've found him.! And people say I'm dumb."

Julia sighed. "it's not Sean. It's someone else,someone with brown hair," she said as she ran off.

"Wait!" John said as he grabbed her hand. "Is it Scott?" Julia shook her head. "Haden?" Julia shook her head again.

"Why do you care about who I have a crush on?"

John smiled. "What,I can't help my friend get her dream guy?"

You can help me by looking in the mirror,Julia thought. She sighed."I'm just gonna go." It was her time to do the thing that always cheered her up,lighting a fire.

"Wait,Julia! Want to hang out later? After this challenge?"

"Sure!" Julia smiled as she ran. Now she was gonna do what she does when she's happy,light a fire.

_*With Kate and Alex*_

"Come on. Do it. I dare you," Alex said the a shivering Kate.

"It's so deep."

"It's three feet drop! Do you want to prove to everyone you don't have paranoia or don't you?"

Kate turned around and saw people staring at her. She closed her eyes tightly and as she stepped on the edge of the stage,screamed. "I can't do it!"

Alex groaned. "Fine just step a little to the right." Kate shrugged and nudged to the right,stepping on a rope and as she stepped off the rope flew into the air droping a sandbag on Chris. Alex started to laugh. "That's it!"

Kate sighed. "Does that prove I don't have paranoia?"

"Not really," Danny said.

"Boo!" John yelled from behind her. Kate jumped and fell off the stage.

"Ow," she said weakly.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" John screamed and asked at the same time.

"Hello!" Chris said. "Sandbag crushing my arm!"

"I'm...ow," Kate said again.

Danny sighed and jumped off the stage. He pick Kate up and examined her. "I don't see how you can twist your ankle on a drop so low."

"That's Kate for you," Scott said.

"You idiot!" Kate hissed at him. "You're my brother! Why didn't you help me?"

Maddie walked up to them and saw Kate's ankle. "Ooh. I don't see how you can walk on stage on that."

"Don't I get a medical leave?"

"Yeah...No. SOMEONE," she pointed to Chris. "should have fixed it."

"SANDBAG!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

"What's going on here?" Khione asked. Maddie just said nothing and walked away. Khione sighed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Maddie said. "Just go. I'm gonna go...call my mom." Maddie headed out the door and Khione just stood their angry. She knew Maddie was keeping something from her.

_*With Elizabeth and Alex*_

Alex was still cracking up about his prank on Chris until Elizabeth popped up from behind him. "I saw that."

"Wasn't it awesome!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah it was pretty funny. Why do you hate Chris?"

Alex stopped smiling. "You already asked me this."

"But I want to know."

"There's no reason I hate him. I just like messing with him," he lied.

"Really." Elizabeth could tell he was lieing. "Hmm... Alex what do you think we are?"

He was shocked. "Umm...We're friends...Aren't we?"

"Yeah." She seemed disapointed. " What do you think of me?" Alex laughed,but saw she was serious.

"Umm...I don't know...You're smart,and nice. We can be friends right?"

"Okay." She was sad and Alex hated that look in her eyes. He had to think of a reason to convince her not to like him. Time to put his lieing powers to work.

"Elizabeth. I...h-have a g-girlfriend." Perfect!

Elizabeth tried to be happy. "Oh good...Then I'll just have to meet her." Alex got nervous he got the feeling Elizabeth new what he was up to.

"Fine I guess you will. She's in New York! Right now!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"I can't WAIT to meet her." Elizabeth said before leaving change into her costume.

"Good!" He yelled. Alex sighed. This was NOT good.

_*With Amy*_

Amy was silently sitting in the balcony of the building until Hana came out. "are you okay? You look mad...or angry,or both."

"I-I'm f-f-fine."

Hana took a seat next to her. She wanted to be nice. "It looks like you have some problem with Tonia." Amy was surprised. "She told me. I think she kinda scared of you."Amy smiled. "But she's not a bad person you know."

Amy shifted her eyes to the floor. She didn't really know a lot about Tonia,but she knew her type. "H-how do y-you know?"

"I'm her friend. Besides I think I know why you hate her." This surprised Amy even more. How did Hana know her dark days at high school. "You like Vince." Amy sighed in relief,but was embarrassed at the same time.

"I-I do n-not!"

"You're stuttering!" hana yelled in an excited tone.

"I-I always st-st-stutter. W-what about y-you and H-H-Haden?"

Hana then shifted her eyes to the floor. "He doesn't like me. I don't understand him. First he seems nice and funny. Then he starts dating Macie AND Jamie! I mean how could he do that!"

"H-How do you k-know h-h-e's d-dating both?"

"Well I...He's...I mean...You're right!" She yelled. "I'm gonna go apologize right now!" Hana stood up and started running into the building. "Haden! I have to talk to you!" Hana found Haden backstage,with Jamie. He was eating chocolates Jamie was feeding her.

"People say chocolate is the food of love," Jamie said. At this Hana ran off,with tears in her eyes.

"And?" Haden said with five chocolates in his mouth.

"And tell about Hana!" she yelled while stuffing three more into his mouth.

"I can't...To much chocolate. Why are you...stuffing chocolate in my mouth?"

"To set a new Total Drama record. I heard Owen at like seventy. Open up! Here comes forty-seven!" Jamie stuff one in Haden's already stuffed mouth. "So tell about Hana. Something seems tenses between you two.

"MI dot ko?" His voice was muffled by all the chocolate.

"Speak clearly! Am I gonna have to punch the cocoa out of you?"

Haden quickly swallowed the sweets. "You put them there!"

"Oh yeah," Jamie said as if she forgot about the last five minutes.

"Jamie! Let's light a fire!" Julia yelled gleefully.

"Sure!" Jamie said. Before she left she turned to Haden. "You should talk to Hana."

"Sure," he said. He seriously thought he should. Whatever he did,he knew Hana wanted an apology.

_*With Maddie*_

"Yeah mom I'm doing fine," Maddie said as she was on the phone,out side of the building. "You're right,something is bothering me. It's just my co-host,Khione. Things have been a little rough between us:" She paused a bit. "It's like the last job all over again." After she said that Khione had spotted her and decided to listen to her conversation. "I think it would have been better if I was doing this alone. It is what I asked for...Really? That's great! I'll go tell her. Things are gonna get a lot better now." Khione was shocked. It sounded like Maddie was trying to get her out of the job! And she succeeded! She wasn't gonna take it. Khione deviously smiled and walked down the hall of the building.

"Maddie wants me gone? Then I'll see to it she goes first!"

**Tension! Anyway I'd like to say the winners of the new poll.**

**Amy/Vince (8)**

**Haden/Hana (5)**

**Annie/Christian,Macie/Sean,Khione /Raine (4)**

**So I have news for you. If you are Christian religion then you know that this is the season of lent. Because it is lent I decided to spend less time on the computer. This means for the next forty days there will be slower updates. I'm sorry,but DON'T WORRY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE! More costumes next time on Total Drama Fame and Fortune!**

**p.s. more ideas appreciated**


	11. I Heart New  York part 3

Maddie walked up on the dark stage in a ring leader outfit. "Welcome to Total Drama Fame and Fortune," she said as the spotlight lightly shone on her. "Today we have a good show for you. There will be drama! There will be action! There will be a fight to the death for a chance for a mi-"

"To the death?" Kate asked.

"Okay not to the death,but don't interrupt me!" Maddie snapped. She turned back to the camera. "Anyway. Welcome back. Our next contestant is Nathaniel Ramirez!"

Nate walked on the dark stage in a glittering black suit,a silver hat,and a single white glove. "Heehee!" He yelled as he twisted around.

"Sing!" Khione yelled in hopes of some entertainment.

"Billy Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who says that I am the one! Bu-ut the kid is not my son." He finished with a wink.

"Nine," Chris said.

"Eight," said Chef.

"Ten."

"Okay!" Maddie said. "Bye bye Nate. I think you have the most points! But can anyone top it? Well here comes Kate!"

"I have an injury!" Kate yelled.

"Just come out!" Maddie yelled back.

It took a few minutes for Kate to limp out in a ballerina costume. She was in a lot of pain. The judges observed her and she forced out a weak smile. "Why don't you dance sweetheart?" Chef asked.

"Uhh." Kate panicked. She slowly lifted her hurt foot in the air and stood on her tippy toes for about two seconds. Then she fell painfully.

"Ooh," Khione sighed. "THree."

"Not the best," Chef said. "Two."

"How about a six for effort," Chris said. Kate crawled off the stage. "Next!" Amy jumped out in an orange t-rex costume. It didn't seem to fit her. It was too big to fit her legs.

"G-G-Grrr," she said as she was picking a bone with her fake dino teeth.

"Hmm," Chef said. "I give it a seven."

"Eight," Khione said.

Chef sighed. "Nine. Ne-"

"That's my line thank you!" Maddie yelled. "So Amy,you can go now!" She took out a toy whip and swung it at her. Amy jumped and tripped on her costume,falling off the stage.

"Amy!" Vince said as he ran to her aid. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she replied.

"Here." He lifted her over his shoulder. "You don't mind me giving you a piggy back ride do you?"

"N-No." Her face was scarlet red. Luckily she had her bulky costume to hide in.

"Anyway! Time for our next contestant." Maddie didn't seem apologetic what she did. "Scott!"

Scott walked onstage with maracas, black sleeves, black pants,and a banana costume. He put up a performing smile. "It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Where he at? Where he at? Now there he go! There he go! I-" He was interrupted by a clipboard thrown by Khione.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "That is the most annoying song ever! One!"

"You annoyed Khione," Chris said. "TEN!"

"I give you a ten!" Chef said.

"Oh haha," Khione said sarcasticly.

"There goes our dancing our next contestant is Annie!" Annie was reluctant to come out. "AGAIN!" Maddie yelled. "This a game show people! You have to be in it to WIN it! So come on Annie!" Annie slowly came out in a brown curly wig and a pink dress from the movie The Sound of Music.

"Not good impressive until you sing," Chef said. Annie shook her head fiercely. She knew how terrible she was at singing.

"Either sing or get a two," Chris said.

Annie sighed. "Sorry," she said silently. "You are...16 going on 17," she said quietly.

"Sing," Chris said again. "Louder!"

Annie closed her eyes to expect the worst. "You are 16 going on 17 baby it's time to THINK!" Her voice was extremely high,almost to the point of breaking a window. "Better beware be-"

"ONE!" Chris yelled. He,like the rest of the judges had his ears covered.

"NONE?" Khione asked. "We can only give one to ten! By the way I give you a one!"

"Is it over?" Chef asked. He uncovered his ears. "Well for giving the most...interesting performence I give it a two." It was interesting. Some of the people were crawled up into a ball on the floor because of her singing.

"I know I stink,but really?" Annie said as she walked off.

"Okay!" Maddie said with earplugs on. "Next up is Haden!" Haden came out in a long brown wig,gold heels,and an round orange ball costume.

"What are you supposed to be?" Chris asked.

"I," Haden said. "am Miley citrus!"

Khione checked his costume card. "It says you're supposed to be Miley CYRUS."

"Oh," Haden said,embarressed. "Oh well. Gotta roll!" He tucked himself into his costume and rolled off the stage.

"Umm Five?" Chef said.

"Four," Chris said.

"Three," Khione said. "LET'S GET ON WITH IT!"

"Okay! Here comes Tonia!"

Tonia jumped out from backstage in a black mini skirt,hot pink shirt that was ripped at the sleeves,striped leggings and black amy boots. She had fake red highlights in her hair, and was trying to play and electric guitar. She stopped and shot a slingshot at the judges. Tonia smiled. "What's up suckers?"

"Nothin," Khione replied. "By the way,eight for the punk look."

"Nine," Chris said.

"I never liked punks," Chef said. "Four."

As Tonia left,Maddie introduced the next contestant,Vince. Vince came out in a silver suit with long shoulder pads,a whit long wig,and black shades.

"I'm confused," Chef said to his fellow judges. "What is it?"

"I'm Lady-I mean Lord Gaga," Vince said.

"Your card says Lady Gaga," Khione said. "So sing!"

"Over my dead body!" Vince yelled. "You're lucky that I even got into this costume!"

"Please!" Khione asked.

"No!" Vince knew he wasn't the best singer.

"Fine!" Khione yelled. "Two."

"Four," Chef said.

Chris sighed. "Listen I have a date soon so Two."

"Ooh Chris has another date with Blaineley!" Maddie said as she took Vince's place on the stage. Chris' face burned bright red from either embarressment or anger. Both pleased the co-host. "Anyway here come Elizabeth."

Elizabeth came out with a zombie mask on,dark green body paint,a bloody t-shirt,and ripped jeans. She held her arms out. "Mmmm." She took out a fake arm and bit into it,spewing fake blood around the room. This freaked a lot of people,especially Christian and Kate. Christian's face turned green and Kate screamed her head off when blood splattered on her shoe.

There was a long moment of silence after Kate fled out of the room,until Annie broke it. "WOOH! Awesome! That's my sister Elizabeth!" she said while clapping.

Khione shrugged. "Nine."

Chef smiled. "Finally something other than me that scared someone! Ten!"

Chris wasn't paying attention. "Nine. I thought Zombies eat brains?"

Elizabeth put her arms out. "Some do. But that is just a stereotype that ALL zombies eat brains. I'm the more-"

"We get it. So next up is Raine." Everyone peered into the stage,but Raine didn't come out. "Raine?" Maddie said. "Come out!"

"Okay!" Raine's voice didn't come from backstage it came from the balcony on the second floor. He was in a green hat,t-shirt and tights. He also had a belt with a fake dagger in it. Raine jumped off,holding onto a rope attached to the ceiling. As he flew to the stage he picked up Chris's gold watch on the way.

"Hey! My watch!"

Raine smiled as he landed on the stage. "I am Robin Hood! I steal from the rich and give to the poor!" He slipped the watch on his wrist. "The poor being me this time."

Chris growled. "One!"

Khione punched him. "He obviously deserves a ten!"

"Eight," Chef said. Khione raisedd her arm,but he stopped her. "Don't even think about it girly."

"Hey!" Maddie interrupted. "Let's welcome Jamie!" Jamie came out with a peace sign on a tye die t-shirt,brown floral pants,and brown sandals. She was also wearing sunglassed.

She growled. "Peace,love,harmony!" she said in a high voice. "That is what our world should be! With no...violence." She had a lot of trouble with that last part.

"Hmm," Chef said. "It's not my style. Four."

"I give it an eight!" Khione said

"Seven!" Chris said,imitating Khione. (p.s. this was just added. Sorry for forgeting Jamie before!)

"Let's just bring in our last contestant,Alex!" Alex came out in a blue button up shirt with w white shirt underneath,kaki pants, sneakers,and his hair done straight.

"This is Chris Mcclean here!" he said. "Many of you don't know that when I learn that I wasn't hosting I threw a tantrum like a little girl!" This made everyone laugh,except Chris. "The only reason I got the NURSING job is because I cried in front of the producers. Oh and do you know I still have my blankie? His name is fluffykins."

Chris jumped up. "It's not that I still keep it to sleep with! It's just for the memories."

"We all know it's in my suitcas," Alex said. "Oh well have a good night and remember I like to pretend I'm Katy Perry when nobody's looking. Thank you!" He said as he jumped of the stage.

Khione couldn't stop laughing. After she caught her breath she still couldn't get a straight face. "I give it a TEN!"

Chris was steaming. "ONE! Chef agrees with me right?"

"Yeah," Chef said as he was holding up ten fingers. "So who's the winner?"

"What?" Maddie paid no attention. She was listening to her ipod. "Oh um...The fluffy marshmallows!" The marshmallows cheered and the peanuts sighed.

"I knew it," Macie said.

"Anyway your reward is a hundred bucks to do whatever you want in New York!"

"Can we go shopping?" Julia asked.

"No! But you can do something else like the movies,a play,a sandwhich,whatever!" Maddie replied.

"So see us next time," Khione said. "On Total."

"Drama."

"Fame and Fortune!"

**Wooh this took a long time! Sorry it took long to update! Anyway if your character is on the fluffy marshmallows pick something your character would spend the money on.**


	12. Money,money,money part1

**The results!**

**1st: Amy/Vince**

**2nd:Haden Hana**

**3rd: Annie/Christian, Macie/Sean,and Khione/Raine**

**I'm pretty shocked with these results. I never knew how much people liked Amy and Vince.**

"How many times do I have to say this THERE IS NO 600TH FLOOR!" a man at the front desk of the empire state building said to Khione. "No wonder nobody wanted this job. Since 2005 kids have been coming yelling 'Where's the 600th floor'. "

"I know you have the key!" Khione yelled.

"THERE IS NO KEY!" he yelled back. "Now just run along kid."

"I'm not a kid! But I will come back," Khione said as she walked to the door. Before she left she glared at him. "I WILL be back."

As she left, Annie rushed into the building. The front desk guy sighed. "Ma'am we are almost closing." Annie paid no attention. She quickly ran toward the elevator.

_*Annie confessional*_

"Elizabeth is trying to get me to 'conquer' my fears. Gosh. CAN'T SHE JUST LET ME HAVE MENTAL BREAKDOWNS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

_*At the top floor*_

When the doors of the elevator opened Annie ran out,expecting lots of people. It WAS New York. But,surprisingly,there were only a few people. She sighed,finally some peace and quiet. She stared out happily at the window for a few minutes until..."Hey loser." The voice of Christian came from behind peace,it was gone.

"You," she growled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for you," He replied. "You sister says she wants to help you with you fear."

"And you are here because?"

He smirked. "I want to see how many people will stare at you when you start screaming." He was all ready. He even had his phone set for a video and knew what he would call it when it got on youtube. "So let's go before the crowd dies down!"

"No!" Annie ran away from him.

She heard the " It is time for all visitors to leave" broadcast but didn't listen. She ran into an elevator,pressing every button she could see.

Just before the doors closed,Christian jumped in. "You're not getting away so easily."

Then,at that moment the elevator shook and stopped. "I'm sorry we are having some...technical difficulties. The elevator won't be coming down for a while," said a man on an intercom.

"Yes!" yelled Annie. She looked at who she was trapped with. "No!"

_*With Neveah*_

Neveah was happily eating an ice cream cone with a guy who had hair and eyes like her's,but he was much taller. "What flavor did you get Nickolas?"

The tall guy,who was Nickolas, said. "Mint chocolate chip."

"Cool," Neveah said. "I'm so glad I'm back in New York!"

"You were only gone for three days," said Nickolas.

"Shut up!" Neveah put some of her ice cream on his face. They both laughed and Scott whatched from his hiding place,behind a trash can.

_*Scott confessional*_

"Who is this Nickolas guy anyway! I'm not jealous,by the way!" Scott crossed his arms. "Neveah should have told me she had a boyfriend before she kissed me!" He groaned. "I'm not jealous!"

_*Back to Neveah and Nickolas*_

As the two were passing by a large building,Neveah noticed a sign saying, 'Talent Competition! Anyone can enter for chance to win 200 dollars!'. "NICKOLAS ENTER THIS NOW!" Neveah yelled.

Nickolas shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on! You are an awesome singer! It's bad enough you didn't enter Total Drama with Nate and I," Neveah pleaded. "Please!" She bent down on one knee. "Please!"

"Alright!" Nickolas gave in. He held out his arm to her. "Care to follow me as I enter?"

"I'll be glad to!" Neveah said. As they went inside Scott had an idea. He followed the two inside.

_*With Haden and Jamie*_

"So what are you doing with your money?" Haden asked Jamie.

Jamie shrugged. "Probably gonna see a broadway play." At that moment she paused,next to her was a sign saying '_American Idiot_ playing at 12:00 and 5:00'. She checked the clock over the theater,4:57. "BYE!" She yelled as she ran inside to get tickets.

Haden shook his head. He swore he saw a trail of smoke after her.

_*Jamie Confessional*_

"Like I was gonna miss a chance to see Greenday sing broadway!"

_*With Julia and John*_

The two teens both walked casually to one expensive restaurant. Eyes of well-dressed people turned to them as they walked in. Julia and john stared at the designer dresses and suits as they stared at their retail store clothes. "HI!" Julia said while waving.

A waiter scoffed at them. "I'm sorry kids but there are no chicken fingers here."

"Aw!" Julia said.

John,unlike Julia, knew that this was an insult. "I don't like chicken fingers anyway. We would like a table please."

The waiter laughed. "This is a five star restaurant. One meal would cost at LEAST one hundred dollars. Now why don't you-"

"It just so happens that I have a hundred dollars right here," John said.

"Me too!" Julia said delightedly.

The waiter sighed. "Follow me."

"Can we have a window seat?" asked Julia.

"Sure!" the waiter said,mockingly. As they reach a four seat table Julia immediately noticed a grill in the middle of the table. She squealed at the thought of people WANTING you to set your food on fire. The waiter gave them menus. "Enjoy your date."

"Thanks," John said. He flipped open the menu and finally noticed," W-What? Um waiter w-we are just friends."

"Y-yeah," Julia said nervously and sadly.

"Whatever," the waiter said as he left.

"Date," John sighed. "C-Crazy right?"

"Yeah," Julia said. "You know...Unless you...Think this could be a...date."

John thought it was a joke and laughed,but he saw she was serious. "Oh..uh...LOOK IT'S DANNY AND KATE! Hi guys!" He waved at them as they passed by the window. Danny slowly waved back and John motioned them to come in. "W-why don't they eat with us? You now for...company."

Julia sighed. "Sure."

_*With Khione*_

After Khione left The Empire State building she walked around a bit. Her phone rang. She picked it up showing a text message from Maddie saying that the plane won't leave until 2:00 AM. "Great," she said sarcasticly.

"Khione!" Maddie yelled after her. She was holding two dog hats. "I got to tickets to Cats!" Khione just stood there,glaring. "The musical...You know..." Khione turned around and walked away. "Come on! I got a prank planned and everything!" Khione just kept walking. "FINE THEN! BE THAT WAY!"

_*With Hana and Amy*_

"So Amy," Hana said. "What do you want to do?"

Amy shrugged. She started playing with the straw in her smoothie. Across the table of the cafe Hana sighed. She was thinking of Haden,obviously. She thought of how he was such a jerk,but then again- Hana sighed sighed too, she thought of Vince. She never had such a crush before. Why did she have to see him everywhere! Like outside the window. "Hey it Vince,Nate,and Tonia," Hana said. Amy was surprised. She looked out and saw Vince at one end of Tonia and Nate at the other. She glared at Tonia. Tonia was despicable,leading on those two boys.

Amy opened her mouth to call on Vince,but instead, "Nate!" Nate turned around and waved. Amy didn't know what happened next but she felt her hand motioning him to come in.

_*Amy Confessional*_

"S-S-Stupid!"

_*With Vince,Tonia,and Nate*_

Tonia smiled and nudged Nate. "I think she's calling you."

"Shut up," he said back,but laughed and went inside. Hana came out of the cafe as he went in.

Vince bit his lip at the sight of Nate and Amy. He turned to Tonia. "Don't you care?"

Tonia looked surprised. "What? Amy's not gonna bite."

"I mean...Don't you like Nate?"

"Yeah we're friends."

Vince frowned. "That's NOT what I meant."

Tonia's eyes turned to the floor. She was nervous,very nervous. She knew what she was going to say. She knew what the answer will be. "Vince I-"

"Hey guys!" Hana cut between them.

_*Hana Confessional*_

"Don't get me wrong. Tonia's my friend but...Amy needs help in her love life."

_*With Nate and Amy*_

Amy was shaking out of her seat. What did she just do?

Nate was nervous too. Did he just leave Vince and Tonia alone? He masked his nervousness and took Hana's seat. "I didn't know you had such a crush on me," he joked.

"I-I d-don't!" She punched him.

It didn't hurt,but Nate rubbed his arm anyway. "Harsh. So what's up?"

Amy rubbed her arm. "I-I want y-your h-help."

_*With Demi and Raine*_

"I always wanted to go the subway!" Demi exclaimed.

"How can you be excited about such a disgusting place like this?" Raine commented as he rubbed off some green sludge that got caught on his pants.

"It's exciting isn't it?" Demi said. "I mean,since it's something new,it's an adventure!"

Raine groaned and sat down. "How can you be so excited about everything? When we saw a hobo on the street you were jumping up and down as I gave him a dollar. What is with you?"

Demi looked to the floor. "What's wrong with being happy? I mean,when you gave that hobo a dollar it was enough money for a burger. I bet he hasn't had one of those in a while." This shocked Raine. How could someone be so happy? Demi took a seat across from him. "If I annoy you so much,why did you bring me here?" She felt this way,but mostly she was wondering why he didn't bring Khione instead.

"I," Raine started. "Wanted to say...I'm sorry." He leaned back on his chair. "I didn't want anyone to see me say that."

Demi laughed. "We are on a reality show stupid!"

Raine hit his head. "Crap!"

Demi smiled. "Thanks." Raine smiled back as they talked for the rest of the ride.

_*With Jamie*_

As Jamie walked out of the theatre she was extremely disapointed. "Well that sucked. Green Day didn't even sing show tunes!" Sean started to stroll by and she waved to him. "Yo blondie!"

Sean sighed. "I'd appreciate you not calling me blondie."

"Sorry. So what did you do with your money?"

Sean gave a devious smiled. "Nothing. I'm saving it."

"Is that part of the rules?"

"Maybe." Sean decided it was time to share his intellect. "You see,Jamie, this is all going to count in the long run. You need to plan. That way,you can win."

"But what about living in the moment?"

"I'm sorry?"

Jamie sighed. It was time to teach him something. "To just do something for the fun of it! No thinking,just doing."

"I have no time for that."

She shook her head. "Haven't you ever just done something for no reason?"

"Of course not! I was always taught not to. Besides I have fun doing what I do,thinking things through."

"I could never have fun doing that. I would hate to have my whole life lived through a plan. BUt hen again,not everything goes according to plan." This shocked Sean. "Look a doggy!" Jamie ran off chasing after the dog.

_*Elizabeth and Alex*_

"Annie!" Elizabeth yelled. "Where are you?"

"Annie!" Alex yelled. He found no point in trying to find her,but he was happy that he could get out of the 'girlfriend' situation,until...

"Alex! Is that you?" A girl yelled towards him. She was tall,blond,and could easily pose as a model.

"Oh," Alex said. He recognized the girl."Hey...you."

The girl laughed. "It's Scarlet. I know,my make-over made me look like a whole new person."

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks.

_*Elizabeth Confessional*_

"Alex obviously hired her to pose as his girlfriend!...Does he want to get away from me that much?"

_*End*_

"Scarlet!" Alex exclaimed. He then got an idea. He took out his phone and texted Scarlet,'be my fake girl again?'

Scarlet read it and winked at Alex. She hugged him. "I missed you babe!"

_*With Macie*_

"Oh come on!" Macie yelled as she was kicked out of her favorite clothes store. It was the third one she was kicked out of. Apparently,through the power of text,Maddie was able to notify all stores to not accept her money. Macie didn't get the message though. Her next place was her best friend,Sarah's favorite store. As she went inside she bumped into Sarah.

"Macie?" she said.

Macie turned around. "Oh crap." she smiled. "Sarah!" She yelled while giving her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh,daddy just gave me a few hundred bucks. He's getting so cheap! Anyway,you know what that means!"

"uhh...I don't know," she did know,but was why too nervous to say it.

Sarah looked at her strangely. "DUH! SHOPPING!"

**Part 2 up next! Why? because I'm too lazy to put it all in one chapter! By the way,I have two important questions to ask you all.**

**1. Do you have any ideas for the show? (tell me)**

**2. Does Rebecca Black's Friday annoy you to death,as much as it does me?**


	13. Money,money,money part2

Christian and Annie just sat their across each other,staring. "So," Christian said,awkwardly.

"So," Annie replied.

"Okay... Maybe we could talk about the alliance,since you OBVIOUSLY brought us down in the last challenge."

"Did not!" she yelled defensively.

Christian smirked."Please...You positively SUCK at singing."

Annie laughed. "I know. Elizabeth got the singing. I got the strength. For instance-" She punched rubbed his arm,it actually hurt. He laughed. "Is fighting the only way for us to be nice to each other?" she asked.

Christian laughed. "I guess."

Annie smiled." But...Why did you come to get me?"

Christian stopped laughing. "I don't know...I guess seeing you in that crowd talking about your dad...I know you have problems with your dad and all...I just thought maybe if you could face your fear of crowds,maybe you can forget about your dad."

Annie looked down. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged."I don't know."

"Oh."

Christian sighed. "I know about terrible dads okay?"

"What did your dad do?"

"He..." Christian groaned.

"What?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it okay?"

Annie stood up. "Why not?"

"It's just...I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled.

"Why are you so angry!" she yelled back.

"Because you're being annoying!"

"I just want to know!"

Christian glared at her. "It's none of your business!"

The elevator started to move again,but they paid no attention. "So what?"

"So what?" The elevator stopped. "So what? You're like everyone else. Just leave me alone!"

"Fine." The elevator doors opened and Annie walked out. Before she left the building,she face the angry Christian. "I don't know why,but when I told you about my dad, a small part of me thought...that I...could..." She tried,but couldn't finish her sentence. " I was wrong." She left Christian to steam amongst himself.

Christian just stayed and did what he always did when people brought up his parents to calm himself down. He sat down,screamed into his hands,and bit his hands until he felt pain. Today, he didn't feel any better.

_*With Neveah*_

Neveah was almost jumping out of her seat. As a blond girl finished her terrible singing and the host came on stage to announce Nickolas. "Go Nickolas!" she yelled,louder than everyone else in the room.

Nickolas winked at her and sat down at a piano. "Some things,we don't talk about,rather do without,and just hold a smile. Falling,in and out of love,ashamed and proud of together all the while."

Neveah clapped loudly. Scott sneaked up and tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey."

Neveah quickly spinned around. "Hey! Isn't he amazing?" she asked.

"Yes," Scott growled.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I signed up for the show."

"So that's what you spent your money on?"

Scott sighed. "Yeah. What did you spend it on?"

"That," Neveah said while pointing to Nickolas. "I think he will win. He is an incredible singer." She smiled,but Scott frowned. He decided it was time to change his talent.

Meanwhile,Nickolas was finishing up. "Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me...go." The crowd gave him a standing ovation as he walked off.

"Looks like we have a crowd favorite!" The host said. "Now here comes Scott on the dru-"

"Actually," Scott interrupted. "I will be singing."

"Okay then. Scott everybody!"

As Scott took the mic the crowd clapped,Neveha was the loudest. "So I'm gonna sing a song called If It KIlls Me by Jason Mraz." He nodded to guy who started playing piano. "Hello. Tell me you know,yeah. You've figured me out.

Something gave it away" He fixed his eyes on Neveah.

"And it would be such a beautiful moment

To see the look on your face

To know that I know that you know now

And baby that's the case of my wishful thinking

You know nothing

Well you and I

Why,we go carrying on for hours on end

We get along much better than your boyfriend

Well all I really want to do is love you

a kind much closer than friends do

But still I can't say it after all we've been through

And all I really want from you if to feel me

As the feeling inside keeps building

And I will find a way to you if it kills me

If it kills me." As he stopped singing the crowd applauded. Scott grinned in satisfaction,thinking it was more claps than Nickolas'.

As he stepped down Neveah ran to him and hugged him. "That was awesome!" she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me you were such a good singer!"

Scott blushed. "Well-"

"Hey man," Nickolas said as he came up to Scott. "You were great."

"Thanks," Scott whispered.

Nickolas smiled. "Anyway-"

"Nickolas?" A girl about eight-teen said.

Nickolas turned around. "Karen? You came!" He ran up and kissed her. "See ya later guys," he said to Neveah and Scott as he walked away with Karen.

Neveah waved. Scott just stood there,jaw dropped. "What the- I though he was- Why did he just-"

"They're cute aren't they?" Neveah asked.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Scott yelled.

Neveah burst out laughing. "Nickolas? HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"Oh. " He felt very stupid.

"Besides," Neveah said while taking his hand. "If he was my boyfriend I wouldn't have kissed you."

"So you did want to kiss me," Scott said flirtatiously.

Neveah smiled. "Kinda." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Wait," Scott broke away. "Does this mean we're...dating?"

Neveah blushed."I guess."

"Alright!" He kissed her again.

_*With Danny and Kate*_

Danny and Kate stood there at the window,staring at an almost sweating,John. Well, Danny was,Kate was staring at the burner in the middle of the table. Danny noticed and smirked. "I bet you can't have dinner there without freaking out."

"Oh no," Kate said. "You are not going to TRICK me into going into that fire hazard. I'M going to a safety seminar."

Danny shrugged and walked toward the door. "Okay...Chicken."

"Not working!"

"Wimp. Coward, Scaredy-"

"Let's go," Kate said while pushing past Danny.

As Danny and Kate took seats across from Julia and John,John sighed. "So," John said. "Let's order."

"Yes," Julia said. "Let's...order," she almost growled.

_*Kate Confessional*_

"I don't think Julia wants me to eat with her..."

_*End*_

After waiting twenty minutes in silence all four of them wanted to leave. But neither one didn't know how to say it. "So," John said.

"So," Julia said.

"H-here's the food," Danny said. A waiter came bearing three plates of raw meet.

"We-We're supposed to...eat this?" Julia asked.

The waiter laughed. "No ma'am." He flicked on the burner on the table. "See?"

Julia clapped. "Ooh!"

John smiled . "I knew you'd like this place." Julia turned to him and smiled back.

Kate,on the other hand,was on the verge of passing out. "Th-that's v-very...hot."

"Are you scared?" Danny asked.

"No!" she yelled.

The waiter took out a bottle. "You all will want to see this." He poured some of the liquid onto the burner,making a flame. Danny shrugged. John,and Julia clapped,but Kate fainted and fell off of her chair.

Danny got out and checked her pulse. "Just a little woosey I guess."

"She looks hurt," Julia said.

Danny shook his head. "I think all she needs is fresh air."

"I'll take her outside!" John said.

"No," Danny said. "I'll do it. You two stay." Danny slung Kate over his shoulder and took her outside.

As he left,John sighed. "Well that was-"

"Interesting?" Julia said.

"Yeah," John said. "Shall we eat ma'lady?" He said while bowing.

Julia bowed."We shall sir."

_*With Demi and Raine*_

Demi lightly jumped out of the metro station and onto the New York fumbled out. "I don't know how people do that everyday," he said.

"It's so much fun!" Demi yelled. "Want to go again?"

"No," Raine said. "no I'm good."

Demi frowned and looked around the city until she spotted Macie. "Look it's Macie. Hey Macie!" She waved to her and her friend.

macie's face turned red. Sarah snickered. "Who are your friends Mace?" She laughed. "They look...common."

Macie growled. "I don't know them at all!" She turned her head.

"Hey Macie!" Demi yelled. Macie said nothing. Demi sighed and pulled Raine and herself toward Macie. "Macie! Whats up?"

Sarah giggled again. "So you do know ..." She studied the two of them. "Well we don't want to be rude do we?" She said to Macie. Macie gulped. "Why don't you come along with us?" She said to Raine. Raine rolled his eyes.

But Demi,unaware that she was being ignored said," Sure!"

Macie groaned and pushed Demi and Raine away from Sarah. "Listen!" She yelled at them. "Unlike you two,Sarah and I are upperclass,which means we don't want care about your stories from back on the farm! Now if you embarass me and ruin my friendship with Sarah, my social life will be RUINED! And if I'm ruined you're ruined! So I expect you to just shut up and smile. GOT IT!" Raine and Demi nodded their heads in fear. "Good." Macie turned back to Sarah. "Shall we go then?"

Sarah smiled and led to way. Before following her,Macie glared back at Demi and Raine. As she looked away Demi and Raine sighed in relief. "Do you live on a farm?" Demi asked. Raine shook his head. "Me neither."

_*An hour later*_

Raine sighed as he sat,bored out of his mind,in the designer clothes store. He tried to ignore the eyes of interested girls and some guys. Macie was extremely nervous, finding that everything costed more the the hundred dollars she earned. Sarah,and Demi seemed to be the only ones having fun. They tried on tons of clothes and put them on a pile on a couch. "That's so cute!" Demi exclaimed as Sarah twirled in a glittering gold dress.

"Gorgeous," Macie said.

"I know," Sarah said. "I think I'll take it." As the the three of them walked to the counter with the dress Sarah squealed and picked up a strap silver sandals. "Oh Demitria! This is perfect for you!"

"You think?" Demi said.

"Duh," She said. "You should buy it."

"Um..Okay." Demi took the sandals carefully.

Raine almost jumped for joy as he saw the three girls at the counter. "So we're going right? Like right now right?"

"Yeah. After we pay," Demi said. She gave the cashier the sandals. "So how much? 40, 45 dollars?"

The cashier laughed. "These designer sandals are 115 dollars."

"WHAT!" Demi yelled. " I-I don't have that kind of money. They're just shoes!" The whole store gasped,except Demi and Raine.

"I knew it," Sarah said. "Mace," She turned to Macie. "Your friends are not like us. Which means YOU'RE not like us. I think I'll have to excuse you from the country club."

Macie gasped. "Y-You can't do that! Their not even my friends!"

"Oh please," Sarah said while picking up her cell phone. "You probably met them at a Walmart."

"Actually we are all on Total Drama Fame and Fortune together," Raine said.

" Total drama?" Sarah retorted. "That sorry excuse for television? I always knew you were pathetic Mace."

Raine and Demi stared at eachother in shock. Macie's hands balled up into a fist. "You little bi-" She punched her before she could finish.

"Ooh..Catfight!" The cashier said.

_*With Jamie and Sean*_

Sean stared carefully at the food Jamie was holding out to him. "So..You..Eat it?" They were the only ones in possession of the food in the porch of resturant they were eating at.

"Yes you it!" Jamie said. "What,you've never eaten a hotdog before?"

Sean continued to stare at the hotdog. "No."

Jamie's mouth opened in shock. Then she quickly covered Sean's mouth with her hand. "Don't tell anyone that!" She looked around at the tables next to theirs. "It's unamerican," she whispered.

Sean rolled his eyes at took her hand off his mouth. "Fine I'll eat it. Just tell me what it's made out of." Jamie shrugged. "Then I'm not eating it."

Jamie sighed. "Nobody knows what it's made out of. That's the point."

"But I have to know what I'm putting in my body before-"

"Shhh," Jamie said. "You know what I said about not always knowing everything? Well this is-"

"Actually you talked about not following a plan," Sean corrected.

"Whatever," Jamie said. "Let's just start with eating this. Open up!" Sean closed his mouth tighter as Jamie held the hot dog to his mouth. Aft a minute of trying to push it into his mouth,Jamie gave up. "Fine! I'll eat it...Baby."

"Ugh...Fine." Sean took the hotdog from her hand and took a bite. He struggled to get it down his throat. Jamie smiled as he swallowed the peice. "Yuck...I need something gourmet. Let's just order something.

"Sure," Jamie said. Then she gobbled up the rest of the hotdog. She looked at the menu then check her pockets for cash. "Tar tar sauce! I spent the rest of my money on the hotdog. Can you pay?"

Sean smirked. "Now it's time for me to teach you something." As the waitress came,Sean studied her. She was a brunette,about 17,and her eyes were wet from crying,probably from a break-up.

"What...Is ...your...order?" she said between sniffles.

Sean closed his menu. "Yes,I'll have the-" He turned to her with fake-sympathy. "Oh...what's wrong?"

The waitress covered her eyes. "M-My boyfriend...broke up with me! I thought we had something special."

"Well he is an idiot to have let such a pretty girl get away," Sean said. The waitress blushed. "If I was him, I'd be running back to you right now." He took her hand. "He doesn't deserve you."

The waitress uncovered her eyes and stared at him . "Are you trying to make me feel better, or are you hitting on me?"

"Guess," He said. The waitress giggled. "Ice tea and tiramisu for me,please."

"Uhh...Chocolate ice cream please," Jamie said.

"Right away. "The waitress said. She stared at Sean as she left.

"That was a shocking performance," Jamie said. "So what's it for?"

"Free dessert," Sean said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know if it's going to work though."

"And you also don't know that you just ordered off of the kiddie menu. Here she comes."

"Chocolate ice cream for the girl and ice tea and tiramisu for the...boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Jamie said.

"Oh!" the waitress said happily. "Then you're free tonight..."

"Jacob," Sean lied. "And you are free too?"

"Yeah! Tonight,here, then?" Sean shook his head. "Good enjoy! That will be 20 dollars."

"Okay." Sean took out his wallet. "Oh no. I only have a ten. Gosh I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay!" The waitress yelled. "There's a special...discount today. It's free. Enjoy."

"Thanks," Sean said. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight,Jacob!" She said as she walked away.

"Jacob?" Jamie asked.

"My discount name." He took a bite of his tiramisu.

_*With Nate and Amy*_

"So let me get this straight," Nate said as he was still sitting with Amy at the cafe table. "You want my help to break Vince and Tonia apart?"Amy nodded. "You want us to work together? To split them apart? And you are doing this because you want to help me get Tonia." Amy nodded again. "No offense,but I barely know you."

"Y-You know my n-name i-i-is Amy," she said.

"I also know you stutter,but we barely talk at all. Why are you asking for my help?"

Amy shrugged. "Y-you and T-Tonia."

Nate smirked. "You sneaky girl. You want me to get Tonia out of the way so you can have Vince all to yourself."

Amy shook her head. "I-It's n-not like t-that."

"I think it's exactly that." He put his head in front of hers and stared at her. "You like Vince." Amy's face turned red and she pulled away. "I knew it! Your ashamed to admit it."

Amy tried to cover her red face. "Shut up," she whispered.

He didn't pay attention. "That's why you've been cutting between those two all the time-"

"Shut up," She said.

"But you don't want him to know-"

"I said shut up!"

Nate continued to ignore her. "But of course,Tonia's more outgoing than you-"

"SHUT UP!" Amy yelled. Nate finally noticed her anger. "I should have n-never asked you for help." She walked out of the cafe.

She sat on the curb,trying to clear her head. Soon Nate sat next to her. "I'll help you." Amy turned her head. "If you can help me with Tonia and I'll help you with Vince." He saw she wasn't going to forgive him. "I'm sorry." Amy finally smiled and shook his hand.

"I-It's a d-d-deal."

_*With Alex and Elizabeth*_

"So."Elizabeth said to Alex and the girl wrapped around his arm.

"Times Square sure is beautiful isn't it?" Alex asked.

"It sure is honey!" Scarlet,the girl with her hands wrapped around his arm said.

They said nothing until a woman came to their table to talk to Alex and Scarlet. "Would you to lovebirds like to join our couples' game? Only 25 dollars each to enter. The prize is one hundred dollars!" She said while handing them a clipboard.

Alex shook his head. "No thanks I-"

"Alex," Elizabeth said. "You two should do it. You are dating right?" She said suspiciously. "Right?"

"Of course." Scarlet said. "Let's do it Alex," She said while taking the clipboard and signing their names.

"Great," The woman said. "Let's go!" She took Alex and Scarlet both by the wrists and toward a stage in the middle of Times Square. "Okay people!" She said to a microphone. "We now have just enough people to start the game. Wooh!" The audience clapped and cheered. Elizabeth snuck in to watch in the front row. "Now let's introduce our couples!" She went on to talk to all the people on stage. When she got to Scalet and Alex. "Hello..."

"Scarlet."

"Alex."

"Hello Scarlet and Alex! So how did you two meet?"

She gave the mic to Alex. "Well...Uh...A few months ago I ran away from home and was hanging around this building. It turned out to be a photography studio,she was interning at and,well she helped me through a lot of stuff...We've been best friends ever since."

The host took the mic back. "So your just friends?"

Elizabeth smiled,until Scarlet took the mic. "But! Later something just clicked...and we uh...started dating!" Elizabeth frowned.

"aww! Isn't that sweet!" The host said. "Let's start with the first challenge! That kissing challenge!" Alex and Scarlet both flinched. The screen started to appear on the stage. "We have some home movies to share with you all. And the last four couples who can continue kissing,without laughing for the longest time will go on to the next round. The game starts...NOW!" The screen popped up,showing infinite videos of people falling down. All the other couples started to kiss except Scarlet and Alex,they just stayed there,sweating like crazy. "Come on kiss!" The host said to them. "Or you two are disqualified!" They looked around them to see people staring at them,Elizabeth too.

Alex slowly leaned in until Scarlet squealed and backed away. "Alex I can't!" For a brief moment Time Square almost seemed silent.

"Why not?" The host asked.

"Because I have a boyfriend," she said. She took Alex's hand. "I know we promised eachother,we wouldn't fall in love,but when you left for the show I met this guy and I decided how stupid our promise was. That's why I can't do it. Elizabeth!" She turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I'm sorry,but the only reason I did this is because Alex made me do it!"

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"Scarlet!" Alex said.

Scarlet turned to him. "I'm sorry Alexander Mcclean,but you have to accept that you can't run away from everything." She turned to Elizabeth who was by now running away. "And that you have to after some things." She pointed to Elizabeth and Alex turned to her. She was running away from him,and just bumped into a man on the street. "Go after her!" Scarlet yelled.

Alex just stood there. He looked out and saw that she sat down on the stage. "She got away."

_*With Elizabeth*_

Elizabeth stared sadly outside the window of Starbucks. "Hey," a voice came from behind her. She turned around to see it was Annie. "How come you didn't get anything?"

"Some lowlife pit-pocketed me outside," she said. "I got nothing."

Annie smiled. "well luckily I had enough change for two." She pulled out two cups of black coffee.

"Yum," Elizabeth said sarcasticly.

Annie put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth pulled away. "Alex...He...I thought he was different...That he actually liked me...but he's just like everyone else...just trying to get rid of me."

Annie frowned. "That's not true."

"It is true!" Elizabeth yelled. "Nobody likes me! I'm alone."

Annie put both of her hands on Elizabeth cheeks and looked at her sincerely. "Listen to me. I love you. Our brother and mother both love you. You are NOT alone. I am ALWAYS here for you." She took her hands away and picked up her coffee. "Besides. We don't need anyone else other than ourselves." She took a sip and closed her eyes. "We don't need anymore heartbreak."

Elizabeth sighed. "That's what you think." She pour some milk into her coffee,then hugged Annie. "But thanks anyway."

_*With Haden*_

"I'm buying a ticket for Saturday Night Live please," Haden said while showing some of his money. The man at the ticket stand took it and gave him two tickets. "Oh I'm sorry,but I'm just buying one ticket."

"Sorry no refunds," The guy said. "Take a friend." Then he closed the ticket stand.

"A friend," Haden said. He looked around and saw Vince. He walked up to him. "Vink what's up?"

"Vince," he corrected.

"So do you want to see a...show with me?"

Vince turned to him. "I'm not gay."

"Umm,good for you?" Haden said, "That was random. Anyway,how about that show?"

Vince sighed. "Sure. I'll go."

"Go where?" Tonia asked.

"Saturday Night Live," Haden said.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Uh sure I guess," Haden said. "It's getting late,we should go."

"Guys wait!" Hana yelled as she was running toward them. "W-What are you doing?"

"We're going to see Saturday Night Live!" Tonia said.

_*An hour later*_

"Hey Tonia can you hold this?" Haden asked,showing his two tickets. "You guys can go inside I'll try to snag some tickets."

Tonia took them. "Umm...Okay. Vince come on!" She took his hand and they walked inside.

"Guys wait!" Hana yelled. She sighed and took Haden's hand. "Let's go."

"But we don't have tickets!" Haden said.

"We don't need them. Let's go," she said.

Haden gasped. "You mean sneak in?" he whispered.

Hana sighed. "Yeah. Let's go."

_*Hana Confessional*_

"I decided to humor him a bit!"

_*With Tonia and Vince*_

"Are you sure we should've left them?" Vince asked.

"They'll be fine," Tonia said. "Don't you remember? Her cousin works here."

_*With Haden and Hana*_

Haden jumped into the hall holding his hands in karate chop form. "We have to be sneaky," he whispered. He peered down the hall and saw a stage-hand coming. "Shh!" He yelled. He pushed himself onto a wall as the stage-hand passed. "Let's go go go!" He ran down the hall and motioned Hana to come.

"This is..." Hana laughed and followed him,but stopped when she saw he was holding Dana Carvey hostage.

He had him up a wall with his hand on his mouth. "Shh," He said. He carefully pinched his shoulder and walked away as Dana Carvey fell on the floor,alseep.

"What did you do!" Hana yelled.

"He was about to let us go! We don't need anyone giving us away. So he's gonna be taking a nap until the end of t"

Hana groaned. "He's the host!"

"Say what?"

"Besides they is no letting us go because WE DID NOT SNEAK IN HERE!"

"Say what WHAT?"

"My cousin works here and that's why we got in for free. I just decided to let you play your game,because it was funny. But this is too far."

Haden looked down at Dana Carvey. "So this is the host...I just knocked him out..."

"Hey there's Carvey!" A security guard yelled. He ran over and saw he was asleep. He turned to Haden and Hana."You two are definately out of here!"It only took five minutes for him to pick up Haden and Hana,and throw them outside.

Hana sighed. "Knocking out the host...Not your best move...Welll at least you didn't punched him...I'm going to the airport."

Haden stared at the door they were thrown out of. "Hey...I MADE YOU LAUGH!" he just realized. Hana's face turned red.

_*At the airport*_

"I don't know why you're mad at me," Maddie said to Khione. "I honestly don't."

"Let's see," Khione said. "Why would I ever be mad at you? Oh that's right! You tried to get me fired!"

"I did not!"

"Then why were you calling the producers?"

"I wasn't!"

"Then who were you calling?"

"My mom!" Maddie yelled.

"Oh," Khione said. "I-I'm sorry."

Maddie crossed her arms. "Should I forgive you?"

"Yes."

"Why."

"Uhh." Khione reached into her pocket. "Because I have candy?" She held out some gummy bears.

Maddie smiled and took them. "Thanks." She hugged 's phone then rang. She pulled away to answer it. It was a text. "Who's that?"

"Just a comment on the new show I'm hosting."

"New show?"

"Yeah,Totally Interviewed. I didn't tell you?" Maddie shook her head. "You're mad aren't you."

"Yeah!" She slapped Khione in the back on her head. She looked at her watch. "Two o'clock. Time to go."

**Whoo! Finally done! Bye bye New york. The next challenge is somewhere in Canada and there will be singing!**

**So you guys need to tell me marching/fighting songs that you want your character to sing. I might do groups because not all of you review,but more than one song suggestion is preferred. I might use them for the other characters.**

**If you don't know what song to pick let me tell you what I would have picked. 'Marchin on' and 'Uprising'. But you know,pick your whatever marching/fighting song you want.**


	14. Welcome To Kick and Scream!

"Khione get your butt here now!" Maddie yelled. Eventhough she was going to a spa,she was still very cranky at three in the morning.

"Coming!" Khione yelled. "Keep your pants on!"

"The plane is only stopping for ten minutes and we have to leave before the teens wake up!" Maddie yelled.

"Well I'm sorry,but I need to get a good book!" Khione yelled. She jumped off the jet. "Come on!" Maddie jumped off too. "Now let's go!"

Khione began to run but Maddie pulled her back by her shirt. "We have to get Chris," she sighed.

"Not now!" Khione complained.

"We have to take him with us," Maddie said. "Whether we like it or not."

"Not yet." Khione gave out an evil laughed.

_*30 minutes later later*_

"AAH!" Chris yelled as he was pushed out of the jet in mid-air. "STUPID GIRLS!" He yelled on the way down.

_*Three hours later*_

The teens came out of the jet at six A.M. to find Maddie and Khione no where in sight. They looked at their surroundings to find that they were in a dark,bare,land. In the middle was a flag pole and large bell in a large circle with the only patch of grass in the place and surrounding them was an outhouse,and obstacle course,and a mess the front there was a sign that said CAMP KICK AND SCREAM, the toughest place on earth. "Welcome recruits to Camp Kick and Scream," Chef said as he marched in front of them in the military uniform he wore in the first season. "This...glorious dump is the boot camp I went to when I used to be a puny weakling-" He went up to Kate. "Just like you." He went back to his position. "For your next challenge the girlies have asked me to set up a celebrity boot camp." He smiled. "But all I heard was boot camp. For your next challenge you will run when I tell you to run. You will jump when I tell you to jump. You will sing when I tell you to sing. Am I clear?" The teens nodded. "Good. Any disobedience will be punished and any of you PANSIES who quit will go to the circle of shame." He pointed to the flag pole space. "Do you understand?" The teens nodded. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes sir!" Almost everyone said in unision. Christian stayed silent.

Chef glared at him. "Do you understand?" He said to Christian. Christian glared back and nodded. "Yes sir."

Christian smirked and bowed. "Yes,your highness." The teens tried to hold back laughter as Chef's turned red.

"I see we have another rule breaker."

"Depends in your rules," Christian said back. Chef growled,Christian's face stayed neutral.

Chef turned around. "Come with me!" He motioned the teens to a clearing in the woods. "This will be where you sleep."

"Excuse me but where are the cabins?" Macie asked.

Chef glared at her. "REAL soldiers sleep outside in the freezing cold. Now if you can't handle it. THAN I SUGGEST YOU SLEEP AT THE CIRCLE OF SHAME!" He yelled. "Do you copy!"

"Y-y-es sir!" she stuttered. "I-I'll sleep on this gross dirt sir," she said fearfully.

Chef smiled and turned on his heels. "Now unpack and follow me!"

"Looks like someone didn't get his beauty sleep last night," Nate whispered to Neveah. They both jumped as Chef shot them both a death glare. After a few minutes Chef showed them the mess hall,which was just a cabin with a long table in the middle. There weren't even any chairs. Then he showed them the obsticle course.

"Welcome to your first challenge," Chef said. "You will run this obsticle course all the way through,do ten push ups,20 sit up,and 15 chin ups. Any questions?" Kate raised her hand. "No questions? Good. NOW GO!" All thee contestants took a second to take in the course before starting,first was a fifteen foot tall wall climb,then a balance beam from there to another platform,where logs hung to get to the next platform, which were monkey bars,after the monkey bars was another balance beam,this time with swinging bars pendulating over it,there was then there was a twenty foot long crawl space under wire,then the finish line."Have fun."

Neveah was the first to be brave and ran for the wall climb. Then Scott followed his new girlfriend. "I will NOT be beat by my younger sister and her _boyfriend_ ." Nate said. He ran for the wall climb. Kate,Demi,Haden,and Sean followed.

Neveah quickly got used to the wall climb. She still held on to her rope tightly,one slip could mean injury. As she got halfway through,her foot slid down. "AH!" she screamed and closed her eyes. "Huh?" She opened here eyes to see Scot had caught her.

"You see why you need me?" Neveah nodded and kissed Scott on the cheek before climbing back up.

Nate made a gagging noise. "Level ten on grossness."

"Tell me about it," Kate rolled her eyes.

_*Five minutes later*_

By now all of the contestants,but Macie had left.

"excuse me" Chef said. "But I said run!"

"LIsten here!" He yelled to Chef. "These shoes cost more than this camp!" He pulled on his shirt. "I am NOT getting mud on them!"

Chef pulled her hand away. "And I say you either go on that course or to the CIRCLE!"

Macie rolled her eyes and threw her shoes off.

_*Macie confessional*_

"Like I was gonna lose this challenge!"

_*End*_

Chef smirked and took out a megaphone. "Time to sing my puppets!" The teens groaned. "NOW! IF YOU DON'T GO TO THE CIRCLE!" He growled his last words,catching Annie off guard,making her fall in the mud and twist her ankle. She crawled to the circle of shame and rang out.

Christian began the song. "sing it out."

Tonia joined as she got to the top of the wall climb."Boy you gotta see what tomorrow brings,"

"Sing it out," sang Elizabeth and Kate.

"Girl, you got to be what tomorrow needs." Raine jumped off the first balance beam.

"For everytime they count you out," Scott tried to focus as he tried to get onto the first log and sing,but failed and got himself caught in it. Soon he rang out.

"Use you voice every single time you open your mouth,"Amy sang without a single stutter. The rest of them were shocked,but didn't say anything. So far only Scott and Annie rang out, the rest were still in,most were at the logs.

"Sing it for the boys!" the guys sang.

"Sing it for the girls!" the girls sang.

"Every time you lose it sing it for the world!" everyone sang.

"Sing it from the heart."They girls simultaniously jumped off the logs.

The guys followed,except John,he tripped and cut his leg. He rang out. "Sing it 'till you nuts."

"Sing it out for the ones that hate your guts." Everyone thought of Chef. Neveah was the first to get to the monkey bars. She jumped on,unaware that they spun. She spun around and around until she was too dizzy to hold on. She unsteadily rang out.

"Sing it for the deaf."

"Sing it for the blind."

"Sing it about everyone you left behind." Now everyone passed the second balance beam,except Kate,who was knocked off,and could barely crawl her way to the circle of shame.

"Sing it for the world." Half of them got out of the crawl space.

"Sing it for the world." Kate,Scott,Annie,Neveah,and John had rung out. Haden,Tonia,Raine,Demi,Jamie,Vince,Amy,Sean,Macie,Alex,Hana,Danny and Elizabeth had finished. Julia was caught under the wire and rang out. Christian got caught too and rang out. Nate was the last to come,and had trouble doing push ups,because he had hurt his wrist.

"Go soldier!" Chef said. Nate still had trouble. "You aren't leaving here until you do those push ups! The rest of you can go to sleep. I'm expecting you at 0600 hours tomorrow!"

The teens limped to their bags. "The jokes on him," Haden whispered. There's only 24 hours in a day! Now we have 600 hours to sleep."

_*Later that night*_

As soon as they got to the woods,the teens had knocked out,except for Hana,Amy,and Demi,Haden,Vince,and Raine. Then Chef came carrying dinner,but he had 7 plates of gruel. "Where is Ramierez? He finished an hour ago." He pointed to Amy. "You soldier! You get him."

"B-b-bu-"

"No butts! Here's your dinners." He handed her two plates of the gray slop and sent her off. "Get some sleep maggots!" He yelled as he went back to his cabin.

Raine tried to pick up her spoon,but it was stuck to the plate. "All right! I can't eat this crap!"

"Me either." Haden turned his plate upside down,and the food still didn't move.

"I say we go to bed," Vince said.

Hana didn't touch her food,scared that she saw an animal eye in it. "Uhh..maybe we can get something organic from the woods."

Demi put an arm around her shoulder," Sorry sweetie,but I think there are nothing ,but coyotes out there." She yawned.

Raine stared at his food. "I think it moved."

Haden pointed to a hole in the dirt. "Here let's burry the food."

The rest of the shrugged and dumped the food in. "Are you sure Haden?" Hana asked. "That looks like a rabbit hole."

"It's fine,'" Haden brushed off.

"Okay..." Soon they went to sleep,but an hour later an unsuspecting rabbit,found interesting new food in it's home. Unaware of the harm,it ate all of the food. Little did it know that by the next morning it's adorable cuteness will disappear.

_*The next morning*_

"GOOD MORNING MAGGOTS!" Chef yelled,waking up most of the teens. "Report to the flag pole immediately. They walked to the flag pole. Chef stood there waiting for them. "Where is Conti and Ramierez?"

"Found them!" Jamie yelled. "What happened here?" She looked down onto Nate and Amy,who were both asleep,with Nate's head on top of Amy.

_*Last night*_

"G-Get up!" Amy yelled.

Nate wouldn't budge."So...tired...hand...in...pain..." He yawned.

"Grrrrrrr." She slung his arm over her neck and tried to carry him,but fell. "Y-you a-are s-so...fat."

"Shut up." He yawned,and shut his eyes. "Not bothering to move."

"G-GET OFF ME!" Amy yelled. She tried getting up,but couldn't. Instead she yawned and fell asleep.

_*Back*_

Vince narrowed his eyes at Nate. "I got it." He walked over and kicked Nate hard in the shoulder. "He won't wake up."

Chef sighed. "Then they are out! Let's move on."

_*At the beach*_

"You all will stand on these poles as we play a little Chef roulette." Chef directed them to ten poles which were attached to a bridge to the beach. "Now whoever quits or makes a mistakes goes up the bridge and rings out." The teens went to there poles,which had barely enough room for their feet.

"This is easy!" Elizabeth said.

"Then let's make interesting." Chef pushed a red button,which let out three sharks. Vince's face broke out in sweats. One shark bumped into his pole and Vince fell off. As soon as he fell off he was ringing out.

"EEP!" Tonia squealed and ran to ring the bell.

"At least there aren't any swans," Jamie laughed and pushed another button,which let out six swans. "SWANS!" Jamie covered her eyes. A second later she peaked through and sighed. "Oh it's okay the sharks are eating the swans."

"WHAT!" Hana screamed. She jumped. "The little birdies!" She ran off and rang the bell.

Chef smiled and ousshed another button,which let out a bunch of crickets. "CRICKET!" Haden yelled. "Stay away from my hair!" He started twitching and accidentally fell of his pole. Luckily he got out of the water before the sharks got him,but rang out.

Chef laughed again. "Demi I suggest you jump."

Demi did what she was told and looked down,to see her pole had been electricuted. She jumped again as it was electricuted again and again. After ten jumps she was too late and got shocked. Then she rang out.

"Hmm." Chef said. "I have one more. Who should I use it on?" But he didn't need it,instead out of the wood came a mutant rabbit,will blood red eyed,vicious teeth,and razor sharp claws. I ran for Raine,who quickly ran away to dodge it. He climbed up the flag pole. "I guess that's it then. But I still want a song!"

Sean,Macie,Elizabeth,Alex,Jamie,and Danny shrugged.

"Paranoia is in bloom," Danny sang.

"The PR transmission will resume," Sean sang. The group marched to thier next destination.

"They'll try to push drugs that will dumb us down." Jamie spun around.

"And hope that we will never see the truth around." Chef showed them a tree. Macie hung upside-down on it.

"So come on!" They all sang as they hung up-side down,Jamie had trouble hanging and fell off. He rang out.

"Another promise another scene," Elizabeth sang.

"Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed," Alex sang.

"And all the greenbelts wrapped around our minds."

"And endless red tape to keep the truth confined."

"Co come on!" They all sang. They all stared at Chef as they sang the chorus. "They will not force us,they will stop degrading us,they will not control us. We will be victorious. SO COME ON!"

_*Ten minutes later*_

"So..dizzy...," Macie closed her eyes.

"Hang in there Mace," Sean said. He felt stares. "Uh-I-I mean Macie!"

"C-Can't." Macie fell off the tree,but accidentally took Sean with her. Danny,Alex,and Elizabeth were left.

"He's the only one left,we're sure to win!" Alex whispered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned away. "What?" He asked.

Elizabeth didn't look at him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I thought we were friends," Alex asked as he shifted his eyes.

"Me too,but I guess not. Tell me,how mush did you pay Scarlet to push me away."

"I didn't pay her."

"You did! Don't LIE!"

"I'm not lying!" He sighed. "She's an old friend. We ran away together,she protected me,by pushing away people for me. I did the same. We didn't want anyone other than eachother,so we could travel the world together,but I guess she gave up on that when I was caught...Well?"

"Well what?" Elizabeth said. "That doesn't change anything Alex. You still push me away." Before the tears came,she jumped off the tree.

Alex sighed. "Woah," Danny said. Alex glared at him. "Sorry dude." They waited there for a while until out of the woods came the mutant rabbit. It headed straight for Alex's face,which made him fall off.

"And the winner is the peanuts!" Chef yelled. "Marshmallows are to go to elimination!"

_*With Maddie and Khione*_

"I am so tired," Khione said.

"Yeah. Unlike,you I was actually realxing at the spa. Where were you?"

"Ugh. I was in Charmoriginalproduction's story."

"Um...okay...whatever that means..." They boarded the plane,where the rest of them were waiting. As they took of Khione noticed something on the plain,something...small,and fluffy.

**Okay time to vote of one of the marshmallows! Even if you're not on the marshmallows you can vote. SO VOTE VOTE VOTE!**


	15. Chapter 16

**Okay so the next chapter is definately gonna be up soon! But I need votes! If I haven't made it clear before I will now: I encourage EVERYONE to vote. So if your Oc(or if you don't have an oc) you can still vote. So...yeah... It's kinda hard,since I feel like a lot of you stopped reviewing or reading and I'm a bit discouraged(BUT I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY! It's my first story and I want to end it right.) So review,vote,live long,and prosper.**


	16. Second Elimination

"Okay time to votes,so get your butts into the confessional!" Maddie yelled.

_*fifteen minutes later*_

"Okay Khione,count the votes."

"I don't want to count!" She whined. Maddie gave her a 'do it,or I hurt you' look. "Okay. One for Alex. One for Neveah. One for Kate. One for Scott. One for Sean. One for Macie. One,two,three,four...alright who broke their paper into little pieces and wrote Sean on all of them!" Macie sank in her seat. "I'll call that two for Sean. Two for Macie,and finally the second one to leave Total Drama Fame and Fortune is...Macie." Everyone gasped.

Macie stood up. "WHAT! You all voted ME out! But I'm the best on this team!"

"Yeah yeah," Maddie said as she pulled Macie toward to door of the jet.

"I'm not through with you all!" Macie went on.

Sean smirked. "Bye bye!"

"You! You annoying...I will crush you!"

"Whatever!" Khione pushed her out the jet.

_*An hour later*_

Sean sighed. He stared out of the plane. He felt something strange. Macie,the only person he remotely thought of as a threat was gone. He should be happy right? Wrong. Sean wasn't as much sad,as he was confused.

Across from Sean,in economy class of the plane,John sat. Economy class sucked,even worse than the original jet. It was bleaker,weaker,and tighter than the other one. John sighed. He knew,well he thought he knew how Sean was feeling. He walked over and sat next to Sean,putting his arm around his shoulder. "Oh Sean Sean Sean. I know you're bummed about Macie leaving,vut you have to cheer up."

Sean was puzzled. "What are you-"

"Shhh...Just let it out. You like Macie. You miss her." Sean opened his mouth,about to tell this guy off,but he got another idea.

_*Sean Confessional*_

"Since Macie's gone this leaves an opening for me to...take the reigns of her alliance." He rubbed his hands and started to laugh evilly.

_*End*_

"Oh John. I miss her so much." Sean lied as he stared out the window. John put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Just let it out."

"I miss her...umm...her-her...intelligence,and the way she would...um...talk,and the way she would try to push me around. It was so cute. And how she would never give in to me. Her toughness,and sexy decieving attitude. The way her eyes-" He suddenly stopped. What was he saying? What was this new sincerety for Macie?

"Don't worry man." John patted Sean's back. "I'll be here for ya." Sean smiled wickedly.

Julia kept an eye on the two. "Does Sean seem a bit...I don't know...sketchy to you Jamie?"

"Hmm?" Jamie wasn't paying attention. She was too busy petting the cockaroaches crawling on the wall. "No let blondie have his flapdoodle."

"That reminds me," Julia said. "I want pancakes."

"Here," Scott said as he threw thew pancakes at Julia's lap. "Christian threw these at me when I tried to sneak into the first class bathroom."

He walked through economy class,John was 'comforting' Sean on the right side,Julia and Jamie were playing with Jamie's pet roach on the left. Elizabeth was on one end of economy class,watching a horror movie,while Alex was on the other,juggling. Scott looked down, Haden was at his feet, begging him for pancakes. Scott finally tossed a flapjack in Haden's mouth . Then he walked over to his girlfriend,who was comforting Kate,who was crouched in the fetal position.

_*First Class*_

"Why did you throw pancakes at him?" Hana asked Christian.

"We earned it. It's our bathroom...Plus I need to use it," he replied then hurried to the lavatory.

Hana sighed and leaned back in her chair. For once,peacemaking can wait. it was time for some well-deserved relaxation. The rest of the team was relaxing too. Annie and Danny were sleeping. Nate,Raine,and Vince were talking in the hot tub. And Demi and Amy were getting massages. Tonia was chowing down on some sweets. Yes,it was all relaxing for the peanuts,until...

"Attention!" Chris said over the speaker. "This is your co-captain speaking, We will be landing in ten minutes for your next challenge!"

The nine teens groaned.

"haha! Teen anger. I love it! Anyway I suggest you start finding a buddy soon..."

**So this chapter was late...and it was short,and it pretty much sucked...I'm disappointed in myself. But the next chapter will be up ASAP!**

**You heard what Chris said. Pair up! Pick a partner. You can pick whoever you want for a partner. The next chapter will have the teams dissolved (only for a little bit!). So pick whichever contestant you want. I would also like a love song(duets are welcomed). So review review review! If you do I'll give you a virtual hug. If you don't want a hug you can have a cookie.**


	17. Cycling in Paris

**I pulled down the poll the results are:**

**1st:Amy/Vince**

**2nd:Haden/Hana**

**3rd:Annie/Christian,Macie/Sean,Khione/Raine**

**I didn't expect a three-way tie for third. Anyway I need ideas for a new poll. So...got any ideas?**

**This is gonna be a fun few chapters,because it's an interactive challenge! Yep that's right. You know how I mentioned pairings in the last (sucky) chapter? Well heres why. Everyone will be paired into 10 pairs and YOU will be responsible for whether your character/characters will make it to the next round. There will be a total of three round and the winners will be chosen by a points system. Each paring will be asked a question. You're only allowed to answer you pairing/pairings questions. If you answer someone else's your pairing is disqualified. For each pairing you get one point if one person answers correctly and two if both people answer you have any questions then pm. Let the games begin!**

"Welcome to Paris,France!" Khione exclaimed as the cast stood in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"The City of Love," Maddie put in,while say 'love' playfully. She rubbed her hands evilly. "And because this is the city of 'love' you will all be put into pairs and forced to do challenges that will make you work together."

"For this challenge,the teams will be split up," Khione explained. "The final three pairs will get immortality!" Maddie nudged Khione. "Sorry,I meant invincibility. And the rest of you will be on the chopping block."

"So," Maddie and Khione stepped aside and revealed ten tandem bikes. "For your first challenge you will get directions to a place where you will find a golden Chris. You must got to your destination and bring back the Chris before sundown. You must come back before sundown or we will leave you here in Paris. If you come back without a golden Chris you will not make it to the next challenge. Now the pairs are: Scott and Neveah" Scott grinned widely and put an arm around his girlfriend. Neveah blushed. "Jamie and John" Jamie shrugged and jumped onto John's back,Izzy style. John fell over onto the floor. "Danny and Kate." Kate and Danny stared at eachother awkwardly.

"Really?" Danny asked.

Maddie paid no attention. "Alex and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "No. Way."

"Too. Bad. Next is Raine and Demi." Demi winked at Rain,and Raine delicately cracked a smile. "Nate and Amy." Nate lifted his hand up,gesturing a high five. Amy kept her hand down for a while,then reluctantly slapped his. "Tonia and Vince." Tonia and Vince both smiled at eachother. "Sean and Julia." They weren't listening,they were both staring up at the giant building in front of them. "Haden and Annie." They were both shocked. The two of them have never spoken to eachother. Ever. "Finally Christian and Hana." The two were also shocked. They were opposites,Hana the peacemaker,Christian the guy with anger management issues.

"Well?" Khione asked. "What are you waiting for. GO GO GO!"

_*Scott and Neveah*_

Neveha and Scott were cycling fast,although they didn't know where they were going. " "Do you know where we are?" Neveah yelled.

"No idea!" Scott was panting loudly. "R-Read the dir-ections again."

"Okay,but we have to stop babe is that okay?" Neveah asked,full of energy.

"Yeah-ah- Th-that's okay." As Neveah stopped the bike,Scott collapsed onto the handle bars.

Neveah took the directions that was tied to the front of the bike. "Try not to be beat,when you get to this street. Named after a writer of old,Montaigne and home to lots of gold. The question is do you have the passion for fashion?" Neveah threw the directions onto the floor. "Where could that be?"

_*Jamie and John*_

Jamie was pedaling crazily. So fast,in fact,that John just kicked his feet up and relaxed. "Here!" Jamie took out the directions and threw them into the air.

John quickly caught them,and tried to read it. "You are the ruler of this Palaise. Sit with 1,600 to watch the play of songs. But be fair,in the house of Garnier." John crumpled up the paper. "Great," he said sarcasticly.

_*Danny and Kate*_

Unlike everyone else,these two were still at the eiffel tower,to Maddie's annoyance. "Grr! Guys when we said go that meant GO!"

"We got time," Danny said. He was lying down in the grass.

"And I have to inspect this bike before I get on," Kate said,as she was carefully looking over the bike.

"UGH!" Maddie walked over,pulled the directions from the bike and threw it to Danny's face. "Hoorah. A triomphe of war for Mr. Nepoleon. Let the revolution end,for those who died,they remember at this building you will find. It stands as a giant wall,with one kink,one huge hole inside. Now think,what rhymes with park?"

_*Elizabeth and Alex*_

"Are you going to talk to me?" Alex asked as he pedaled.

Elizabeth said nothing.

"Please?" He pleaded.

Nothing.

"ah." He stopped and untied the directions to reread them.

_*Raine and Demi*_

"Demi?" Raine asked. He looked over to her. Her eyes were studying the road and she was pedaling as fast as she could.

"No time Raine!" she yelled.

"But. I think we should take a break!"

"WHY!" she yelled. "I'm in the zone!"

"I just think that maybe we should stop and read the directions!" he yelled back.

"Fine!" She made a hard stop,then ripped off the paper. "Let's make it quick, and in a nutshell. I have to get there before the ring of the bell. I must go, not to the school in Indiana that got it's fame,but to where Quasimodo got his name," she said as quick as she could.

"Okay again,but this time IN ENGLISH!"

_*Nate and Amy*_

"You think she likes me right?" Nate franticly asked Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sure." Eversince Vince and Tonia have been paired up,Nate was unusually nervous. It puzzled him (and annoyed Amy). He was supposed to be the cool smooth guy right? HE was supposed to laugh at OTHER people for being jealous. Other people usually meaning Amy. She was mad whenever just looking at Tonia. But even though she HATED the girl he liked,made fun off him everyday,never laughed at his jokes,or TRIED to feel sympathetic,Amy was a friend in his eyes.

Nate sighed. "Yeah it's fine." He felt Amy glowering at him and got annoyed. "But I guess I shouldn't worry about it. But maybe Vince is all over her? That would be terrible. Oh yeah. But I guess that you'll mind huh Amy? Since you're IN LOVE with him." There was a silence. Nate was suddenly regretting what he said because the next thing he knew,he was knocked to the ground. "Okay...to much."

Amy cracked a smiled,which made Nate laugh and completely forget that this was the girl who pushed him to the ground. Amy took the directions and read it in her head. 'Here's a quick quiz. What am I? My name means Every god in latin. On top on my head is a dome. I hold the tombs of many french people,but I was originally supposed to be a church. What am I?"

_*Tonia and Vince*_

"You think she likes me right?" Tonia franticly asked Vince.

Vince rolled his eyes. Tonia had been going on about this for a while.

"I don't know why she doesn't like me! What did I do to her? She honestly HATES me!"

"It doesn't matter if Amy hates you!" Vince yelled at Tonia.

Tonia said nothing and sighed. "But it does to you," she muttered under her breath.

_*Tonia Confessional*_

"I think Vince likes Amy. But why? Doesn't he see I like him? I'm so nervous about this. I didn't even tell Nate about this! But why Amy? She's been getting close to Nate. Maybe that's who she likes. But I'm sure she likes Vince back. But- " She sighed. "This is so confusing!"

_*Back to Tonia and Vince*_

They both stopped and Vince read the directions. "The only way to finish is at the start. Chris is getting chilly as he's standing at a thousand feet in the air."

_*Sean and Julia*_

"Please? Pretty please?" Julia asked Sean.

"No,you can not go set the trash can on fire with the hobos." Sean ripped the directions off. "Here. Read this."

Julia sighed. It wasn't as good as setting stiff on fire,but at least it was something. "Say hi to my friend Mickey and Donald. Fly with Peter and Dumbo. Have tea with the mad,and visit Beauty's castle. Or maybe have an adventure with pirates or Mr. Jones. Or ride the train through the land."

_*Haden and Annie*_

"Okay how about this one," Haden said in attempt to get Annie to laugh. "These two guys were hunting in the woods and then one of them started dying. So the other one called 911 and they told him to shoot his friend and see if he was dead!"

He paused for a laugh but there was nothing.

"No what that's not it...What was it?"

Annie sighed and just started reading the directions. "I need a book. Can you get it for me? Search at the BnF. Get my book. I'm not paying!"

_*Christian and Hana*_

"I just don't think violence is the answer to anything," Hana stated.

"Unless someone annoys you," Christian put in.

"It's still not the answer."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it never is!"

"What about the American revolution?"

"We could have just talked it out very nicely." Christian gave her a weird look. Hana groaned. "Just read this!" She gave him the directions.

"You don't need to go to Egypt to see this famous pyramid," he read. Christian turned the paper over. "That's it?"

**Yay it's done! I picked all these questions at random. Remember to answer your character/characters answers! If you don't you risk elimination. Tell me your answer/answers in a review,and remember the rules up on the top! You all have four days!**

**By the way. If any of you are interested in the joke Haden was telling,here it is:**

**Two goes were going into the woods alone to hunt. One guy falls unconscience on the floor. The other freaks out and calls 911. "Help me! I think my friend is dying" he said.**

**"Well make sure he's dead first," the operator said.**

**There was a silence,then a loud bang. "Now what?" the man said.**


	18. The Cohosts Chronicles pt1

**So we all know what the contestants are doing,but what are Khione and Maddie doing? These answers are given in the first part of the Co-host Chronicles!**

"Did you see Raine today?" Khione asked. "He looked HOT today!"

"You say that everyday," Maddie replied.

"But he looked ESPECIALLY hot today!"

Maddie groaned.

_*Confessionals*_

Maddie: "I am sick of hearing about Raine all day! Khione needs a new boyfriend all I hear is Raine Raine Raine! Hmm maybe I can help with that.

Khione: "Raine. Raine. Raine!"

_*End*_

Maddie looked around the cafe,trying to scavenge good boyfriend material for Khione. Mostly, she was just trying to find someone hotter than Raine.

"What are you doing?" Khione asked. She picked up her coffee and took a sip,keeping a watchful eye on Maddie.

"Oh nothing!" Maddie took a sip of her coffee,then quickly spit it out. "This isn't hot cocoa!"

"Hey!" Came the voice of a guy next to her.

Maddie scowled and turned her head to face was about six,two. He was wearing a green and blue t-shirt,a black leather jacket,and black sneakers. His hair was light brown and shaggy,and green. In his hands he was holding a cup of coffee. Then her scowl turned into a smile. "Perfect."

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah,what?" Khione said.

"Oh nothing." There was a smile plastered on her face. She put he elbows on the table,then rested her head on her hands.

The guy stepped forward,put his coffee on the table, and took a napkin from the table. "Okay then." He started rubbing the coffee off his shirt.

"I'm sorry by the way."

The guy smiled. "It's okay." He dipped his fingers into her coffee and flicked some in her face. "Now we're even."

Maddie flinched,and the guy smiled and walked away. Khione then bursted out laughing. "Ha! That guy is interesting."

"Really?" Maddie asked excitedly. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Khione took a sip of her coffee. He saw Maddie staring at her. "What?"

"Oh,nothing. I just," She turned in her chair and saw that coffee guy was just leaving the coffee shop. "got...to...go. I'll be back!" Maddie stumbled out of her chair and ran to the door.

Khione smirked as she saw Maddie try to catch up to her. "Looks like someone has a new crush," she said to herself.

"Oh my gosh,Khione?" Khione's eyes widened in horror. She turned her head slowly,and saw her worst fear, Beth and Lindsay.

_*Khione confessional*_

"Don't get me wrong,Beth and Lindsay are nice kids,but...They can be REALLY annoying. I met them about a month before I got this job,and you can not believe how much make up/clothes/Justin Beiber/vampire/unicorn talk I had to escape from."

_*End*_

"Hi Khione!" Lindsay waved.

Khoine tried to fake enthusiasm. "Hey Beth,Lindsay, it's nice to see you-" Then Lindsay ran up and hugged her. "Umm...Okay. You're just gonna hug me...right here...in a crowded cafe...when I have a cup of coffee in my hands."

Lindsay let go and smiled.

"So what are you doing in Paris?" Beth asked.

"Oh,um we have an episode here in Paris actually. It's pretty interesting because-"

"Beth and I are having a great shopping trip here in Paris!" Lindsay exclaimed. "It's our third one!" She held up four fingers. Beth slowly lowered on of her fingers.

"I have an idea!" Beth said. She pulled Khione off her chair. "You should come with us!"

"Oh. Umm" Khione scratched her head. She had to try to make up an excuse. She didn't want to be mean and just say that she didn't want to go. "I'm just so busy and-"

"That a totally awesome idea Beth!" Lindsay grabbed Khione's coffee. "Let's go!"

The two of them ran out of the cafe while pulling Khione. "Wait!" Khione yelled. "my coffee!"

_*Meanwhile*_

"Wait!" Maddie called out to coffee guy. "Stop! Just stop will you?"

"What!" He turned around,face showing his annoyance.

"Are you single?"

His anger dissolved into confusion. "Wait,so you spit on me,and now you want to date me?"

"No,I can explain I-"

"Yes,I'm single," He cut in. "So,who do you want to set me up with?"

Maddie blushed. "H-How did you know I was going to set you up?"

"Oh believe me,I've been set up before. I can tell from the excited look in your eyes. So who's the lucky girl?" Maddie frowned. "I'm kidding! Who is she?"

"The girl I was sitting with. You'll love her. She's um...nice...sometimes. And she's funny...in a sadistic way. She's also very talented...in hurting people," she said nevously. "Her name is Kailey,but she like to be called Khione,because well she's in love with greek mythology." Maddie then quickly covered her mouth to make sure she doesn't start telling anything else that could turn the guy off.

Instead,he smiled. "Sure set it up..."

"Maddie."

"Maddie." His smile widened.

Maddie cracked a flirty smile,then quickly erased it. This guy was for Khione she remembered. "So,I'm just wondering,why are you going on a date with someone you never met before,that's set up by someone you just met?"

He shrugged. "I'm bored and desperate. When's the date?"

"Hmm. We leave in two days,how about tomorrow night?"

"I think I'm having regrets."

"What? WHY!"

"What If I fall in love with this girl and then she leaves forever?"

"She won't leave forever,just until the season's over."

"The season?"

"Yeah of Total Drama Fame and Fortune." She looked at his face and saw pure confusion. "There's a lot I have to teach you..."

"Chester."

She smiled. "Chester..."

*Beth,Khione,and Lindsay*

"Isn't this store great!" Lindsay told Khione. "It sells nothing but Chanel!"

Khione sighed. "That's why the store is called CHANEL!"

"It is?" Lindsay asked. "Eeeee it is! I never want to leave!"

Khione sighed again. There was no escaping this torture.

Beth looked at her,and saw her annoyance. She turned to Lindsay. "Hey Linds?" Lindsay turned around. "This stuff is pretty expensive. Maybe we should just go to a cd store or something?"

Lindsay pouted. "But,but,but. It's all so pretty!"

"Yeah,but your favorite lip gloss is being sold in the store next to it."

"Eeeee!" Lindsay dropped everything and ran towards the cd store. Beth followed,and Khione reluctantly kept up.

As they got to the cd store,Lindsay had already bought seven tubes of lip gloss. After ten minutes of hearing Beth and Lindsay squeal and take pictures of the justin Beiber cut out,and finding that none of her favorite bands were being sold,she could tell it was gonna be a long day.

**This was a little different. I hoped you liked it! And just as a reminder,if you haven't sent in your answers yet,you still have a day and a half to do so!**


	19. Love Songs

"Welcome back to Total Drama Fame and Fortune!" Maddie said to the camera.

Khione stepped in view to fill in."Last time we split up our teams,paired the teens up,and sent them off to their first challenge. Here comes our first pair Scott and Neveah!"

The happy couple smiled as the rode up to Maddie and Khione,who were in front of the eiffel tower. They got off their bike,happily lifting up a golden Chris. "We found this baby on Avenue Montaigne!" Scott said proudly.

"Great!" Maddie collected the golden Chris,then threw it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Chris said. "Those are valuable!"

"No they're not," Khione said. Chris sighed,making Khione smirk. "Step to my right please," Khione said to Scott and Neveah. They did.

Next Jamie and John rode up. "Hiyah!" Jamie waved. She jumped off the bike,John followed.

John pulled out a golden Chris and tossed it to Khione. "We found that at the Palaise Garnier."

"Nice," Maddie responded. She point to Scott and Neveah. "Stand next to them...

"Wooh!" Jamie jumped,about to land on John,but he grabbed her.

"No. Bad girl."

At that moment a golden Chris flew into the air,and landed on Chris. "There!" Danny said as he rode up with Kate. "Take your stinking toy!"

"We had to go all the way to the Arc De Triomphe to get it!" Kate said. She let out a sighed of relief when she got off the bike.

"Blah blah blah," Khione mimicked. She pointed to her right. "Just stand here."

Then Raine and Demi rode up. Demi held up her golden Chris carefully,like a baby. Then,she delicately placed it in Khione's arms. Khione shrugged and threw it over her shoulder. "Hey!" Demi said. "We got that from Notre Dame!"

"Just stand over there," Maddie said. She pointed to the winners' side.

Nate and Amy then rolled up. "Hey sis!" Nate waved happily. "Hi _you," _he scowled and greeted cruely, you, meaning Scott. Scott awkwardly waved back.

Amy groaned and threw the golden Chris at Maddie. "P-P-Pantheon...w-was HUGE!" she collapsed.

Then Sean and Julia walked up,Sean with the golden Chris in his hands,and Julia with her arms crossed. "Nice going Julia!" Sean said.

"It's not my fault YOU lost the bike!" Julia insisted.

"But YOU'RE the one who parked it!"

"That parking lot was huge. It was Disneyland,Paris!"

"It doesn't matter!" He walked to the winners' side without moving his angered eyes from Julia. "You should have paid attention."

"Okay!" Julia yelled. "I get it! You don't have to be such a jerk about it," she muttered.

"So how about this one?" Haden asked Annie as they got off their bike and walked up to Maddie and Khione. "Umm...What was it?"

Annie tugged on her locket and imitated a choking motion. "Delivery from the Bibliotheque Nationale de France." She handed Khione a golden Chris and walked to the winner's section.

Then Hana,Christian,Tonia,Vince,Elizabeth,and Alex all shamefully came without their golden Chrises. Maddie sighed. "You all will go back to the plane now!" The four did what they were told. When they were out of sight,she turned to everyone else. " Please turn you attention to Chef," She pointed to Chef,who was setting up a stage,and microphones in the middle of the park.

"Your next challenge will be to sing love songs," Khione said. "Now why don't we all take a break while Chef and the squinterns set it up? I suggest you start picking your songs."

_*Scott and Neveah*_

"So I thought we could sing like a dark,but sweet,melodic, rock song," Neveah said while shuffling her ipod.

"Sure," Scott said absentmindedly. He flipped through a magazine.

Neveah looked at her boyfriend suspiciously. "What do you mean,sure?"

Scott looked up. "I meant,sure we can do that kind of song."

"No." Neveah took off her earphones. "You didn't say sure like 'Sure! I love that!'. You said sure like 'Sure. Whatever you want.'."

Scott sighed.

"See!" Neveah pointed at him. "You're getting annoyed right now because of me!"

"I'm just tired,babe." Scott looked back at his magazine.

"Really? Because I think it's because you don't like my music."

"I never said that. I'm tired because you were pedaling at,like, forty miles per hour!"

"I just wanted to get there!"

Scott sighed. "I don't want to fight now. Just stop always taking things to extrem es."

"You think I take things to...'extremes'!"

Scott thew his "Well,yeah! You were pedalling like crazy,and you're fighting with me because you THINK I have something against your music."

"So this is about my music."

Scott groaned. "It's not about your music. It was NEVER about your stupid music!" Scott finished his rant.

Neveah said nothing.

They both glared at eachother. "You know what annoys me about you Scott?"

"What?"

"You think you're SO great with girls,but THIS girl hates you!" She stormed off.

"Well!" Scott yelled. "I know what I want to sing now!"

_*John and Jamie*._

"Jamie what are you doing?" John asked.

Jamie squinted. She hate her skates on and was standing still. "I'm trying to skate on grass."

"That's possible?"John asked.

"I'll see."

"Okay."

Jamie turned to him."Have you picked a song yet?"

"Maybe,how's this?" He took a breath. "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you-" he sang.

"Yes,I can hear you," Jamie cut in.

"What?"

"I said I could hear you. You asked if I could here you,I said yes," she said seriously.

John thought of it as a joke. He laughed. "I-was-singing!" he said between laughs.

Julia stared at the two,paying no attention to Sean. Sean couldn't take it anymore. "Julia!" he yelled.

"Uh,yes?" He still didn't look at him.

Sean took her face and pulled it towards him. "Pay attention please."

"Sorry,it's just...John."

"Oh him? Listen Julia," he stared into her eyes with fake empathy. "If he doesn't see how great you are,then he's not worth it. At some point you have to stop running after him. I think it's now."

"Really?" Julia asked.

"Yes,I'm you're friend aren't I?"

_*Danny and Kate*_

"So do you know what to sing?" Danny asked Kate,while he laid down in the grass.

"Why do I have to pick it?"

"Because I'm tired. It's not that hard to pick a love song."

"It is if I have to sing it with you," Kate mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He sat up.

"You heard me."

"What's so bad about singing a love song with me."

"Think!" Se walked off.

Danny growled. "Tell me!"

Across from them Haden and Annie were having a worse problem. "I can't sing," Annie said with her arms crossed.

"I know," Haden planted his face in the ground.

"So what are we going to do?"

Haden lifted up his head,then spit out a grass blade. "Maybe I can help you."

"With singing?"

"Yeah...Um sing this,Do re mi fa so!" he sang sweetly.

"Do re mi fa-" Haden covered her mouth to stop the screeching.

"Okay that's not gonna work." He sat down to think,then he got a brilliant idea.

_*Nate and Amy*_

Nate glared at Vince. Seeing him and Tonia together ticked him off. What ticked him off more was that he never felt such jealousy before. "How does she like him?" He looked at Amy. "How do you like him?"

Amy's eyes widened. She shrugged. "I-I d-don't kn-know. Why?"

Nate's cheeks warmed up to a pink hue. "I don't know. J-just asking."

Amy smiled. "Now you're stuttering."

Nate's eyes lit up. "You didn't stutter! Right there!"

"N-n-no I d-didn't!" Amy exclaimed.

Nate sighed. "You did,now it's back."

"Is th-that a p-problem?"

Nate turned his eyes to his ipod. "Not for me. I just thought you would be happy. Since you think that your not normal enough for people."

"I-I didn't say th-that."

"You didn't have to." Amy was stunned. She thought he was the normal,self absorbed,popular guy. Was Nate different? "I think this song will be awesome for my voice,and I have the perfect look for it don't I?"

_*Later that night*_

"Okay!" Maddie called the teens to the stage. "Hello everyone!" She said into a microphone. The crowd of people clapped. "It's time for our next TDFF challenge! First up is Scott and Neveah!" She sat down at the judges table with Khione,Chris and Chef,and the crowd clapped again when Scott and Neveah got on stage.

"Hello hello!" Scott greeted. "My name is Scott,and this is my..." He gulped. "Partner,Neveah." He smiled,then started to sing. Neveah got on a piano.

(Scott)"I tried to paint you a picture

the colors were all wrong

Black and White didn't fit you

And all along

(Neveah) You were shaded with patience

your stokes of everything

that I need just to make it

And I believe that

(Scott) Time can tear you apart

(Neveah) But it won't break

(Scott) Anything that you are

(Neveah) You are

(Together) We won't say our goodbyes

You know it's better that way

We won't break we won't die

it's just a moment of change

All we are all we are

is everything that's right

all we need all we need

a lover's alibi

(Scott)Every single day that I can breathe

(Neveah) You change my Phliosophy

(Together) I'm never gonna let you pass me by

So don't say your goodbyes

You know it's better that way

We won't break we won't die

it's just a moment of change"

The two stopped singing,and was applauded. They smiled and walked off the stage.

"Well,that's all for Scott and Neveah folks!" Khione said. "Next is Jamie and John"

The duo came out, while smiling stupidly. "Hello Paris!" John said as he took a microphone.

"JUST SING THE SONG!" Jamie yelled at him.

"Alright!"

(John)"Do you hear me?I'm talking to you

across the water across the deep blue

ocean

under the open sky

oh my baby I'm trying

(Jamie)Boy I hear you in my dreams

Across the water across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

(Together) Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

lucky to have ben where I have been

lucky to be coming home again

Ooh ooh ooh

(Jamie) They don't know how long it takes

(John)They don't know how long it takes

(Together) Waiting for a love like this

(Jamie) Every time we say goodbye

(John) Every time we say goodbye

(Together) I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you

I will

(John) I will

(Together) Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Oooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh"

The two walked off and were followed by Sean and Julia. Julia waved,then bowed. "Welcome! Now play the music!" The dj played the beat.

(Julia) "It was summer love

(Sean)She was like a drug

(Julia) Fit me like a glove

(Together) Everything was alright

(Sean) I was James Dean

she was Billie Jean

(Julia)California Queen

(Together) Everything was alright

(Julia) From the back beat

to the back seat

(Sean) In the heat,heat

(Together) Everything was alright

Lovers and gears of a common bomb

(Sean) She'll always be my favorite song

(Julia)She was solid gold,she was rock 'n' roll

(Sean) I should have never let her go,go,go

Kissed me goodbye and I knew it was final

(Julia) Got in her daddy's car and she was gone like vinyl

Her memory pops up when I least expect it

(Sean) It gets stuck in my head like a broken record.

(Together) Papapapapa, broken record

Ah,papapapapa, broken record

A broke a broke a broken record

Ah,papapapapa broken record

Skip,skip through my head

Skip, skip through my head

Skip,skip,skip through my head all day"

The two stopped winging and were awarded with applause. They smiled and walked off the stage. Kate and Danny. "Hello," Kate said. "I'm Kate."

"And I'm Danny. We're gonna sing a song. Now if you don't like it." He pointed to Kate. "She picked it."

Kate rolled her eyes and began to sing.

(Kate) "Anywhere you go,anyone you meet

remember that your eyes can be your enemy

(Danny) I said well Hell is so close and Heaven's out of reach

But I ain't giving up quite yet,I've got too much to lose

Hold me down,sweet and low,little girl

(Kate) Hold me down,sweet and low,and I'll carry you home

(Danny)Hold me down,sweet and low, little girl

(Kate)Hold me down

And I'll carry you all the way when you say you're fine

but you're still young and out of line

(Danny) When all I need's to turn around

to make it last,to make it count

(Kate)I ain't gonna make the same mistakes

That put my mama in her grave

(Together) I don't want to be alone

(Danny)Hold me down,sweet and low,little girl

(Kate)Hold me down,sweet and low and I'll carry you home

(Danny)Hold me down,sweet and low,little girl

(Kate)Hold me down

(Together)and I'll carry you home

Oh oh oh oh oh oh"

The two smiled,and walked off the stage. Rain and Demi took their place. "Hey!" Demi waved. "I'm Demi,and this is Raine! We're gonna sing a little diddie for you all!"

(Demi) There are certain people you just keep coming back to

(Raine) She is right in front of you

(Demi) You begin to wonder

could you find a better one

(Raine) Compared to her,that's the question

(Together) And all at once

the crowd begins to sing

sometimes the hardest and the right thing are the same

Maybe you want her

maybe you need her

maybe you started to compare

to someone not there

(Raine) Looking for the right one

You line up,the world to find

(Demi)Where no questions cross your mind

(Raine) Oh,but she won't keep on waiting

for you without a doubt

(Demi) Much longer for you to sort it out

(Together) And all at once

the crowd begins to sing

Sometimes we never know what's wrong

without the pain

sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

(Raine)Maybe you want her

(Demi)Maybe you need her

(Raine)Maybe you had her

(Demi)Maybe you lost her

(Together)to another,to another"

They bowed,then walked off the stage. Nate and Amy replaced them. "I'm Nate."

"I-I-I'm A-Amy."

"I think this song goes out to two,very special people. Don't you agree Amy?"

Amy said nothing,but she blushed. Nate smirked.

(Nate) "Can somebody save me? 'Cause I'm thinkin' maybe

(together) That you can take me piece by piece,yeah

(Nate)Then you got your reasons,but I didn't need them

(Together) and either way I'm on my knees yeah

(Nate)You knew when I was wrong you say that I'm deranged

(Amy) I can see that you're uneasy and you're not gonna change

(Nate) And no matter how far,wherever you

(Together)Are!

Wherever you go I'm crawlin'

Even when you're breaking my heart

Wherever you go I'm crawlin'

Even when we're fallin',even when we're fallin' apart

(Nate)Yeah,looks like we're fallin' apart

(Amy)In your garden where the roses sleep

(Together)I can make you anything you wanna be

(Amy) When that body's close to me

(Together) I can give you anything you'd ever need

(Amy)When I fall on the floor 'cause I can't feel anymore

(Nate)You can have my heart girl,you don't have to steal anymore

When I look at the stars wherever you are

(Amy) Yeah wherever you are!

(Together)Wherever you go I'm callin'

Even when you're breaking my heart

Wherever you go I'm crawlin'

Even when we're fallin' apart

Wherever you go I'm crawlin'

Wherever you go I'm crawlin'

Wherever you go I'm crawlin'

Even when we're fallin',even when we're fallin' apart

(Amy)Yeah I guess we're fallin' apart

(Nate)Mmm looks like we're fallin' apart

(Together) Yeah,I guess we're fallin' apart"

The were applauded and jumped off the stage. Finally Haden and Annie walked up.

"Hey ya'll!" Haden said. "I'm Haden. And this here little lady is Annie! Say hi to the people of Brittain."

"Paris."

"Silly girl! Paris isn't in England...Anyway. I'll be singing,and thankfully,Annie will not be singing. Well,she'll be in the song,she's just not really singing,more of rapping." Annie shook her head.

(Annie) "It's been a while since the two of us talked

About a week since the day that you walked

Knowing things would never be the same

With your empty heart and mine full of pain

So explain to me how it came to this

take it back to the night that we kissed

it was Dublin city on a friday night

With vodkas and coke,I was getting

(Together) insomniac

We were sitting with our backs against the world

saying things we though we never heard

(Haden)Oh,who would have thought it would end up like this

(together)But everything we talked about is gone

And the only chance we have of moving on

(Haden) I was trying to take it back before it all went wrong

Before the worst,before we met

before out hearts decide if it's time to love again

before too late,before too long

let's try and take it back before it all went wrong

(Annie) If the clouds don't clear

(Haden)Then we'll rise above it

(Annie)Heaven's gates is so near,come walk with me through

just like we used to,just like we used to

(Haden)Yeah yeah

(Together)Let's take it back before it all went wrong

(Haden) Before the worst,before we met

Before our hearts decide if it's time to love again

Before to late,before too long

Let's try to take it back before it all went wrong

(Together)Let's try to take it back before it all went wrong

**So the same rules apply. I want the name of the song,and the artist. If it really is too hard to find,pm me. **

**Sorry this took too long. I had serious writer's block,but I'm better now! I loved this chapter because it has a lot of my favorite songs. If you're character wasn't in it a lot,I'll put them in more in the next chappie.**

**~~Review~~**


	20. Under the Tower

**Summer is here! I'm so excited now I have more time to read,write,and swim. WOOH! I'm excited because I got my 200th review!**

"I guess those performances were okay," Maddie said.

Khione got up on stage with the contestants."Hello hoolay! This is Khione with your contestants,and we're gonna let the crowd here choose the winner!" She pulled up Scott and Neveah. "What do you think of Scott and Neveah and their version of OneRepublic's All We Are?"

The crowd applauded very loudly.

"Cool! Or,rather,Safe!" she said,making a baseball umpire gesture. "Now how about Jamie and John and their rendition of Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Cailat?"

Another loud applause.

"And how about a hand for Sean and Julia and their version of Broken Record by The Plain White T's?"

A booming applause came.

"Wooh! You two are definately safe. What do you all think of the song Sweet and Low by Augustana,sung by these two?" She pointed to Danny and Kate.

An applause as big as Sean and Julia's came.

"You two are also absolutely safe. And next is Demi and Raine's performance of All at Once by the Fray."

A soft,but gradually raising applause came.

"Okay. so how about Nate and Amy's song, Fallin' Apart by the All American Rejects?"

An applause and a few 'woohs' were given.

"Settle Down. Now how about Haden and our sucky singer,Annie here's performance of Before the Worst by The Script?"

The final and most surprising applause came.

"Really?" Khione said. "You know she can't sing right?"

"But that doesn't mean she can't wrap," Haden said.

"Umm..," Annie whispered. "Haden,it's spelled r-a-p."

"Oh yeah. That doesn't mean she can't _rap_."

"Stop breaking my wall!" a voice of a young girl came from a distance.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Oh nothing," Chef said. "That was just the author."

"I said stop it!" the voice came again.

"Alright!" Maddie yelled. She looked at Khione. "Get on with it."

Khione had a confused,but amused look on her face. "Umm. So I guess we'll just wrap it up early then. So invincibility goes to Neveah and Scott,Danny and Kate,Nate and Amy,Sean and Julia,and Haden and Annie! Now it seems that Hana,Christian,Tonia,Vince,Elizabeth,Alex,John,Jamie,Raine,and Demi are gonna be going to elimination. But there is a twist. Instead of one person being voted off,the pairs will be voted off by our lovely readers!"

"Are you breaking my wall again?" the voice asked threateningly.

"No ma'am!"

"Good."

"Okay!" Maddie said. "Contestants! Elimination will be tomorrow,now,we're gonna have a little bonfire under the eiffel tower,then we'll take a nap here!"

_*Confessionals*_

Kate: Kate's face was pale. "Fist we have to SLEEP under one of the tallest buildings in the world,now we're have a fire under it? Haven't these people heard of safety?"

Julia: Julia was clapping in glee. "Yay! I love bonfires!"

_*At the bonfire*_

Demi frowned as she looked around,everyone seemed distant from eachother. Where was the love? They were having a bonfire,under the eiffel tower! What could be more romantic? They were in Paris,the City of Love! There was not a single hint of romance...yet.

_*Confessionals*_

Demi: Demi was rubbing her hands together evilly. "It's time to play matchmaker!"

_*End*_

Demi decided to start with something easy. She looked around,then found the perfect pair,Haden and Hana. Hana was on one side talking,well arguing,with her partner Christian. Haden was talking to Sean. Occasionally Demi would notice Haden glancing over Sean's shoulder to look at Hana.

"Time to get to work," Demi said to herself. She walked over to Hana and Christian. "Guys! Stop fighting!"

Christian ignored her. "Okay,Joan of Arc. She led a rebellion and is still counted as a saint."

"But she did it out of self defence," Hana rebuked. "And how did that end up? Oh yeah,she died."

"So you admit it! At certain times violence is the answer!"

Hana groaned. "You-"

Demi sighed. "This argument is pretty stupid. Just shut up and admit it! Christian is right."

"Ha!" Christian said.

"And so is Hana."

"Ha!" Hana said back. Her serious look then suddenly broke into laughter. "I'm sorry,I just can't stare at you without laughing!"

Christian cracked an amused smile. "Is that a bad thing?"

Hana laughed again. "No,I just suck at staring contests."

"I can believe that," Christian said.

Demi smiled too. "Good. You're done arguing."

"I don't think we were arguing in the first place," Christian said. He pointed to Hana. "I mean look at her."

Demi grinned again. "Okay." She walked away from the two. A few moments later,she was caught up by Haden.

Haden had his hands in his pockets as he faced her. "Umm Demi. What's going on over there?" he asked nervously.

"Over where?" she asked innocently.

Haden looked down and shuffled his feet. "You know. Christian...Hana..."

"Oh Haden. Are you jealous?"

"No!" he denied. "It's just. I want to know."

Demi smirked. "They just made up."

"Oh. Good."

"You know Haden," Demi said. "If you like Hana,you can just say so."

Haden blushed. "I don't like her!"

"Too bad."

"Why?" Haden asked. "Does she like me?" he said quickly.

Demi shrugged.

"Ohh," Haden was disappointed. "I should have known." He sadly walked away.

Demi smiled. She didn't need to do any more work with Haden. Soon he'll tell Hana how he felt.

When Haden walked back,Sean was suspicious.

_*Sean Confessional*_

"Is Demi trying manipulating others? That's my job! Oh well. Demi. Poor child. You just made it easier for me to get Haden's loyalty."

_*End*_

"Why so glum Haden?" he asked.

Haden sighed.

"Girl troubles?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. I'm telling you buddy. I've been there."

Haden looked at him hopefully. "You've been in love who doesn't even look at you for reasons you don't know?"

"Well no,but I have had my share of crushes."

Haden grinned. He grabbed Sean's shirt. "Help me!"

"Umm okay." Sean delicately took Haden's hands off of him. "I'll help you get Hana."

"Okay!"

"Wait. As long as you help me,with an alliance of sorts."

"Yes!" Haden was desperate.

Sean smiled and evil smile. "Good."

*At the bonfire*

Demi moved on to Julia and John.

"John doesn't like me," Julia admitted.

"But you like him?" Demi asked.

"Yeah,but. Someone told me that if he doesn't like me then." She sighed. "Maybe he's not worth it."

Demi put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Julia...Don't worry. I'll tell him you like him right now!" She ran off to get John.

"No!" Julia yelled. She ran after her. "Demi!"

It was too late. Demi had gotten to John first. "Julia?" he said.

"John don't listen to her."

"Julia."

"Okay! Okay! I did like you,but I didn't know if you like me so I didn't tell you."

"Julia."

"I can't even contemplate these feelings,because everytime I bring them up to you you push me away."

"Julia."

"So just tell me how you feel,so I can stop worrying about this?"

"Julia?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a bee on your shoulder."

"What!" Julia looked at her shoulder and saw the eyes of a giant bee. "Ah!" She jumped.

"I got it." He grabbed Julia by the shoulders and brushed the bee away. "So what were you saying?" he asked,oblivious to what she was saying before.

"I like you John," she said bluntly.

"What?" John froze.

Demi had to literally cover her mouth to keep from squealing.

Julia twiddled her thumbs. "I like you."

"Uhh...Like like like me?"

Julia smiled. "Yeah...Do you like like me?"

John's face drain in color "Umm...Yeah..."

"Really?"

John nodded.

"Yay!" Julia put her arms around John's neck and kissed him on the cheek,then she bounced away.

John gently touched the part where she kissed him. "So," Demi said. "You two are an item?"

John blankly nodded.

"Mission accomplished!" Demi ran off to find her next pair. She was humming happily when Jamie caught up to her.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Oh nothing!" Demi said,giggling.

Jamie crossed her arms. ""You're doing something. Tell me!" She shook Demi.

"Okay!" Demi said. "Don't tell anyone,but I'm playing matchmaker!"

"So that's why Julia was so rapturous after you talked to her and Haden so dismal."

"Rapturous and dismal?"

"Happy and sad. Now. I WANT TO HELP YOU!" she said in a little kid tone.

"Fine," Demi said. "I'll go find Elizabeth and Alex. You find Annie and Christian."

"Yay!"

_*Jamie*_

Jamie snuck around like a spy on a mission. Finally,she found them. Christian was still talking to Hana and Annie was talking to Elizabeth. She saw Demi across from her and nodded to her.

Jamie walked up to Annie. "Hey Annie!"

"Hey crazy chick," she said.

"So...What's up?"

"Umm nothing?"

"Hmm." She looked around. Demi had taken Elizabeth away to play a cards game. "So Christian..."

"What about Christian?"

"Do you like him?"

"As if!" Annie scoffed.

"Oh really darling?" Christian said. It was in no way a flirty move. He narrowed his eyes.

Annie growled,then it turned into a soft smirk. "Oh don't happen to be disappointed in that do you?"

"Not at all, sweetie."

"Oh really? I thought you would since you obviously can't get a girl,even if you tried."

"You want to go there Summers?"

"Of course not Greene. Unlike you I have self control."

"What you also have is a bad temper." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Could you be anymore immature?" Annie crossed her arms. The two glared at each other,a spark of anger forming between them.

Jamie studied them. Between them was pure hatred. It wasn't love-hate like Duncan and Courtney and not flirty like Heather and Alejandro. No it wasn't a secret. They seemed to know a lot about the other,but still wanted to prevent it. "Wow. You two really-"

"Hate each other?" Annie said. "Yep."

"No," Jamie said. "You two are very alike."

Christian stiffened. "Are you crazy? I'm NOTHING like that." He pointed to Annie.

"And I wouldn't want to be," Annie said.

"Me either."

Jamie sighed. "You two just agreed right now."

"No we didn't!" Annie and Christian said in unision. The both covered their mouths.

"Listen. I don't know what's going on between you two,but you have to fix it. No matter how much you want to deny it the truth is you two are a lot alike. I think you two could be good friends." Jamie grinned. "Or more."

Annie face turned pink out of embarrassment.

"So," Jamie continued. "I think you two should- SQUIRREL!" She turned her head to the bushes and followed the squirrel.

"Weird girl," Annie said to herself,her face still pink.

Christian groaned. "Stop blushing,it's so annoying and girly."

Annie's face turned red with anger. "Who said I was blushing!"

"I could see it!"

"I was just embarrassed! For some weird reason she thinks we're the same. Yeah right. We may both be harsh and cynical and have daddy issues,but unlike you I don't get angry for no reason! I'm not guarding everything about me! I'm not hiding myself because I'm scared of being hurt again like you are!"

"You do EXACTLY that!" Christian said harshly.

Annie got silent. She realized he was right. "Maybe I do," she said. "But it's because I've gone through a lot."

"Right, And unlike you I don't complain about my life," Christian said. He mimicked her in a high pitched tone. "Oh I'm Annie and my dad abandoned me! Boo hoo! "

"I don't sound like that!"

"It's like that to me! You're complaining about loneliness,but you know nothing about being alone. You have Elizabeth,and you family and all that,but no, you just hang on to you dad. Me? I have nothing and no one,and it's been like that for a long time Annie! So you want to talk about bad fathers Annie? Talk to MY dad who in jail for murder. Or maybe you want to talk to my mother? Well you can't,because she's dead,and all because of HIM." Christian huffed. After his rant they both were quiet. He waited for an answer. "Well?"

Annie glanced at him. "What? Do you think I'll be sympathetic? I won't. I'm not gonna go 'Ohh Christian! I didn't know you poor boy! I'm so so sorry! Let me get you an ice cream cone!'. If you're looking for that you're not gonna get it from me." She kept her arms crossed.

Christian sighed,and his frowned softened. He put an arm on her shoulder. "Thanks."

Annie flinched. She turned away. "No problem." This time she really did blush.

_*Danny and Kate*_

Danny and Kate both awkwardly sat still. They seemed to be the only ones left at the bonfire. "So," Danny said.

"So."

"Want some s'mores?"

"What?"

Danny's mouth opened. "You never had s'mores?"

"Well...I've seen them."

"Okay. We have to fix that. " Danny pulled out gram crackers,marshmallows,chocolate,and sticks form behind a log. "I got these from first class." He put two marshmallows on a stick.

"Are you sure that's clean?" Kate asked.

"It's fine," Danny said. He slabbed a marshmallow on a gram cracker,then he put a piece of chocolate and another gram cracker. He handed it to Kate.

Kate didn't take it. "I think it's too hot. I'll probably sit it out."

"Oh please." He stuff it in her mouth." She quickly spit it out. "What? Not good"

"It burmed ma thongue!" She said,her tongue burning.

"I don't understand you," He said nonchalantly.

Kate punched him in that back. "Ithiot!"

_*Demi*_

Demi was exhausted. While trying to get Elizabeth and Alex together,she ended up getting them into a fight,and finally she got away from it. She didn't feel like doing anymore matchmaking,so she sent Jamie to find Danny and Kate. She fell onto the grass. "Ahh!"

"Hey!" Raine said. "Get your own grass will ya?"

Demi smiled. "I have as much right to the grass as you do."

Raine ripped off some grass and threw it at her face. "There's you grass."

She threw it back at him. "Not nice dude!"

Jamie watched from a distance. "Aw!" she exclaimed. "Demi found her own little match!" She turned around. "Now it's time to find Danny and Kate." She snuck around in the bushes and found something else that was interesting.

Behind the bushes was Vince and Amy. Together. All alone. Kissing. That's right mouth on mouth.

"Well that's interesting," Jamie said to herself. She saw Nate. "Hey Nate look at this."

Nate came over and then saw the two. His face froze. Jamie saw a look of...

But let's move on shall we? I'm sure you don't give a crap about this drama. Or maybe you do? Or maybe you don't? Or maybe you do? Or not. Maybe...Maybe...

_*Confessionals*_

Neveah: "Okay, so starting a fight with Scott over something as stupid as music wasn't such a good idea...and it made me feel even worse from the love song he chose, I thought he'd make us sing something about break-ups or something. Man, I'm such an idiot...

Scott: "So me and Neveah are still fighting. I'm not sure if we're gonna break up over something so weird. I'm sure we're fine...I know what you're thinking. Why did I choose,All We Are instead of a a hard break up song? Well, I have to admit it wasn't my first song choice. But I always wanted a song to gracefully show how I felt.

_*Scott flashback*_

Scott was all alone,and decided it was the perfect place to practice his song. He angrily sang the lyrics. "When you see my face hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you walk me way hope it gives you hell! Hope it give you hell!"

_*Back to Scott confessional*_

"I'm not always so calm alright! I have feelings!"

_*At the bonfire*_

Neveah had decided to have a stroll. She ended up walking under the Tower. She walked around,and only closed her eyes for a second until she opened them and saw Scott sitting in front of her. He was listening to a song on his ipod. Neveah waited for a while. He still didn't notice her. She was relieved,but there was still something she had to ask him.

"Are we over?" she asked him.

Scott turned around. He motioned her to sit down. She did. "I don't know," he said.

"Oh."

Scott nudged her. "Well don't say oh like that. It makes me think you don't like me," he said playfully.

Neveah smiled. "So what do we do about this? Do we get back together?"

"I don't know. If we get into a fight over something as small as music,maybe it's not worth it."

Neveah looked down. "Yeah. Maybe."

Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Let's still be friends okay?"

Neveah smiled. "Sure." She stood up. "I think I'll get some shut eye."

Scott looked up to her. "Good night."

"G'night." She walked away,and sighed. When she got to the campsite,she saw Nate. Something was bothering him.

"Neveah?"

"Yeah Nate?"

"Were you and Scott talking?"

"Yeah."

nate sighed and wrapped his arms around Neveah's leg. "Please don't split up Neveah. You two are just so good together. I don't want you two to be separate."

Neveah patted his head. "It's okay sweetie. Go to bed."

"B-b-ut Neveah! I don't want to go to bed!"

"Go to sleep!"

"But I'm not tired!"

"Nathaniel!"

"Fine." Nate drudged to his sleeping bag.

**Ooh dramatic! The next chapter will be up soon since I have no school! Remember to vote for a pair to eliminate. Your choices are:**

**Elizabeth/Alex**

**Hana/Christian**

**Tonia/Vince**

**Jamie/John**

**Demi/Raine**

**Wow. Not a lot of choices...SHAMPOW!**

**i don't know why I said that...**


	21. The Cohost Chronicles pt2

"I am soooo tired," Khione said as the two co-host walked to their hotel.

"From what?" Maddie asked. "Doing nothing all day?"

"Are you kidding?" Khione asked. "I was stuck shopping with Beth and Lindsay! That show is my salvation,Maddie. SALVATION!"

Maddie chuckled as she opened the door to the hotel. "I wonder how the contestants are doing?"

"You didn't leave them alone with Chris and Chef now did you?" A voice asked. The two recognized the voice. It was Gwen,her hands on her hips,and standing next to her friend,Bridget.

Khione jumped. "It's you guys!" She ran over to them and hugged them.

Maddie frowned. "Hey Bridget." She crossed her arms. "Gwendolyn."

Gwen crossed her arms. "Hello,Madeliene."

_*Confessionals*_

Khione: Khione slapped her forehead. "I hate it when those two are together. They always end up fighting. I don't how it happened though. Maddie met everyone before I did. For some reason,everyone hate her, except for a few of them...I wonder why that is?" Khione pouted. "Nobody tells me anything!"

_*End*_

The two glared at each other until Khione broke them apart. "So why are so many Total Drama people here?"

"Well," Gwen said. "A friend of ours is having a party for all of us." She turned to Khione. "Do YOU want to go?"

Bridget sighed. She turned to Maddie. "You can come too. If you want..."

"It okay," she replied. "I have something else I need to do."

Bridget smiled. "Oh well. Come on Khione,let's go."

Khione looked strangely at Maddie,then she turned to Bridget. "Okay. See you later Maddie."

Maddie waved goodbye. As soon as they were out of sight,Maddie took out her phone and called Chester. "Hey! You can come in now."

He walked into the hotel and saw Maddie chatting with two guys. "Hey," he said.

Maddie turned around. "Hi!" She pointed to the two guys. "I'd like you to meet Justin and Alejandro. They're going to help you with the practice date."

"So," Alejandro said. "Let's position ourselves to the restaurant where there's a lovely lady waiting for you."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Of course YOU think she's lovely."

Alejandro grimaced. "Shut up."

Justin snickered. Maddie took Chester's hand and pulled him to the restaurant.

_*At the party*_

"Oh no,"Khione said. "Why didn't you tell me this was Lindsay's party?"

"Oh that? It seemed to have slipped our mind," Gwen lied.

"But let's just have fun!" Bridget exclaimed.

Khione smiled. "Yeah! I'm going to get a soda. Do you guys want any?"

"Sure! Get us some!"

"Alright!" She turned to the crowd. "LET'S PARTY!"

"WOOH!" The crowd replied.

"Alright!" Khione went to get the soda. When she came back,she frowned. Gwen was with Duncan,making out. And Bridget was with Geoff,making out. Khione sighed and walked away,handing the soda to some strangers. While exploring the huge mansion the party was in,Khione ran into Owen and Dj. The two were wear swim trunks. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Khione!" Owen said. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"I don't know. I don't have a swimsuit."

"There's a jacuzzi," Dj said.

Khione linked the two boys' arms with her's. "Let's go!"

_*At the hotel*_

"H-hi," Chester said nervously. He waved nervously too.

Courtney slapped his hands away."Not like that,stupid!"

"Ow!" he replied. "Remind me why you all are here?" He asked pointing to Justin,Alejandro,Heather,and Courtney.

"Because," Justin said. He put an arm on Maddie's shoulder. "She paid us twenty bucks to help you on your date with Khione. The beautiful Courtney is helping you with table manners,the seductive Alejandro is helping you with the romantic stuff, the wonderful me is helping you with wardrobe,and Heather here is your practice date."

"Why does everyone get a good adjective except me?" Heather snarled.

Justin groaned. "Fine,the wicked Heather."

"You!" Heather jumped to claw is face.

Alejandro grabbed her hands. "Heather don't ruin your perfect dress,by destroying that jerk. You're beautiful and wonderful,no matter what he says." He turned to Chester. "Are you listening?"

Chester sighed. "I don't need this." He turned around,hands in his pockets,and walked away.

"You guys are terrible at this," Maddie said. She ran after Chester. "Wait!'

She finally caught up to him when they got out of the hotel.

"What?" He said.

"Why are you leaving?" Maddie asked.

"I thought you wanted me to go out with your friend. I didn't think you would just ASSUME I was so terrible at dating that you would get this date crew!"

"I just thought that if you were that desperate to go on a date that was set up by a stranger-"

"The reason I took that offer," Chester butt in. "Was because I'm just visiting Paris,and I thought that I would do something spontaneous."

Maddie crossed her arms. "That's total cheese."

Chester frowned.

"We need some crackers for that cheese!" she joked.

Chester turned around. "See ya."

"Wait!" She spun him around. "I'm sorry I took assumptions. How about some food. On me. Then I'll really get to now you and tell you a bit about Khione."

Chester smiled. He link the girl's arm with his. "Let's go!"

_*At the party*_

"I lovin' this place!" Khione yelled. Even if it was Lindsay's party,she was enjoying herself. She hopped out of the jacuzzi and soon saw Gwen ad Bridget sitting around a table. "Hey guys!"

Bridget turned her head. "Hey!" She motioned her to sit down. Khione took a seat between her and Cody. Around the table was Bridget, Geoff, Cody,Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and Lindsay. "We're playing a little truth or dare. Care to join us?"

"Umm. Sure." She took a piece of popcorn from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Okay," Duncan said. "Khione truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Duncan rubbed his chin. "Khione have you done a little,you know?" He put his hand above his mouth,forming an imaginary bottle,and pretending to drink from it.

Khione scratched her head. "Umm..."

"Ha!" Duncan laughed. "I knew it! You're turn."

Khione sighed. "Gwen." Gwen perked up. "Why do you all hate Maddie so much?" It was a question that had been on her mind for a while now.

This time Gwen scratched her head. Khione saw that everyone else was acting strange. "Don't you know?" Geoff asked. "Maddie's evil!"

"What?" Khione was shocked. "Are you serious?"

Cody nodded. "She is."

"But..." Khione couldn't believe it. "Are we talking about the same person?"

"Indeed," Gwen said. "Why do you think her only friends are Justin,Alejandro,Heather,and Courtney,the only evil people in the show?"

Khione was speechless.

"Maddie used to be Blaineley's apprentice after she became host of that show, Reputation Destroyer." Khione remembered that show. She saw some of it that other day. It was a show that destroyed people's reputations by publicly embarrassing them on t.v. Blaineley was the host of it. "She used to help Blaineley embarrass the victims."

"But I never saw her on t.v." Khione did shamefully watch the show in her free time. "And besides,Maddie always hated that show."

"That's because Blaineley fired her," Bridget said. "For being TOO good."

"What do you mean, too good."

Lindsay put a hand on Khione's. "Maddie didn't just hurt people for t.v. She did it to people whenever they messed with her." Lindsay sniffed. "She glued my lips together by giving me glue instead of lip gloss!"

"She broke my guitar," Trent said mournfully. "And it was signed,by Slash!"

"My parents hate me now because of her," Bridget said.

"They think I got her pregnant!" Geoff said.

"She stole my sister's fiance," Cody said. He took a piece of popcorn.

"She squealed on me and got me in juvie," Duncan said. "For the fourth time!"

"My poem was supposed to be published in a real book," Gwen said. "But SHE ruined my résumé."

Khione couldn't believe it. Was this really the Maddie she knew? "How did you know it was her?"

Cody gave her a white card. "She would always leave these on our doorstep."

Khione read it. 'She what happens when you screw me over.-Maddie' It was Maddie's handwriting,but was a little shaky. Khione threw it on the table. "No! I can't believe this!"

"Believe it honey," Gwen said. "Did you know that you were originally supposed to be the only host?"

"No that's not possible!" Khione snapped. "I-I didn't come to the show until Maddie was already there! see the commercials!"

"But you audition was before the commercial wasn't it?" Trent reasoned.

"Yeah," Khione said. 'But but."

Gwen put a hand on her shoulder. "If Maddie already got the job as a co-host,she's not far from being the ONLY host,now is she?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying,watch your back." Gwen popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Khione looked down. All of this,it was so weird. Maddie was her friend. Khione couldn't imagine her stealing her job,but then she remembered New York. She felt a buzzing in her pocket. Khione picked it up. It was a text from Maddie. 'How's the party? See you later tonight!'

"Speak of the devil," Duncan said as he saw the text.

_*Maddie*_

Maddie sighed as she closed her cell phone. "This is wrong," she said to herself. "This is totally wrong." She took a look around Chester's hotel suite. "So wrong."

_*Maddie Confessional*_

"So after eating with Chester we chatted a bit. I found out that he's a funny,sweet, cute,care free guy! He's a dream,but he's Khione's date! He offered me to watch a movie at his suite. Why did I say yes?"

_*End*_

"Do you want some water?" Chester asked.

Maddie just sat on the living room couch,her hands cupped on her legs. "Nope. N-n-no thanks."

Chester shrugged and sat next to her. "Don't be nervous. I won't bite." He took the remote and turned the movie on.

"Oh," Maddie said. " horror movie. Typical. What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing!" he said defensively. "It's just a movie your friend Chris starred in,The Night of the Badminton."

"Oh." Maddie leaned back. "Okay then." It seemed innocent enough,but as Khione was finding out,Maddie was far from innocent.

It was true because half an hour in,Chester had his arm around her,and she didn't mind. Was she insane?

Maddie could say yes about twenty minutes later,when she had back to the floor,and Chester's lips were sucking her neck,then to her lips. She closed,her eyes,trying to wipe away the guilt. It was the truly a guilty pleasure.

_*The next morning*_

After a night of partying, Khione found herself asleep in the mansion. She rubbed her eyes and tried to recollect her memories. After the gang told her their secret,she continued to party,and at some point,bumped her head. She rubbed the sore spot on her head. "Oh shit," she said to herself. "Maddie's probably missing me. I should-I should get to the hotel. Maddie's..." Khione thought about Maddie. Was she really as evil as the others said? Khione wasn't the most trusting person,but something about what they said seemed true. When she got the job they said the show would start in february,but it started in January. Now it seemed suspicious.

Khione decided to go to the hotel anyway. When the cab pulled up to the hotel,Khione hurried to her their two bedroom suite. She opened the door. The room was empty,untouched. She looked through each room,and nothing. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She picked it up-another text from Maddie. 'Sorry I didn't come 2 the hotel yesterday. I was busy. I think u should cancel that date tonight. Hes not the one-Maddie'

"Speak of the devil," Khione said to herself.

_*Chester's suite*_

Maddie closed her eyes as she shut the phone. "I'm a bad person," she said to herself. She stood in his living room shamefully.

"Hey! That's mean," Chester said playfully as he walked out of his bedroom. Maddie took a look at his messy brown hair and the green tips of his bangs. Then she glanced at his chest.

"Shut up!" she snarled. "I wasn't supposed to be here,with you! Why would I be so stupid to stay with some stranger for a night. How did this happen?"

"Umm let's see," Chester said. "You brought me to a date seminar with your friends,then we got dinner,watched a movie,and then well,you know the rest." he winked at her.

Maddie slammed her head on the wall. "Idiot."

Chester lifted her head. "Don't go and kill yourself. I say that was a wonderful date. Besides if you really remembered what happened last night,you'd know that you were barfing and sleeping most of the time." he walked to the bathroom

"What?"

"But who knows? Maybe there'll be more dates to come?" Chester shut the bathroom door,leaving Maddie alone.

Maddie couldn't help but blush at the idea. A part of her was telling her to leave and never look back,a bigger part said stay for a little while. "What do I do?"

She decided to listen to her brain and leave. As she was walking out,she noticed something. She forgot her hat.

Maddie looked around the suite,and saw it in the bedroom. She shook it off and took her hat from the nightstand. Under it was a note. She picked it up.

It read, 'Get the girl to fall for you,then break her. Do that and you'll get your money.'

Maddie felt anger well up in her. She could tell that she was 'the girl'. Maddie crumpled up the note and threw in onto the floor.

"Hey can you toss me my shirt?" Chester asked as his head popped out of the bathroom door.

Maddie growled and threw him his shirt,and a lamp.

**Just so you know,Maddie is in no way similar to me. Did any of you expect me to be EVIL! And who is this mysterious note-writter-person? You'll find out some time,just not in the next co-host chronicle. The next one is about how Khione got this job,I'm gonna need help from her creator though *Ahem!* CharmOriginalProductions**

**So anyway on another note. I was reading the last chapter(yes I read my own writing,it's not that self-absorbed) and I found out that my writing sucks! It's not really the grammar or the spelling,it's the story line. I really need help with this story line! I'm not that funny,so I really need help on the comedic part. I pretty much have the drama part. Maybe I'll start watching Total Drama again to fix this problem. Or get a beta reader. I don't know what to do about this story line. So I'm requesting any help you got!**

**Next chapter up soon! I'm still taking votes! So vote if you haven't voted yet.**


	22. Kiss! Kiss! Elimination!

I can't believe you guys got to sleep in a hotel while we slept on the ground," Christian said to the co-hosts while rubbing his back.

"Well believe it sweetie," Maddie said all to quickly. Yes,she was still guilty about what happened last night.

"But it's not fair!" Neveah said. "Back me up Nate...Nate?"

Nate wasn't listening. He was in deep thought,which surprised Neveah,because Nate wasn't the one to be a silent thinker.

"Hey! We're the hosts," Maddie said. "Back me up Khione."

Khione too wasn't listening. Like Nate she was in deep though. She snapped back. "Huh? Oh yeah...Hosts...perks stuff," she blankly walked into the jet. Maddie followed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said nervously. "Nothing at all. I'm just gonna go to bed," Khione went of to her room,leaving maddie in economy class.

"Okay then," Maddie said. She went to her room. Nate decided to go to first class to think. He couldn't sleep at all last night,that's how mind boggling this kiss was to him.

_*Confessionals*_

Maddie: "I wonder whats up with Khione?"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Are you done?" Nate asked.

"No!"

"Gah!"

Nate: "So now I had to use this confessional," he said as he said in the control room. "Hey Chef," Chef nodded as he steered the jet. "Anyway,yesterday I saw Vince and Amy kiss. It was...surprising. Jamie and I have kept quiet. Amy and Vince seem like they want to keep it a secret. They never talked about it,and I thought Amy and I were friends!And her not telling me,it's killing me!"

"Let me give some words of advice,son," Chef said. "Women,are like guns. They seem nice,and shiny,but really they're deadly and will kill any second."

"Umm. How does this help me?"

"I'm saying,stop being a wuss and talk to her before she fires!"

"Thanks...Hey!"

_*First class*_

"Neveah!" Nate whispered as he stuck his head out of the doorway. "Neveah!"

Neveah didn't hear him. She continued to drum the bar stool beside her.

"Neveah!" Nate took off his shoe and threw it at her head.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and turned to Nate. "That hurt Nate!"

"Yeah,yeah. Come over here!"Neveah walked over to him,with a slightly angry face. "Wait."

"What?"

"Can you get me my shoe?"

Neveah groaned and pulled him aside by the collar. "What do you want?" she snarled.

"What happen to that ball of sunshine known as my sister?" Nate asked sarcastically.

Neveah growled. "You know I always turn into a monster in the morning." Nate nodded. " Now what do you want?"

Nate frantically looked around. "Not here;to many ears. Follow me."

_*The cargo hold*_

Neveah looked around. "I didn't know this jet was so huge."

"Vince and Amy kissed!" Nate blurted out while throwing his hand up in the air.

"What?" Neveah half said-half laughed,because of Nate's nervous antics.

"So I was just talking a stroll-"

"Were you checking out foreign girls?" Neveah asked disappointingly.

"No,observing. And they were observing me back."

"Nice." Neveah lifted up her hand for a high five.

"You know it!" He high fived her. "Anyway. I was taking a stroll,and then I see Jamie in the bushes. She calls me over,and there they are KISSING!"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Well,no. Ever since last night Amy and Vince haven't even looked at eachother,and Amy hasn't talked to me. It's like it never happened to them!"

"Maybe it didn't," Neveah said. Nate gave her an I'm-not-crazy look. "Alright! I'm just saying,how do you know they kissed?"

"They did. Ask Jamie! I'll go get her!"

"Nate,don't." It was too late. Nate was already running back with Jamie

"Hiyya!" Jamie greeted as Nate carried her down. She had her arms wrapped his neck.

"Hey," Neveah said. "Nate,I have to ask. Why are you coming to me for help?"

"Because you,Tonia,and Amy are the ones I'm closest to here."

"Hey!" Jamie protested. She pouted. "I want to be Nate's friend too."

"And Jamie," Nate moaned.

"Mhhm," Neveah said. "Should I be worried that all your friends are girls?"

"This is serious!" Nate yelled.

"Testy," Jamie said. Neveah nodded. "But you're still cute when you're yelling at us."

Nate sighed. "I know."

"Why can't you talk to Amy or Tonia?" Neveah asked.

"I can't tell Tonia,because she likes Vince and telling her that he kissed someone else would just break her heart. And I can't talk to Amy because obviously she doesn't want to talk to me for some reason."

Jamie tapped his shoulder. "But if you take Vince off the market,Tonia might fall for you instead," she whispered into his ear.

"How did you know he has a crush on Tonia?" Neveah asked.

Jamie smiled deviously. "I hear things." She shifted her eyes to Nate

"We're not discussing my love life!" Nate exclaimed. "We're discussing Amy's!"

"And Vince's" Jamie reminded him.

"Right," Nate's voice tuned down. "And Vince's."

Neveah gasped. "Nathaniel Ramierez. Are you jealous?"

"What! No!"

Jamie jumped from all the drama. "Tonia and Amy both like Vince and Nate likes Tonia and Amy!"

"I'm not jealous!"

Jamie sighed. "Of course. You're too awesome to be jealous of any guy. All the girls should be swarming after you right?"

"But you're mad," Neveah said.

"Of course I am! Amy's not talking to me at all about this and we're supposed to be friends!" he blurted out. "Why doesn't she just tell me that she was kissing Vince!"

"Amy was kissing Vince!" Hana asked,shocked as she was standing in the cargo hold.

Jamie and Neveah both nodded.

"Why are you here!" Nate exclaimed.

Hana shrugged.

Nate groaned. "Leave! And don't tell anyone, especially Tonia!"

"Fine," Hana said. "SOMEONE NEEDS A NAP!" She said as she was leaving she found Tonia at the cargo hold entrance.

"What are they talking about?" Tonia asked.

"Amy kissed Vince."

Nate winced. "Hana..."

"Is this true Nate?" Nate found Tonia right in front of him,and Jamie,Hana, and Neveah gone.

Nate stared into her eyes. "Yeah. Listen,I know you're disappointed because you like Vince but-"

he was cut off by a kiss from Tonia. She stayed for a few sweet seconds,then pulled back. "I don't like Vince, I like you."

"W-Wow Tonia. Th-that was-" He closed his eyes for a second,and when he opened them she was gone. "Tonia? Where'd you go?"

"She left Nate," Amy said as she stood at the entrance of the cargo hold.

"You!" Nate pointed to Amy. "We need to talk."

Amy groaned and walked towards him. "What about?" she asked.

Nate gasped. "You're not stuttering."

"Yeah. Love can do silly things." She was in front of him now. "I stopped stuttering for Vince. I changed for Vince." Nate saw now that Amy's clothes were changed. She wasn't wearing the dino hat. She was wearing a bright red dress. "I'll do anything for love,Nate. Would you?"

"You know,maybe I liked that hat," he said. "and maybe I liked your stuttering too."

"Why would I care about what you think?"

"Because we're friends."

"That's. It. Just friends,nothing more-"

Nate interrupted her with a kiss. One crazy,heart-felt kiss.

...

...

...

...

...

...

:)

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gah!" Nate screamed as he awoke from his dream. He touched his sweaty forehead. "Wh-what happened?"

"Nate," Tonia called.

Nate rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Time to go to elimination."

"Wait." he stopped her. "So I was asleep?"

"Yeah. Good thing too,I don't think you slept a wink last night. Come on." She walked off to the elimination area.

Nate sat up in the first class couch.

_*REAL Nate confessional*_

"So it was all a dream? I never talked to Neveah and Jamie. Tonia never kissed me. Vince and Amy never kissed. Wooh! That's a relief!" Nate looked up thoughtfully. "That also means I never kissed Amy,and Jamie doesn't think I'm awesome. Eh,I bet she does." Nate winked.

_*Elimination Area*_

"Where's Khione?" Christian asked.

"Ugh," Maddie groaned. "She fell asleep and I had to get an intern to count the votes." She took a sip of her soda. "Oh yeah and you and Hana are out."

"What?" Hana and Christian both said.

"Oh well," Hana said. "I guess it's for the best." she sighed.

Sean nudged Haden. "Now idiot," he whispered.

Haden ignored the insult. "Hana!" he called as she was taking his parachute.

"Yes Haden?" she said hopefully.

Haden pushed his hands into his pockets. "Umm...Can I have the rest of your bagel?" Sean slapped his forehead. "It's just that,you didn't finish it."

"Oh...Yeah. Is that it?"

Haden nodded.

"Okay." Hana stepped forward.

"Wait!" Haden took her wrist and pulled her towards him,kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later okay?"

Hana blushed deeply. "Uh...Yeah!" She stepped back,falling off the jet.

"Hana!" Haden yelled. He poked his head out of the jet. "Don't forget to pull the string thingy!"

"So cheesy," Christian said,parachute equipped.

"You can say that again," Annie agreed.

Christian shifted his eyes to her.

"Well time to go!" Maddie yellled.

He took a step forward,stopped,then spinned around to face Annie. "Hey. One thing."

"What?" She was stopped by Christian pressing his lips on hers. Her eyes,along with everyone else popped open. Seconds passed and they slowly closed and so did her arms around his neck.

_*Confessionals*_

Elizabeth: "Woah!"

Julia: "In the words or Sierra,HOLY DOUBLE DATE IN A CAN!"

Alex: "Huh. I thought she was going to choke him."

_*End*_

Minutes passed. Maddie tapped her foot and checked her watch. She took a look at Christian and Annie who were right now reminding her of Geoff and Bridget. "Okay that's it!" She pulled Christian by the collar. Her was grinning stupidly. "Time to go lover boy." She placed him in front of the exit.

Christian turned. He bowed to Maddie. "As you wish your highness." He faced everyone else. "See ya!" He fell backwards into the sky. "Wooh!"

**I hope you all got a good chuckle out of that. If flirty Jamie didn't make you smile,then I don't know what will! This was a very interesting chapter to write. It was pretty Nate-centric though (more on other people soon I promise!). Nate has weird dreams doesn't he? I wonder,does this put a whole new light on the Nate/Amy/Tonia/Vince thing? **

**Yes,I do have some of Maddie's evilness. I took your favorite couple and destroyed them MUWAHAHA!**

**No,not really. I know most of you probably want Vince to be with Amy so I'll go with that. Or maybe you don't. Tell me if you do or don't I'll write whatever couple you want. Heck,I'll write Alex with the mutant rabbit if you want. They would make a lovely couple wouldn't they?**

**So yeah three things. **

**1. Tell me what couples you want to see in future chapters**

**2. Give me any questions/dares/dicussions you want to give Macie,Ben,Hana,Christian, and the peanut gallery in the aftermath! As many as you want ;)**

** Me Gusta and CutiePie29I love writing Hana and Christian and am pouting right now because they left. I wanted my characters to be voted off instead,because I don't like to disappoint my readers! But remember,they're coming backish. (Look up)**

**P.S. If you're confused about this chapter,everything before the first confessional is real.**

**P.S.S. If you don't know what I'm talking about in the p.s. then you haven't read the chapter! READ IT! Pwease.**

**P.S.S.S. I will REALLY explain the Vince and Amy kiss in the next chapter.**


	23. Pain in Spain

"Welcome to España!" Maddie said while doing a little dance.

"I've never heard of a country called Espana," Haden said. "Are we in Asia?"

"No EspaÑa is Spain in Spanish," Neveah corrected him,emphasizing the ñ.

"Oh," Haden lowered his head. "So we ARE in Asia!"

Neveah shook her head. "Oy."

John stood in front of them. "Can you explain to me why we're in a stadium?"

"Because," Maddie explained. "We're going to play one of Spain's most popular sport,Bull fighting!" Maddie then sighed. "But we can't use real bulls because apparently it's-" She formed air quotation marks. "Life threatening." She lifted her head. "So we got imported a moose."

"Can you do that?" Alex asked.

"Oh it's fine,he's going to be cut up into moose meat soon." Chef snickered.

"What!"

"So here's the rules! Khione,explain."

Khione was still being unusually silent. She perked up just for a minute. "So you all are going to be given twenty minutes to get on the moose and take of a your team flag on the horn,using only this red sheet," she lifted up a blood red sheet. "If you get your flag before the twenty minutes are up,your team survives elimination. If you don't or if you drop your flag,your out and the next person goes and gives it a try."

"Ready?" Maddie asked. "Bring out the moose!" She looked around. "You," she pointed to Nate. "You're up first."

Nate smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Piece of cake."

Maddie chuckled. "I wouldn't say that so soon. Open the gate!" She turned to everyone else. "I suggest you all move. This guy can get pretty vicious."

"How did you know that?" Nate asked.

Maddie chuckled again. "I wasn't talking about you." She walked to the stairs with everyone else and closed the doors.

_*Confessionals*_

Jamie: "I need some popcorn,because this challenge seems like a joy to watch! Oh Spaniards and their deadly sports!"

_*End*_

Jamie watched intently as Nate was being tossed around by the moose. She tried to keep quiet,but was laughing a little.

Most of his team wasn't watching,except Annie who was leaning on a bench,with a bored expression on her face.

Elizabeth sat behind her. She leaned closer,placing her head next to Annie's shoulder. "So..."

Annie turned around,annoyed with her twin. "What?"

"How do you feel about you know who being eliminated?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Elizabeth scowled. "You know what I'm talking about. You know exactly WHO I'm talking about," she said

Annie sighed. "Okay fine,I'll admit it, Hana's elimination did surprise me."

Elizabeth leaned. "Forget it! You obviously don't want to admit your feelings."

"What? Hana and I didn't really know eachother!"

A few benches across Demi and Julia were playing a hand game. Amy was looking for a bathroom. Haden and John were exchanging jokes. Alex was entertaining himself by juggling. Sean was writing things down in his notebook. Tonia was talking to Neveah about gymnastics. Kate,Scott,and Danny were all taking a nap. Vince and Jamie seemed to be the only ones watching Nate being attacked by the moose.

Jamie leaned close to him. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"Hmm?" Vince asked.

"Do you think he'll get the flag?"

"Maybe."

Jamie took a look at him. "I know," she said while smiling.

"You know what?"

Jamie smiled. "You and Amy k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Vince frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you,so there's no use denying that the two of you were kissing."

Vince sighed. "You really want to know that story?"

Jamie nodded. "Yep!"

"Fine." He leaned forward and whispered to Jamie all the details of that night.

_*Jamie Confessional*_

Jamie jumped up. "Holy canoli!"

_*End*_

Maddie watched the uninterested crowd angrily. After fifteen minutes Nate came up the stairs,puffing. His clothes were torn. His leg was bleeding along with his lip,but still in his hands was the team flag.

"Are you okay dude?" Vince asked.

Nate knit his eyebrows. "Okay? Did you see that *Beep*! That *beep* ing moose almost ripped my *beep*ing head off! *Beep* *Beep* *Beeeeeeeeeep*. No I am not *beep* ing okay! *Beeeeeeeeep* Mother*Beep*ing moose."

"Watch the language," Maddie said. "The censorship can only go so far."

"At least we won," Vince said.

"Not quite." Khione jumped over and lifted up Nate's hands. "No red blanket. You loose."

"Fine!" Nate yelled. "Let someone else get tackled by the *beep*ing *beep* MOOSE!" He stormed off. "I don't give a *Beep*."

"You see!" Maddie said. "We need that kind of passion," she pointed to Nate. "Well,not exactly THAT kind of passion,but we need passion. You guys are so boring!" She stomped the ground. "Screw this challenge!"

They were silent after the two outbursts. Chef clasped his hands together. "Who wants lunch!"

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"Moose burgers!"

The contestants shivered.

_*Later that night*_

Danny woke up in first class. Because no one won the challenge,Maddie didn't care about where they slept. Danny crouched over and rubbed his stomach. "Burgers," he mumbled. He walked over to the cockpit so he could complain to Chef. "Ugh Chef! Your stupid moose burgers are giving me a stomach ache."

Chef didn't reply.

"Chef?" Danny took a good look at the pilot's chair and Chef wasn't there. He looked at the controls and saw that the auto-pilot light was on. "No one's flying the plane," he realized. "NO ONE'S FLYING THE PLANE!"

**Bumbumbummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**This chapter sucked,I know. After my last chapter I got killer writer's block. I have no idea what other Spain challenges to do so,this is the result! And since I still have writer's block,the next chapter will be another co-host chronicle. And if you don't read those,trust me,it will tie in to the real story later.**

**Things to look forward to: Why no one is flying the plane,how Khione got her job, the first total drama fame and fortune aftermath,and why Scott is not wearing pants**

**All this and more on **

**Total**

**Drama**

**Fame and Fortune!**


	24. The Big Plane Mystery

Danny paced back and forth. "So we're flying through a thunderstorm with no pilot or co-pilot and Khione and Maddie are missing. AND there's a slight possibility that we're all going to die." He stopped and saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE?" Kate yelled. She started to panic,as well as everybody else.

"Listen!" Scott yelled. "We are not going to die alright? So everybody calm down." The contestants all started to calm down. Scott sighed and took a seat on one of the mess hall tables. "Now let's just be glad that we have power all right?" And just then the lights flickered off and the only light was the numerous lightning bolts that shone out from the windows.

"Nice going Scott," Sean said.

Although it wasn't seen in the darkness,Scott glared at him. Then suddenly,a light shown from the far corner of the mess hall.

All the contestants lunged for the light,and found that it was,in fact, flashlights,enough for each of them. Underneath the pile of flashlights was a note. Raine picked it up. It read. 'Need some light to shine the way? Here take these. If you want to survive this flight,you're going to have to find your pilot. Here's clue one: He's looking for a snack. But remember,follow my rules.'

Rained groaned. "That little phsyco!"

"Somebody call me?" Jamie asked as she popped up in front of him.

Rain just shook his head and passed the note around the teens.

"Great," Alex rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just jump off the plane hmm? There's parachutes." There was darkness,then by the next stroke of lightning Alex was gone. In his place was another note. 'Rule one,no leaving the plane.'

"Okay,forget Chef!" Annie said. "Let's just fly this plane on our own!" Another bolt,and Annie was missing,in her place,another card. 'Rule two,no flying the plane.'

After the two disappearances the rest of them were afraid of saying anything else. "I'm going to the bathroom," Elizabeth walked,alone,towards the bathroom. Then,another bolt,and she missing, out came a note. 'Rule three: The buddy system is advised. And here's your next clue, he's in the least place you'd expect.'

Sean stood up onto a table. "Alright people! I guess we should all split up into groups and search for Chef!" He pointed to Scott, Demi, Kate,and Danny. "You three check first class. I want you to search every spot!" He pointed to John,Haden,and Julia. "You three are going with me to the cargo hold." He pointed to Vince,Tonia,Amy,and Raine. "You check the control room and economy class. He turned to the three left, Jamie,Nate,and Neveah. "You three stay here and search the mess hall and check for more clues. Everybody got it?"

John raised his hand.

Sean sighed. "What John?"

"Who's team am I on again?"

"Mine."

"Oh yeah. Teammates yeah!" He raised his hand for a high five. Sean ignored it and passed by him. John just stood there,with a rejected high five.

_*First class*_

"You could help us you know," Danny told Kate. She ignored him and continued to rock in her crouched position on the floor. "Come on." Danny walked over to her and reached out a hand. Then,lightning and thunder struck. Amy jumped,and magically landed on the bar table.

She stayed there. "This place is a metal deathtrap! DEATHTRAP!" she yelled. She heard more thunder,then tucked her head under her arms.

Demi walked over rubbed a hand on her back to soothe her. "It's okay,it's just thunder...and lightning...Besides we're inside...in a metal plane..." She then realized that they really could die before hitting the ground. "I mean not that...never mind." She just stood there.

"Not helping," Kate mumbled.

Demi sighed. "I know."

"Your sister is crazy," Danny whispered to Scott.

Scott sighed. "I know."

Danny dropped onto the couch and leaned back. "But crazy is interesting."

Scott glared at him. He took the closest object: a cupcake,and threw it at him. "Just get to work."

"Hey!" He picked off the cupcake from his nose. There was no use to waste a cupcake,so he ate it.

_*Cargo Hold*_

"It's so dark and scary!" Julia said flirtatiously as the started to open boxes in the cargo hold. "John." John put her hands on his arms. "You'll stay with me right?"

"Yeah!" John grinned,oblivious to the fake fear.

Julia smiled and leaned forward,perking her lips.

John kissed her on the cheek,to Julia's disappointment. Then he walked over to open another crate.

Haden walked over to Julia. "Fail," he whispered.

Julia playfully punched him. "Shut up!"

Sean crossed his arms. He jumped in between them. "Time to get to work!"

_*Economy class*_

Tonia tried to jump and jump,but she couldn't reach the shelf above the benches in economy class. She called Raine over. " You! Raine!"

"What?"

"Can you reach that shelf?"

Raine tried to jump. He tried to climb on using a bench,but landed on his butt. "Crap."

Tonia gave him her hand and lifted him up. "Hmm. I'm going to have to get on you."

His eyes widened. "Say what?"

"Gosh. Don't be a baby. I'm pretty sure you have some strength."

"Uhh. I KNOW I have some strength," He said with a rather cocky tone.

"Oh really?" Tonia started to wiggle her fingers,then reached out and tickled him. Raine flinched and grabbed her hands. "I guess you're pretty strong." She pulled away.

"What was that about?"

"Tough guys are ticklish."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah?" She reached forward and tickled him again. Raine flinched again and pushed her away. "See? Now pick me up!"

Raine sighed and faced his back towards her.

Tonia triumphantly smiled and jumped on,so she could reach the shelf.

_*Mess Hall*_

"So," Neveah said,bored out of her mind.

"So," Nate said.

Jamie stared blankly into space. "I like pie."

Neveah place a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good person Jamie." She smiled then let go. The three of them sat together in a circle. They had already checked the entire mess hall.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jamie asked.

Neveah and Nate shrugged. "Want to know about a weird dream I had?" Nate asked.

"Sure."

"In my dream you had a crush on me."

"Please be talking to Jamie," Neveah said.

"I am. And Hana was evil."

"Is that it?"

Nate rubbed his arm. "Well I was kissing two girls...And get this! Vince and Amy kissed! That's crazy right?"

Jamie was confused. "But Nate,that really happened."

Nate's jaw dropped.

"Seriously!" Neveah asked. She wasn't one to gossip,but this...this was interesting.

Jamie nodded. "Vince told me the story."

Nate surprise turned to anger. It really did happen, and Amy didn't tell him. The very mentioning of Vince's name angered him somehow. He didn't know why, but it was just Vince that made him angry right now.

Jamie continued. "So in Paris,Vince and Amy were talking. They were just talking about challenges and stuff like that,when out of nowhere,Amy just kissed him. She kissed him then and there. Vince finally realized that Amy liked him! But I guess he didn't feel the same way or something because he turned her down."

Then all the anger in Nate welled up inside of him, so when Vince and his team walked in from economy class,Nate did it. He punched him right in the nose. "What the hell man!" Vince responded.

"You're just some d-bag aren't you?" He yelled and punched him again.

"Nate!" Tonia yelled. "Stop it!"

"Oh no Tonia," Nate told her. "This jerk broke your heart and her heart. He's getting what's coming to him." Nate threw another punch,and Tonia thought,_Who's her? _

"Nate!" Amy yelled,not a hint of stutter.

"What?" Nate asked Vince. Then,after all the noise,everyone else had come to the mess hall. "No comeback Vincey? Where's that big, bad, tough Vince? Is he here a-hole?"

"I don't want a fight," Vince said,glaring.

Nate smiled,and threw his hands into the air. "Oh Vince! Vince! It's too late. You got one!"

He threw another punch,but it was caught by Vince,he dodged it and hit him back. Nate was pushed back by the blow,but he didn't give up. "Oh Nate," Vince said,wiping sweat from his brow. "You want a fight? Okay. We'll fight."

Nate smiled. "Oh thank you!"

Sean tried to calm them down. "Don't go into some stupid fight now! Alright!"

"This is not some stupid fight!" Vince yelled,making a blow to Nate's stomach.

Nate gave a blow back. "This is me finally telling Vince how I feel about him!"

"Me too!" He pushed Nate all the way to first class. "Let me tell you something Nate. You are one of the cockiest people I know! "

"And you sir,are a wimp who is afraid of relationships. So you just push people away!" He shoved Vince. "And you don't care who you hurt,even when it's such a special person like Amy or Tonia! When Amy comes and tells you how she feels,you just turn her down like that?" He pushed him again. "I would never do that! How could you!"

"I see. This is all about you!" Vince shoved him. "This isn't about Amy being sad,it's about you being mad at me! You're mad at me! You're just angry because you hate the fact that the girls you like have crushes on me! This is about you being jealous!"

The anger welled up again. He shoved Vince,until his back hit a table. "She doesn't deserve you."

"She?" Vince got up,and faced him."I know Nate," he said to him,almost in a whisper. "You love them. You just don't know which one. And that is one of the reasons I freaking hate you!"

"That's not true!" Nate shoved him.

"Oh but it is! You know,and it's killing you." Vince threw another jab to the stomach. Nate was too shocked by his words to block it.

"At least I don't lead girls on!" Nate yelled,almost in defense. He punched Vince again,but was blocked. "You don't love them or even like them!" He pushed Vince,until they reached the control room. The rest of the contestants watched them from the door. They had all given up stopping the two.

Vince grabbed him. "How do you know that's true?" Vince asked,almost in desperation. Nate saw confusion,but he was masked by his anger for Vince. Nate mashed him onto some of the controls. Vince rolled back and threw Nate onto the controls. "You make up assumptions to quick, Nate."

The two strangled each other,until finally the force of the fight cause them to bash through the window.

...

...

...

...

...

:)

...

...

...

...

Vince and Nate opened their eyes,expecting pain,but instead they found themselves on padding,a soft practice mat. They saw the plane on one side and a green screen on another. about across the studio from them was Chef,eating some chips by the concession stand. "What is going on here?" Vince asked.

"You just won the challenge!" Chris announced. "You see it was my idea to scare you all into think the plane was being unmanned. And you guys just found Chef so,the barfy peanuts survive elimination!"

John poked his head out of the fake plane's broken window. "Guys!' he yelled. "We crash landed into a movie studio!"

Chris shook his head. "Did he hear anything?"

"So this was all a challenge?" Nate asked.

"Yep!"

"You're a sick man Chris," Demi said as she jumped out of the plane. Everyone started to climb out of the plane.

Nate and Vince stared at each other,then quickly pushed each other away. Vince got up and walked away. "I've had enough of this."

Everyone had left the plane except Tonia. She just sat there heartbroken.

**More of the drama you crave of the Amy/Vince/Tonia/Nate square later! Next is either another co-host chronicle or...something else...**

**Vote! Vote for anyone on the Fluffy marshmallows.**

**Alex**

**Elizabeth**

**Julia**

**Haden**

**John**

**Jamie**

**Sean**

**Scott**

**Neveah**

**Kate**

**Vote now! Click the little blue button. You know you want to...**


	25. The CoHost Chronicles pt3

Let's back up shall we? Khione was sitting in the stadium, taking occasional glances at Raine and the tortured Nate.

She groaned and leaned her head back. "This doesn't make sense," she whispered to herself. "She helped me. She got me this job. Right?"

_*Last November*_

"Yes, sir. I understand," said the jittery assistant. His boss, Mr. Henderson, the big producer, watched him.

"You better! Or so help me. YOU WILL BE FIRED! Got it!"

"Y-y-yes sir." The poor guy was at the brink of crying by now.

"NOW GET ME A HOST NOW!"

"I-I-I'm on it sir."

"Good. Now write this down." The assistant took out a notebook and pen. His boss smirked at the power. He leaned back in his chair. The assistant secretly hoped that that chair would break from all of the d-bags weight. "Old, run down TV hosts aren't doing it now-"

"Hey!" shouted the voice of Chris from outside the office.

"Move it McLean."

"Yes sir."

"Now," Mr. Henderson began. "As I was saying. We need a girl, not too old to be a Blaineley, not too young to be a contestant. She should be feisty, creative, sadistic, funny," he said, leaving space to think in every word. "We need a girl who, in quote, 'doesn't give a damn about her bad reputation'. She should be young and energetic to appeal to our teen girl demographic and hot to appeal to our teen boy demographic. But she shouldn't be too sexy, so we don't get sued by parents. "

The jittery assistant stopped. "Is that all sir?"

"No." Mr. Henderson smiled, and then it turned to a vicious, malicious look. "Go get your butt out of my office and GET THAT GIRL!" he yelled.

"YES SIR!" the assistant fumbled out of the chair and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Noah?" Mr. Henderson sweetly asked.

Noah faked a smile and turned to face his boss. "Yes, sir?"

"Pick up a book for me, it's called Tielight?"

"Twilight sir?" Noah asked, repulsed by the name.

"Ah yes! That's the one! I know hiring you wasn't a mistake. Now go to that bookstore around the corner." He waited for Noah to leave. "Now!"

Noah took off, and ran to the bookstore. Once he got there he was surprised at how big it was. "How did I miss this place?" he asked himself. He walked around and found a whole book case dedicated to Twilight and Twilight products. "That's why," he said to himself. He picked up a book.

"You don't want that," a girl told him. "It sucks." She smirked. "Get the pun?" she asked sarcastically.

He turned around to her. "It's not for me. It's for my boss."

"So your boss is a teenage girl, who'll fall for anything that has abs?" Noah snickered. "Or talks like this," she said in a monotonous tone.

Noah laughed. "Do you work here?"

The girl lifted up her shirt. "I think the work shirt says for itself." She studied him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Noah studied her face. He didn't recognize it, but it was pretty. He looked over her, soft skin, light eyes, black hair, and a slender body.

"Now I know!" she said excitedly. "You're from that show Total Drama Island and World Tour. Wow I love that show. I know you must have been tortured on that show, but it was pretty funny." Noah smiled; she could be what Mr. Henderson was asking for. He started making a checklist in his head. He checked off "funny and sadistic", and "hot, but not too sexy". Noah examined her one more time, she seemed young. Noah checked off "young and energetic".

"Excuse me? Miss?" a boy asked. He smiled sinisterly. He walked up to her, holding up a bloody finger."I got a papercut. Can you get me a band aid?"

"Aw you got a papercut?" She bent over to face him. "You got yourself a booboo?"

The boy nodded.

"Piss off!" she yelled.

The boy frowned and ran away. "I'm telling your boss."

"Fine, go tell my boss! I don't care!" she turned to Noah. "Why don't we go pay for that book?"

She walked him over to a counter. "That was a little harsh wasn't it?"

"Nah. That kid just loves to bug me."

"Huh." Noah checked off "feisty" and "doesn't give a damn".

He looked around the table and found a notebook. He reached for it, but the girl pulled it away. "Um, sorry that's mine. I write a little bit." Noah checked off the last one, "creative". The girl scanned his book. Noah gave her some money, and she put in the cash register. "Well it was nice meeting you Noah."

"How do you know my name?"

"I watch Total Drama remember?"

"Oh yeah. If you know mine, shouldn't I know yours?"

"Kailey, but everyone calls me Khione."

"Khione." he thought the name over again."This job must really suck."

She sighed. "It does."

He took out a card and handed it to her. "Here's my card. If you're looking for a new job, my boss is looking for a new host for the next season of Total Drama."

"Seriously?" she asked excitedly."

Noah nodded his head. He took the book. "I have to go, but call the number on that card if you're interested."

As Noah left, Khione stared at the card as if it was her future. A TV host. Who knew?

"Khione!" her manager yelled. Khione didn't take her eyes off the card. "I heard you yelled at a kid!"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? Apologize to that kid now!"

"No."

"Khione!"

Khione turned to him. "You know what? I have some choice words for you. Fu-"

_*Later that day*_

"Fired?"

"Yep," Khione sank into the beanbag chair, and focused her eyes on the television in front of her. Her sister- and roommate- got frustrated.

"Are you listening to me!" she called out.

"What?"

"You see!" she yelled. "You always zone out like that!"

"I do?" she asked innocently. Her sister groaned. Khione smiled, but really she was sad that she disappointed her older sister. Secretly, Khione always wanted to please her. Khione loved her sister, her sister, the one that was always working just so they could pay the bills, the one who got frustrated, but didn't mind if Khione jumped around with jobs, as long as she was happy. Her sister seemed to be the only one left in her life. She seemed to be the only one who saw the real Khione.

"Khione." She knelt down to face her. "We need money. If we don't get three hundred bucks by the end of the month, we're going to be evicted."

"Then screw it!" she yelled. The dirty, Los Angeles apartment wasn't worth the money.

Her sister sighed. "We can't just leave and expect everything to be fine. Places are hard to fine, especially in L.A!" She fell to the ground and dropped her head onto her hands.

Khione got off her butt to soothe her sister. "It's okay Karen. We'll get through this." She ran her fingers through her sister's inky black hair until she reached the top of her pink tank top.

"Khione," she sobbed. "I miss mom and dad."

Khione's face turned to a blistering red at the mentioning of her parents. "We don't need them! Karen, we have to show them that we can be just fine without them!"

"Khione look at us!" she exclaimed. "We're living in a one room apartment and we STILL can't pay the rent!"

"But it's an apartment in L.A!" Khione stood up for effect. "The place where your dreams of being a singer and mine on being on TV will come true!"

Karen still wasn't convinced. "It doesn't seem like we'll reach our dreams anytime soon."

"Oh yeah?" Khione threw Noah's card in front of Karen. "Noah, from Total Drama, offered me a job!"

Karen picked up the card, still sitting on the carpeted floor. "Great! While you're cleaning out his house, take some of his stuff and sell it online!"

"No!" she yelled, slightly offended. "He offered me an audition to be a host on their new show!"

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"You heard me!"

Karen jumped up. "You might possibly get to be on TV!" she yelled as the two jumped in joy together. She suddenly stopped. "But seriously, sell his stuff."

_*The next week*_

A bead of sweat formed on Khione's forehead.

Her interviewer just stared at her, trying to break her. He drummed his fingers onto the desk, with a sly smile. "So, Kailey-"

"Khione."

"Khione. Are you nervous, Khione?"

"Not at all," she said confidently.

"Hmm..." He took a look at her application. "Let's get this audition started."

"So, why did you decide to audition for this job?"

"Well, my dream is to be a television star. My sister and I moved here to accomplish our dreams, but so far we've only inched up baby steps. Before I got fired from my job at the bookstore, I met Noah, who offered me to audition for this. I thought 'Hey, I might never get another chance like this' and decided to go for it."

"I see. Why did you get fired?"

"I yelled at a kid that was bothering me."

"Ah. Alright, so what are some general interests of yours?"

"Well, I'm really into Greek mythology, which is why I make everyone call me Khione. She's the Greek goddess of snow, and a very minor god at that. I'm into the minor gods because it feels like the Olympians get all the recognition around. I write a little too, but mostly for fun. And I also read a lot. Y'know, not many people know this about me, but I'm really into those anime shows. And even less people know that I'm into brighter animes more than I am into darker, deathy-er animes. The brighter animes always seem to have more hot guys than the darker ones do. And in the darker ones, half the hot guys die, right? So I-"

"Moving on!" The interviewer coughed, "Anyway, what is your goal in life?"

"My goal in life? Huh, I guess it's to become a star on television, like I said earlier. I really want this job, really. My sister and I are going to be evicted from our apartment and we'll have to move back with our parents if we don't get $300 by the end of this month. If we move back home… they'll never let us come back to L.A., even if it's our own decision as adults. They'll believe they can't trust us to make it out here in the city." Khione told with a lukewarm smile.

"Really… Describe yourself to me in a few words, Khione."

"Fun to be around, slightly sadistic, and 100% random. I have a question, though. Do you like pie?"

The interviewer blinked at her as she burst out laughing, almost causing the chair to crash to the floor before she caught sight of what was going happening. "Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Sure! My favorite books are the Percy Jackson series and the Hunger Games trilogy. My favorite television shows are Total Drama and Ouran Highschool Host Club, and more than anything, I hate all things Twilight and Justin Bieber, as well as Peeta Mellark from The Hunger Games!" Khione ended with an almost unnatural smile that almost said 'I'm insane!'

"Well, I believe that will be all for now, Khione. We will call you to tell you if you got the job. I think you just might be the best audition I've seen so far. The others seemed too serious in their demeanor. Mr. Henderson wants someone energetic like you are, miss. Have a good day."

Khione got up to walk away, but turned back in just enough time to see the interviewer go through a back door where many other people were waiting. They all nodded their heads in unison, like they were agreeing to something.

And as Khione walked out the front door, she faintly heard a voice say, "I want her."

Khione grinned as she walked out of the interview room. "What's your problem?" a girl snarled.

Khione smiled at her. She was about her age,with blonde hair,and blue eyes. On her chest was a piece of paper with the number thirteen. Khione looked at her number, twelve. "Are you up next?"

"Uh yeah." She stood up. "And I am going to blow them away," she said confidently.

Khione continued to smile. "Well,good luck with that." Khione didn't care what that girl thought. She was going to be on TV. It was her dream. Khione closed her eyes and skipped happily. She was to happy too notice the people walking down the hallway in front of her.

"Now," Blaineley asked her assistant, while texting on her phone. "Did you get my scripts?" Blaineley walked forward,with her assistant holding her papers behind her.

"Y-yes B-Blaineley," the assistant shuffled the stack of papers ,and took out a large booklet. "Here."

Blaineley took the booklet. "Now I'm going to need you to get me my coffee before the shooting. Don't screw it up this time alright?"

"I-I got it Blaineley," the dark haired assistant glared at her.

"I can't wait to tell Karen about this," Khione sang to herself as she skipped, and didn't notice anyone in front of her until she hit Blaineley's assistant. Khione's eyes popped open,and she stared at the peron next to her on the floor. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Forget about it," the assistant tried to collect the papers scattered on the floor, then felt around the floor to find some glasses.

"Here." She gave the assistant the glasses.

"Thanks." The assistant noticed the number in her chest. "You're auditioning for the host job?"

"Yep!" Khione grinned. "Not to be cocky, but I think I nailed it."

The assistant smiled. "Good for you. I hope you get the job."

"How about you?" She asked. "Are you going into showbiz?"

"Hello!" Blaineley called out. "I'm not paying you to mingle."

Eyes rolled on the assistant's face. "I hope to get into acting soon."

Khione smiled,and stood up . "Well. I'll see you on TV." She waved then walked down the hallway.

The assistant watched her as she walked away. Blaineley sighed. "Terrible." She turned to her new assistant,who was still watching the girl. "Look at me!" she snapped. "If you really want to be on TV you're going to have to do whatever I say."

"How can I trust you?" There was skepticism in his voice.

"Because my last assistant is going to host the new Total Drama season."

"But what about that girl?"

"What girl?"

_*Stadium*_

Khione thought about that day. No,it wasn't the day she met Maddie. That day came long after. _But_,she thought,_That assistant I met seems very familiar._

**There you go. A little bit of Khione's past. Read. Review. Eat pie. You know,do what will make you happy. Hope you liked this chapter. I didn't write it all,mind you,CharmOriginalProductions wrote the audition...So blame her if it sucks...I'm kidding! It really is better than what I would have come up with. So really thank her!**

**Speaking of thank you's. Thank you for reading and reviewing it all means so much to me,and I am really slapping my hand right now for not thanking you sooner. So thank you all!**

**Continue to vote for whatever fluffy marshmallow you want off. **


	26. The Pants Problem pt1

"There was a fight and you didn't tell me!" Maddie slapped Chris.

Chris rubbed the sore spot left by her blow. "Don't worry. We got it on tape."

Maddie stared at him greedily.

Chris sighed and pulled out a dvd. "Here. It's th-" Chris stopped short when he saw Jamie run across the two of them carrying a pair of pants like a flag.

_*Earlier*_

"Who's a good boy?" Jamie cooed to her pet roach while lying on the floor. She stroked it's...er...antenni. "You are Joe!" She took a crumb from the piece of bread in her hand and gave it to Joe. "Do you want to play fetch boy?" she asked excitedly.

Joe's antenni raised.

"Go get it Joe!" She threw the bread,and after her pet went after it she realized that she threw it too far. Joe went all the way to economy class. Jamie heard a yelp,then a smack. "Joe!" She ran to it and found Joe on the floor,parts splattered,and Scott standing over him.

"Got it Kate!" He grinned triumphantly at his sister, expecting praise. Kate just rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

Jamie fell to her knees. "Joe." There was sadness in her eyes. "You will be avenged!" She yelled to the Heavens. She turned her head and glared at Scott. "You!" She exasperated. "You killed Joe!"

"It was a bug!"

"It was the best bug I know!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry for squishing your pet bug."

Jamie went up and poked Scott on the chest. "You WILL be sorry. Because I will get my revenge. She walked up to the doorway,not turning her back to Scott. "Revenge!"

Scott gulped.

"Someone's in TROUBLE!" Kate chimed.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

_*present,confessionals*_

Scott: "Should I be worried about Jamie threatening me? Maybe. I mean we all know that chick is crazy. But she won't get to me. Because this," He pointed to himself. "is always alert." He closed his eyes happily. "Always alert...Is there a draft in her?" He opened his eyes to find himself in his underwear. Scott's jaw dropped. "Oh she's good."

Jamie: Jamie was smiling evilly with Scott's pants in one hand. "That's not all I have planned. "Muahahahahaha! HA!"

_*End*_

"Kate!" Scott whispered, head poking out of the bathroom door.

Kate turned her head to look at her brother. "Scott?"

"Yes it's Scott. Listen,I need a favor."

"What?"

Scott pulled her in so he could whisper in her ear. "I need you to get me some pants."

Kate stared her brother. "What?"

"I said I need you-"

"I heard what you said! Why do you need me to get you pants?"

"Because...Well..." Scott slowly opened the door and Kate started to crack up as she saw him in his boxers. Scott frowned,and closed the door slightly, "Just get the pants."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I need to use the bathroom. So can you...You know get out for a bit?"

"But people will see me!"

Kate pointed to the other side of the room,where there were a bunch of cardboard boxes. "Just hide in one of those while I go. I'll get you when I'm done. Okay?"

Scott groaned.

_*Five minutes later*_

"Coast is clear Scott," Kate whispered to her brother,who was hiding in a cardboard box.

Scott bursted out of the box. "Finally! It's stuffy in there."

Kate sighed. "I'm going to go get your pants...I can't believe I just said that." She walked out of the room find their luggage.

Scott waved goodbye. Then he walked to the bathroom and pulled the handle,only to find it locked. He pulled and push the door,but it was no use. "Jamie!" He mumbled.

"Yes?" Scott turned around to find that Jamie was standing behind him.

"Just give me my pants Jamie!"

"Mmmm. No. You're going to have to take it from me Scotty."

To Scott's horror he heard Demi's voice coming down the hallway. "Gotta go gotta go gotta go!"

"And you better hurry!" Jamie chimed. Then she took off and ran towards the cargo hold.

Scott's face burned red. "Jamie!"

_*With Kate*_

Kate strolled to the room where everybody's luggage was held. As she was walking past the mess hall she bumped into some people of the peanut team.

Demi loudly put two two gallon pitchers of lemonade onto a table. "Alright Raine. I dare you to drink four gallons of lemonade."

Raine scoffed. "Easy." He took a sip,then quickly spit it out. "What is wrong with this lemonade?"

Demi smiled. "Oh nothing. Chef just soaked his feet in it that all."

Raine stared at it with disgust as he saw a piece of toenail float to the top. "Really?"

"Yes. Ooor you can tell me your secret."

Raine shook his head. "Never." He closed his eyes,plugged his nose,and lifted a pitcher to his lips. When he was done,both Kate and Demi gagged.

"Why did you just do that?" Kate asked while holding back puke.

Raine sighed.

_*Earlier*_

"Have you seen Raine?" Demi asked Annie. "I have this hilarious joke I want to tell him."

Annie shrugged. She continued to mix several liquids into a container. "I think he's with Tonia."

"Tonia?" Demi couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Yep. I think they went over there." She pointed to the room right between the control room and Maddie and Khione's room.

"Alone?"

"I think so." She didn't really care. Annie really just paid attention to what she was concocting.

"Thanks," Demi replied absentmindedly. Demi quickly tried to find the two,and stopped cold when she heard then voices emitting from the empty room. She peeked at them,trying not to be seen.

Demi was shocked to see Tonia's arms around Raine. "Thank you she said."

Raine pulled back. "For what?"

Tonia smiled. "You know." She got up and winked at him. "Don't worry. This will be our little secret."

Raine smiled back. "Thanks."

As Tonia was leaving the room Demi tried her best to hide in the shadows. Thankfully she was successful. Raine stayed in the room long enough for Demi to confront him. "Demi!" He was shocked. "What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Oh nothing...I just thought I'd take a stroll," she lied.

"Well. Gotta go!" He stood up and tried to run out of the room,but Demi blocked him.

"Hold on there big boy." She stared at him. "So what happened with you and Tonia?" Demi tried not to sound jealous,but a small amount of it still shone.

"Oh nothing! Now if you just excuse me."

"Something happened. Tell me!" Demi tried to act excited,but it was hardly working.

Raine shook his head. "Nope nothing. Now please-"

"Raine." She blocked him again. "Just tell me."

Raine narrowed his eyes. "NEVER. Just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me."

"I'm never going to tell you."

Demi frowned and rubbed her chin. "Okay...Why don't we have an agreement?"

"What agreement?"

She smirked. "A dare contest,you and me. If I win you tell me your Tonia secret and if you win I'll leave you alone."

Rain groaned. "Fine! Only if you'll leave me alone."

_*Present*_

As Kate was leaving the mess hall she could hear Demi yelling. "You still have another pitcher to go!"

When Kate got to the relatively clean room where the luggage was held,she found a strange surprise.

"John? What are you doing?" She said to the boy in front of her,who was kissing a melon with a poorly drawn face on it.

John's mouth opened in embarrassment. He quickly hid the melon behind his back. "Nothing! I-I got to go!" He ran pass her,stumbling with the melon in his hands.

"What's up with him?" Kate said to herself.

_*Earlier...again*_

"You haven't kissed her yet?" Haden asked. He tapped the economy class bench he was sitting on.

John shook her head. "Wh-Why? Is that wrong?"

"Yeah!" Haden exclaimed. He tapped Sean on the shoulder. "Isn't that right Sean?"

Sean rolled his eyes and didn't take his head out of his book. "You're not one to talk Haden. You've never even told Hana that you like her."

Haden crossed his arms and frowned like a little kid. "Well...Still..."

John nervously scratched the back of his head. "Julia been trying to kiss me."

Haden snapped back from his pouting. "So what's wrong with that?"

John leaned back on the bench. "Well...The truth is..." He sighed. "It's pretty embarrassing."

"Come on dude. It can't be that embarrassing," Haden coaxed.

"I don't know. It's pretty-"

Sean sighed. "John," he interrupted. "Just say it."

"Okay..." John scratched his head again. "I've never kissed a girl before. Don't laugh at me!"

"Fine!" Haden grinned,holding back a giggle. "I won't laugh at you."

Sean lifted up his book to hide his sneer.

John sighed. "So I feel uncomfortable when Julia tries to kiss me,because I don't want to mess things up With her!"

Sean rolled his eyes. "What is this, a teen sitcom?"

Haden put an arm around John. "Well don't sweat it J. Why doesn't Sean here help you? He's a regular casaba he is."

"It's casanova."

Haden chuckled. "Oh Sean you're not a house!"

Sean slapped his forehead.

"Or," Haden continued, "You can practice on this!" He lifted up a small melon with a crayon drawn face on it.

"Where did you get that?" Sean asked.

Haden shrugged.

"I am not making out with a fruit!" John exclaimed. "Well...at least not in public."

_*With Kate*_

After the John thing Kate continued to search in her brother's bag for some pants. Kate lifted up a t-shirt. "That's weird. Since when did Scott have this shirt?"

"So stalker and paranoia. You have a lot on your plate." Kate twirled around to see Danny standing by the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted.

"That's MY bag," Danny said. Kate studied the bag and realized it said 'property of Danny Days' on the side.

"Ohh...Sorry."

Danny sighed. "Whatever...Just pass me a shirt."

Kate took the one she was holding and passed to him.

"Thanks." Danny lifted up his shirt to reveal his body. Kate's mouth dropped and she dived into the pile of bags to cover her face. "What are you doing?"

"Don't change here!" she yelled.

"I have to change sometime! Because this-" He pointed to a yellow stain on his shirt. "Is burning my skin as we speak!"

"What is?"

_*Earlier reilraE*_

"What is that even for anyways?" Danny asked Annie,who was mixing liquids into a bottle.

"Oh nothing." Annie snickered,thinking about all the diabolical things she could do with this 'potion'.

"Really?" Danny leaned back on the first class barstool.

Annie poured in the last ingredient and mixed up the concoction. "If you must know." Annie took out a small dandelion from under the counter. She grinned. "Watch this." She poured a drop on the dandelion and Danny watched with a bored expression as the liquid bored through the plant and slowly destroyed it.

Danny yawned. "Wow," he said sarcastically. "You made a weed killer."

"It's more than a weed killer." Annie assured. "You DO NOT want to get this on your skin."

"Why? What would happen if-" And at that moment the plane shook and the bottle toppled over,spilling all over Danny's shirt and made a sickly yellow stain. "Ah," he sighed. "I liked this shirt."

Annie's eyes popped. "Danny," she said slowly and cautiously. "You might really want to change,NOW. And take an anti bacterial bath."

"Why? What's going to happen if I don't?"

"Oh nothing!" she lied. "You're just going to possible be burned alive and your skin might get eaten until your nothing but bones. But that's just a possibility...Hehe..."

Danny shrugged. "You're overreacting. I don't feel a-AH!That freaking hurts!"

_*present*_

"Burning! Burning!" Danny yelled. "My clothes are disintegrating!"

Kate stared at his clothes eating away at eachother. "Oh gross."

"Forget this!" Danny ran out of the room and into first class. The first thing he did was jump into the jacuzzi,letting out a splash. He let out a sigh of relief as the water started to turn green and his body cooled down.

Annie glared at him for getting the infected water splashed on her.

**I'm not really happy with this chapter. I just wanted to get SOMETHING out there. Part two will be up soon I hope.**

**P.S. Should I do an aftermath?**

**P.P.S. POTATOES!**


	27. The Pants Problem pt2

**Yes,yes. I have the accursed writer's block! It's really very horrible. I may have to go to the imaginary writer's hospital! Oh well. Here's the best that I got.**

_*Ten minutes ago*_

Neveah sighed. She solemnly stared out of the economy class window.

Julia,seeing this,bounced towards her. "What's wrong?"

Neveah snapped back to earth. "Huh?"

"You seem down. What's up?"

Neveah rest her head on her hand. "Nothing. Just tired is all."

Julia studied her. "No no. Something's wrong."

Neveah sighed again. "I told you I'm tired."

"That's not it."

"My dog died?"

"Nope."

"I stubbed my toe?"

"Nope."

"I had an accident?"

"Neveah!" Julia stared at her intensely.

Neveah backed away. "It's nothing Julia!"

Julia kept her gaze for a second,then sighed. "I didn't want to have to come to this but," she pulled out a lighter from her pocket. Julia flipped the lid of it and slowly lit a flame. "Tell me Neveah or-"

"Julia put it away."

Julia slowly moved it forward. Neveah moved back and hit the wall. "Neveah."

"Okay!" She yelled. Julia smirked and pulled the lighter away. "I think I..."

"what is it?" Julia asked,lighter-free.

Neveah looked down. "I think I still have feelings for Scott," she mumbled.

"For who?"

"Scott," she whispered.

"WHO?"

"SCOTT!" Neveah yelled,then quickly covered her mouth.

Julia smiled excitedly. "Really?"

Neveah nodded. "Mmhmm."

"So why are you so depressed?"

Neveah scratched the back of her head. "Well. We broke up-"

"And?"

"It doesn't seem like he wants to get back together anytime soon. What if he's moved on."

Julia stood up and put her hand on her hips matter-of-factly. "Well you don't really know that."

Neveah stared at her.

"Go!" Julia smiled. "Tell him,you still like him!"

"Just tell him I like him?"

_*Present*_

"Hey Kate!" Neveah called out from the hallway. "Have you seen Scott?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Why h-have you seen him?"

"No. That's why I''m asking you. Hey why are you carrying pants?"

"No reason!" Kate jumped. "Well gotta go bye!" She sped off,leaving Neveah.

Neveah tilted her head in confusion. "Hey Nevs!" she jumped at the touch of her brother. "Ha! Gotcha!"

She shoved his hand off of her. "What are you doing here Nate?"

Nate smiled casually,a bit too casually for Neveah. "I just wanted to see my lovely sister...Plus it's pretty awkward at first class,with Vince and all."

"I see."

"Have you seen Jamie?" Nate looked around frantically.

Neveah could tell something was up. "No. Why?"

"Oh nothing! I just...I just really want to find Jamie. Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"Nate,what's wrong with you?"

Nate gulped. "Nothing! Nothing at all! I just want to talk to Jamie is all." He grinned then backed up. "Well if you see Jamie just let me know...see you Nevs!"

Neveah grabbed his hand before he could run away. "Nate. What's bothering you?"

Nate looked down,then pulled his hand out of Neveah's grip. "Nothing."

_*Twenty minutes ago*_

Across the room,sitting on the first class couch,Vince glared at Nate.

Sitting on a bar stool,Nate glared back.

"Well you two lovers can't seem to keep your eyes off each other." Nate turned his head to see Alex eating popcorn beside him.

"Why are you here?"

Alex avoided his question and offered him a piece,Nate pushed it away. He shrugged. "Your loss."

"Look at him," Nate said. "Sitting there. Not even apologizing."

"I heard you threw the first punch."

"That's not the point! I mean he kisses Amy and...and..."

Alex took another piece of popcorn. "So?"

"So what?"

"Does she seem sad?"

"Of course she is! She likes him doesn't she?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know her that much. But I think_ someone_ is sad over Mr. Ackles."

"Hmm?"

He threw a piece of popcorn into the air. "Someone whose name rhymes with Bonia."

Nate stood up. "I'm so stupid."

"Oh Nate don't be so-" He looked around to see Nate was gone. He shrugged. "Well alright then."

_*In the hallway*_

"Tonia!" Nate called out. "Tonia!"

He heard a voice,but it wasn't Tonia. Around the corner he could see Amy and Vince talking. Amy had her arms around Vince,Nate's jaw dropped. "I-I'm s-sorry," she said.

"No it's okay," Vince responded.

"No i-i-t's a-all my f-f-fault."

"Amy." Vince pulled back. "It's not your fault."

"I-It is!" Amy threw her hands up in the air. "I-I'm th-the one who k-k-kissed you!"

Nate's jaw dropped further,he turned his back onto the wall. His eyes were wide open,his heart beating loudly. ''It was her," he whispered. "She kissed him." He wiped a drop of sweat from his brow. By now he couldn't even breathe. "What is up with me?" There was only one person he thought he could talk to about this,the only other person who knew about the kiss.

_*Present*_

Kate left,and continued to secretly look for her brother,while Neveah did the same with her brother,who had quickly sped off,hoping to escape his sister.

After a while of searching she gave up,and started looking for Scott. Nate sighed after his sister finally left,but got angry again from what happened next.

"Are you going to give up?" Raine asked from the mess hall. Nate took a peek at the two of them. Raine was standing over Demi,who was drinking some sort of purple liquid.

Demi drank the last drop then burped. She turned to Raine. "Now will you tell me that secret?"

Raine frowned then dropped his hands onto the table. "Nope."

Elizabeth sat at the table with Demi. "I'm surprised you drank so much of Annie's dog medicine."

Demi turned to Elizabeth. "But it's not going to hurt me right? You said it was lilac."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I said it was a laxative."

Raine smirked. Demi stared at her stomach which was starting to grumble. "So," Raine said. "Give up?"

Demi clutched her stomach. He groaned. "Nope. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and I will be right back to get that secret!" He took up,leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

Elizabeth chuckled. "We have about a good two hours before she comes back."

Raine took a seat and laughed with her. He stared at the now fading smoke. "She won't give up." He grinned. "That's one of her most annoying and best quality."

Elizabeth looked up at Raine who was now just playing with a spot on his shirt. Although this was about the third time she ever talked to him,and the first that they were alone, he seemed different. He seemed to be more open,less dark and hostile. This,of course,disappointed Elizabeth. When he was dark,they seemed to be more alike. Elizabeth leaned back. "So what is this big and scary secret?"

Raine leaned back with her. "Oh I can't tell you that.''

"Why not?"

He didn't respond.

Elizabeth chuckled. He was embarrassed. "You're scared about anyone knowing,how cute."

Raine grimaced. "Don't call me cute. That's precisely why I don't want people to know."

"Okay. If you tell me the secret,then I won't call you cute."

Raine sighed. "I don't trust you."

"But you trust Demi don't you? Why can't you tell her?"

Raine faced Elizabeth. He had a confused expression on his face. "Why would you think I trust her?" Elizabeth was thrown. Raine went back to his original position. "Besides. She could never keep a secret."

Elizabeth frowned,then stood in front of him. "I can keep a secret. And because I'm dying to know that secret. I'll make you a deal."

Raine straightened up. "What deal?"

"If you tell me the REAL secret,then I'll get my hands on some of Annie's AND Chef's food. She'll be bound to give up."

Raine tapped his chin for a second and thought it over,then he finally agreed. "Fine." He reached inside his jean pocket and took out a small notebook. He flipped it to the third page then handed it to Elizabeth. "Don't tell ANYONE."

By now Nate was feeling a little guilty to be listening in,but didn't budge at all.

Elizabeth read the notebook,then looked at Raine questioningly. "I don't get it. It's just a song lyrics." She read it again. "In fact it's a kind of like a love song."

"Demi almost caught me singing it to Tonia."

Elizabeth smiled. "So the secret is you like Tonia?"

At this Nate was as furious as he was confused before. He stormed off. He wanted to hit something,he really wanted to hit something. He started with the wall,and continued to leave the scene without listening to another word of the conversation.

If he did,he would have heard Raine say "No! I didn't write it for her. I didn't write it for anyone."

"So why did you sing it to her?"

Raine shrugged. "I don't know...She was sad. I thought it would cheer her up okay!" he yelled,almost in anguish.

Elizabeth was shocked. "That's actually very sweet."

Raine took the notebook from her. "And that's why this," he held up the notebook. "Stays a secret. I don't want anyone to think I'm into that sappy stuff,or that I'm-" he groaned. "Cute."

"Fine."

"Really?" Raine was kinda regretting showing her the notebook now.

"Really." She held a hand up. "Cross my heart and hope to die," with the other hand she traced a cross mark over her chest.

Raine sighed. "Thanks."

Elizabeth sat down. "No problem."

Raine was completely relieved,although he still didn't really trust her.

"But can I say something?"

"What?"

"That song really is cute."

"SHUT UP!"

_*Cargo Hold*_

Jamie gave and insane giggle. "You shall never catch me!" she yelled as she ran into the darkness of the cargo hold with Scott behind her.

"JAMIE!" he yelled angrily. Jamie suddenly stopped and turned around,smiling evilly. Scott cautiously and slowly walked towards her. "Just give me the pants and we can put this all behind us."

Jamie shook her head. "No can do Scotty." She walked to the light switch. "You see,as you were hiding out in the bathroom I was working on this." She flipped the switch. The light shone,revealing an elaborate array of paint ball guns set up at every corner,and four catapults set up at Scott's sides. Scott looked at his feet,and realized that he was standing on a red X.

"You are...ingenious."

Jamie took the compliment. "Thank you." She took hold of a rope beside her and pulled,setting off all of the paintball guns. Scott was being pelt by all the paint,but decided to not go down alone. He pulled Jamie towards him,using her as a human shield. "Stop!" she yelled.

"Haha! Got ya!"

Jamie frowned,but couldn't help laughing. She twirled around and reversed the situations,using Scott as a shield. "Do you think I would fall for that?"

Scott wiped some paint out of his face,then saw some paint balloons lying on the floor. In attempt of attack,he grabbed them and started to throw some at Jamie. "Attack!"Jamie ran off in escape,Scott followed,only to find her with her own paint balloons. She smirked. "Oh this is war."

"Bring it on."

_*After several minutes of the paint war*_

The two sat on the messed up,and now colorful, floor,laughing. "I have to admit," Scott said. "That was fun." He turned to Jamie. "Now give me back my pants." He realized long ago that Kate wasn't going to find him soon.

Jamie pulled the clothing away.

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry Scotty. You're going to have to take it from me." she leaned forward,but ended up slipping on the wet paint. Scott quickly caught her.

"Hey," Scott said,still holding Jamie. "Why do you call me Scotty?"

Jamie shrugged. "No reason." The two continued to laugh together.

Too bad they didn't look at the doorway,where Neveah had just came in. But she didn't stay long. What could it be that made her not bear the sight? Was it the lingering time the two stayed together? Or was it because Neveah could swear that Jamie was leaning in,and vice versa? Either way she left,forcing herself not to cry. She didn't just leave,she ran.

"What's your hurry?" Julia asked her. "Are you excited because of Scott?"

"I was wrong." She turned to Julia. "Scott's moved on."

"Neveah..."

_*What really happened_*

"No reason." The two continued to laugh together.

Scott and Jamie just stayed there,not saying anything,just staring.

Jamie leaned in a little. Why,she didn't know.

Scott was frozen. Then he got an excellent idea. He followed Jamie's example.

Then,suddenly. "Ha!" Scott jumped up triumphantly,paint covered jeans in hand. "I got it! I am victorious!"

Jamie smiled,then stood up. "You are a cheater!"

"Am not!" Scott laughed. "But,in consolation,you can hit me with that paint balloon you were hiding."

Jamie stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"

"You know,the one you were leaning in for." After putting his pants on Scott opened up his arms. "Come on. Hit me."

Jamie looked down,and shuffled her feet,putting her empty hands behind her back.

"Oh Jamie..."

"Attention!" Maddie's voice came over the intercom. "Everyone on the marshmallow team please come to elimination. And I do mean everyone."

Scott looked at Jamie before heading for the doorway. "You know I JUST got out of a relationship with Neveah."

"I know." Jamie smiled half-heartedly. "It was just a heat of the moment thing."

Scott smiled then turned around. "You know,that prank was-OW!"

"Gotcha!" Jamie sped off past him,smiling. Scott rubbed the back of his head,which was now covered with pain because of Jamie.

Scott stayed there for a second,until he heard a soft growling behind him.

_*Elimination ceremony*_

"Where have you been?" Kate asked her brother. She looked over him. "And what happened?"

Scott grinned,then took a seat. "Nothing."

Jamie took her seat too. "Okay! Now we can get this started," Khione said.

"Where's Maddie?" Alex asked.

"She fell asleep right after making that announcement."

"Where are Chris and Chef?"

"They're off watching Glee," Khione said.

John shook his head. "Nu-uh Glee is on Thursdays."

There was silence. Everyone stared at John.

"What?"

Sean shook his head. "Dude," Haden said.

"What?"

Khione cut the tension. "I think it's recorded on their DVR. Anyway,let's just get your butts to voting."

_*Six point five,four,two,seven,one minutes later*_

"Let's see," Khione shuffled through the votes. "one for blah blah. One for whatsername. Two for whosit. Okay,I think I got it! The...one...two...three...FIFTH person to leave Total Drama Fame and Fortune is-" Khione held out that last word. All the contestants leaned forward on the edge of their seat,Haden falling in the process. "Kate."

Everyone did their casual gasp,then Kate stood up. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I am finally off this death machine!" She happily walked to to Khione and took her parachute.

"I'm going to miss you Kate!" Scott said brotherly. He ran up to her,arms open.

Kate stepped aside. "Don't hug me when you have,that."

Scott looked at his clothes and realized the paint was still wet. "But Kate!" He walked forward.

Kate stepped back,and finally she fell off of the plane. "AAAHH!"

Khione grinned. "I love the sound of a teen plummeting to their doom."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Doom?"

"Doom? Who said doom?" Khione replied.

"Ah!" Chef burst through the door. His hands were tied and he was sweating. He collapsed,then looked at Khione. "Don't EVER do that again," he said between gasps.

"What!" She said innocently. "Are you accusing me of waiting until you fall asleep,then tie you and Chris up in chairs,and make you watch reruns of Glee?"

"He didn't say any of that," Julia pointed out.

"Oh...Well I didn't."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah...Right..."

Khione looked around the room. "Where's Chris?"

Chef gasped again. "He's still watching."

"See!" John said. "It's not that weird."

"Shh," Julia patted his shoulder. "Just be quiet babe."

**There you have it! The next chapter will be the aftermath,so you can be excited about that. If you have any questions or dares for the five eliminees (Ben,Macie,Christian,Hana,and Kate) feel free to tell me! And if you have any ideas for the story,ANY AT ALL,just tell me. There's an eighty percent chance of me putting it in.**


	28. TDFF Aftermath

"Hello and welcome to the Total,"

"Drama,"

"Aftermath!" The two co-host,Geoff and Bridget,sat up in their chairs as the live audience clapped.

The camera zoomed in on Bridget's super excited face. "Yes,we're back for some more crazy aftershow drama."

"That's right Bridge!" Geoff cut in. "We got thrills,guest stars,craziness,and MORE TRUTH OR ANVIL...S!"

"Geoff! I thought we got rid of the anvil."

Geoff turned to his girlfriend. "We did Bridge,and then we bought a new one...Several new ones... Hehe...Didn't I tell you?"

Bridget fumed. "No you didn-"

"And let's welcome our first guest Ben everyone!" Bridget continued to burn red as Ben walked on stage,waving.

"So," Geoff said,motioning Ben to take a seat. "Ben,how are you?"

Ben shrugged. "Okay,I guess. Is Christian here?"

"Yeah,why do you ask?"

Ben's lips formed a devilish smile. "Oh...no reason..."

"Our viewers want to know,are you still mad at Christian for what he did to your ds,and probably causing the reason for your elimination?"

Ben furrowed his brow,and glared at Geoff. "Yes," he growled.

"Oh..um okay..." Geoff laughed awkwardly as he scooted away from Ben.

Bridget rolled here eyes then turned to the camera. "Our next guest is the Heather of this season-"

"Hey!" Heather stood up.

"Macie!" At her introduction Macie walked up smiling widely. As she took her seat next to Ben Bridget faced her. "So Macie,how does it feel to be voted out second?"

"Well,I feel very robbed." Macie continued to smile,although it was obvious that she was pissed. "I was the best contender on that team! I mean SEAN gets to stay on,but I get voted off! It's not FAIR!"Macie dropped her fists,then sighed. "But it doesn't matter. If Eva gets to come back after being voted off second,I'm sure they'll bring me back," she said.

"You seem confident," Bridget responded.

Macie nodded. "All it takes is a little convincing." Macie rubbed her fingers together.

At the peanut gallery Alejandro leaned next to Heather. "She is like the new you."

Bridget ignored them. "People say that your relationship with Sean is much like that one of Alejandro and Heather. What do you think?"

At this Alejandro's jaw dropped as he scooted away from Heather. Bridget gave a little triumphant smirk for embarrassing him.

"Irrelevant," Macie said unemotionally. "Sean and I don't have any relationship. He may THINK there's something,but there's not. Trust me."

Bridget sighed. "Alright," she said unconvinced.

"It's true."

"If you say so."

"I'm serous."

"Sure you are."

"Really."

"Let's introduce our next guest,Christian!"

"I'm not lying," Macie continued. "I have nothing with him."

"Make some room for Christian dear," Bridget whispered.

Macie glared at her as she took a seat next to Ben.

Christian walked on the stage wearing is usual none-smiling face,which made a few girls in the audience fawn over him. Geoff shook his head. "Always the bad boys." He lightened up. "How are you Christian?"

Christian shrugged. "Good,I guess."

The crowd,and Sadie and Katie, fawned over him again.

Geoff rolled his eyes. "so it seems you have a few fangirls."

Christian shrugged. "I guess."

The girls squealed. "He's so modest!" Sadie said to Katie.

Christian looked around with a confused look then leaned back in his chair. There were some more squeals. Geoff groaned then stood up. "Okay! What's so great about him leaning back in his chair!" he yelled.

Christian shrugged. "Actually,all this attention is pretty annoying," he said frankly.

To Geoff's and Christian's annoyance,the girls squealed again. "He's rejecting us,which only makes us love him more!" Katie said.

"Stop squealing!" Christian yelled,but the girls continued to squeal. Ben snickered. Christian glared at him. The girls giggled affectionately. Christian groaned. "So you're just going to giggle and squeal at everything I do or say?" The girls giggled again. Christian smirked. "YOU'RE ALL ZOMBIES!" he yelled,hoping to shake them off. It didn't work. He hung his head in disappointment as he took a seat on the couch next to Macie. As he sat down he unknowingly set off a whoopie cushion,which caused a long silence.

"They're not squealing," he whispered to himself.

"Got you," Ben whispered in his ear.

"You did this?"

Ben smirked. "Yeah."

Christian sighed in relief. "Thanks dude."

Ben glared at him. As he sat down,Macie leaned over. "Amateur." she whispered.

"Let's welcome our fourth guest,Hana!" Bridget announced.

As Hana took her seat on the couch, Geoff took the reigns. "So Hana,how are you?"

"Good."

Bridget crossed her arms. "Are you going to ask the same question to everybody?"

Geoff ignored her. "So how do you feel about being eliminated,was it a shock?"

Hana shrugged. "I was surprised,but after thinking it over,I think it was for the best. Christian and I did lose part of the challenge."

"Uh-huh." Geoff rubbed his chin,but it was clear that he wasn't really interested in her response. "Is there anything you miss since leaving the show?"

"Hmm." Hana scratched her head. "Well I guess I regret not getting to get rid of the meat in Chef storage. I'm also going to miss my friends on the Barfy Peanut team,and the ones on the other team."

"Really?" Geoff sat up on the couch. "Is there a certain someone you miss?"

"Well..."

"Here we go!" Geoff grinned,hungry for drama.

Hana thought it over. "I guess Tonia was kind of my closest friend on the show."

Geoff groaned. "Anyone on the OTHER team you're going to miss a lot?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"I guess...Well-"

Geoff leaned forward. "Yes?"

"Julia seemed to be a very nice kid."

Geoff fell back. "Alright. I think it's time for some truth or anvil."

"Not yet!" Bridget interjected. "We still have one more guest!"

"Aww! I want to play truth or anvil!"

"Kate everybody!" After a few minutes of waiting,Bridget peered at Kate backstage. "Kate," she called out. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm not going out there with that anvil."

Bridget turned to her boyfriend. "This is your fault! I told you to get rid of that anvil!"

Geoff rolled his eyes,then walked over to Kate. After a few seconds Geoff came out with Kate over his shoulder. He quickly dropped her on a couch then took his seat next to Bridget without saying a word.

"So Kate," Bridget continued. "You seemed pretty relieved to have left that show,am I correct?"

Kate nodded. "It was crazy back there. Several times I thought I was going to die!"

"Mhm." Bridget took out some notecards. "It seems that you've been coupled up with Danny."

Kate shrugged. "Yeah,for that Paris challenge. I guess he wasn't as bad a partner as I thought he would be."

"But people have paired you two up as a real couple. You two are actually pretty popular together."

Kate's eyes widened. "That has GOT to be a mistake. He's a jerk!"

"Denial!" Geoff chimed. "you're almost in as much denial as Macie here is."

"I am not!" Macie and Kate both said.

"Whatever." Geoff clasped his hands together. "Alright let's play some truth or anvil!"

"Not yet!"

"Come on!"

Bridget ignore him. "Now it''s time for some dares!" She put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "You'll love it babe."

Geoff frowned and crossed his arms. "Not as much as I love truth or anvil," he grumbled.

"Okay." Bridget looked at her notecards. "Let's start with something easy. Your first dare is for everyone to chew a piece of moldy gum! " she held out a gloved hand. "Harold."

"Why does everyone think I'm the one who keeps moldy gum with me!" Harold said. "Gosh!" Geoff looked at him inquiringly. Harold sighed. "Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of green-red gum with bits of hair in it.

Macie leaned back. "Gross!"

Bridget carefully...had an intern cut the gum. Then she handed a piece to each of the ex-contestants.

"Bon appetit!" Geoff said in a french accent. "Oh and just so you know,your contracts state that you must participate in all dares...So enjoy!"

The teens cringed as they slowly popped the gums in their mouths. Hana looked up thoughtfully. "It's...crunchy."

"With a hint of-" Ben tapped his chin. "Cherry?"

"IT'S DISGUSTING!" Macie quickly spit out her gum.

"Our next dare," Bridget said as one by one they all spit out their gum. "is for Kate."

"This isn't going to be good," Kate said.

"Kate you have to...withstand at least a minute in the same cage as a bear!"

"OOH." Geoff chuckled. "Vicious."

Kate crossed her arms. "I'm not doing it."

Geoff frowned,then snapped his fingers. At that Some interns rolled out a bear in a cage and some guards came and picked Kate up. Kate started to kick and scream. "NO LET GO OF ME!" She yelled as they dropped her into the cage. "I have rights!"

"Moving on," Bridget interjected. "Our next dare is for Ben."

Ben crossed his fingers. "Please don't let it be bad,please don't let it be bad!"

"Your dare is to give away all of your video games."

"NO!" Another intern came onto the stage wheeling in a wheelbarrow stuffed with Ben's video games and consoles. Ben quickly ran up to his games and hugged them,hissing at the intern as he did so.

"Nerd," Macie remarked.

Bridget walked over to the boy. "How about this Ben,we'll let you give away only have of your games.

"And why would I do that?"

Bridget pointed to the floor,revealing that ben was strapped to the floor. "Because we won't let you go until you do so." She walked back and took her seat. "Go on Ben."

"But,but," Ben wimpered.

"And Ben," Geoff added. He pulled out a pad and pressed a button on it,immediately shocking Ben. "that's going to happen every minute you don't give away a game."

Ben sighed. He stood up and looked longing at his games. "It's time to say goodbye." He sighed again as he traced his finger down the pile. "We've had some good times...But,I have to be strong. I'm sure whoever gets you guys next will take good care of you,so don't worry."

"Aww!" Hana said. "That's strangely heartwarming."

"Hurry up!" Geoff told him.

Ben gently picked up a game,Mortal Kombat 2. "Ah...I remember my first fatality, June 23 2009." He threw it into the audience. "Have fun!" He picked up another game,Mario party 5. "I was about 8 when I first played you." He threw. "We had such great memories!" The next game was Mysims. "Actually,I never liked you." He quickly flinged it at the audience.

Geoff groaned. "This is taking to long." He snapped his fingers again,which got two interns to wheel in a shark tank. He pointed to Christian. "I dare Christian to throw the rest of Ben's games into the sharktark.

"What!" Ben and Christian both said. "He already hates me," Christian added.

Geoff groaned again,then pushed the button,which shocked both Christian and Ben. Christian rubbed his head. "Fine I'll do it!" He stood up and slowly walked up to the games. "DO you have those set up to our brains or something?"

"...Maybe..."

Christian slowly picked up a game and threw it at the sharktank. "NO!" Ben screeched.

"Relax," Christian said. "It's just a video game." He threw another one,which made Ben angrier. After the third one Ben was fuming.

"Just a video game eh?" Ben crack his knuckles,then lunged for Christian,breaking his chains.

Both Geoff and Bridget stood up. "Wow!" They both said.

"He is mauling him!" Geof exclaimed.

"Speaking of mauling," Bridget added. "How is Kate doing?"

"I'm good!" Kate yelled. She was surprisingly unscratched. She stopped scratching the bear's ear and turned to Bridget. "He's surprisingly nice."

"Raawwr!" The bear growled.

"Sorry." Kate went back to scratching his ear. "He doesn't like it when I stop."

"Okay then," Bridget remarked. "I guess now it's time-"

"For truth or anvil!" Geoff exclaimed.

"No honey...It's time to say goodbye."

Geoff pouted," But what about truth or anvil?"

"Next time sweetie on Total-"

"Drama"

"Aftermath!"

**The reason this took a week to update is because I decided to quit this story...Just Kidding! (You're not getting rid of me so easily) No,the real reason is because I was busy. If you think that I'll quit this story before finishing,then you have another thing coming. I was actually wondering if I should do a sequel when this is over,what do you think?**

**Remember to always "Relish their hotdog mind with madness (TysonRitter) "**

**:P**


	29. The Hunt for Nessie pt1

**Updates are getting later and later -_-... Sorry about that. My mind is going blank about ideas. **

**Anyway without further ado,here's another chapter of Total Drama Fame and Fortune.**

"Don't touch me Chris!"

"Just let me put the thermometer in your mouth!"

"No!" Khione slapped the plastic thermometer out of Chris' gloved hand,then immediately jumped off her recliner and onto the floor.

"Fine then!" Chris snapped the glove of his hand and stormed out of the hosts' room.

"You're not getting paid!" Maddie yelled out to him.

"I don't care!" Chris yelled.

Maddie scoffed then fell back in her chair. She turned to Khione. "Are you sure you're okay? You haven't been talking a lot lately."

Khione crossed her arms. "Nothing,I'm fine."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she answered.

Maddie sighed. "Alright then." She closed her eyes,put on some headphones,and started to happily hum the tune of the Total Drama theme song.

Khione watched her for a second,then sat back in her chair. "Do you think it's a good thing that we're co-hosts instead of just one host?"

Maddie opened her eyes and pulled her headphones. "You mean like...two brains in one body?"

"No...I mean...Would you rather be a host by yourself or...with me?" Khione looked at her hopefully. Expecting the answer to be "Together of course," or "Two is better than one," or maybe even a "It's better than with Chris" but instead she got a much much worse answer.

The co-host shrugged,then replaced her headphones. "I don't have a choice in that,do I?"

Khione sadly lowered her head,then quickly stood up. "Well I'm going to go check on the teens." Then she ran out of the room.

When she was gone,Maddie opened her eyes with a frown on her face. "What's up with her?"

"Attention," Chris' voice came over the intercom. "This is your co-captain speaking. We'll be arriving at our destination in a few minu-"

"Give me that!"

"Chef!" he whined. "You always get to do it!"

"Give me it!"

"Aww but-but-OW! You just hit me!"

"We'll be arriving at our destination in a few minutes."

_*A few minutes later*_

"Welcome to Scotland!" Khione announced.

"And to be more specific," Maddie added. "Welcome to the Loch Ness."

"So this going to be a boating challenge isn't it?" Sean asked.

"How'd ya know?" Khione asked.

Sean pointed to the lake."Isn't it obvious?"

"We-we're not going on those giant tour boats are we?" Nate asked frantically. He saw the eyes staring at him and tried to calm down. "N-n-not that I care..."

Maddie giggled. "Calm down boy."

"I'M CALM!" Nate shouted. "Um...I mean,I'm calm," he said in a lower tone.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Anyway,you'll be using those canoes." She pointed to nine two-person conoes behind her. "You'll all choose a partner on your team and canoe throughout the lake to find these little nessies." Khione took out five inflatable sea monsters one blue,one green,one yellow,one red,and one white. "Once you and your partner find one of each color come to Cherry island. The first team to get all of their nessies to Cherry Island wins and survives elimination.

"That's easy!" Julia exclaimed.

"But there's one thing," Khione added. "There are only five of these,so it's going to be hard to find. And you can not come to shore unless you have all five."

John's jaw dropped. "Five? This lake is huge!"

Maddie smirked. "That's kinda the point." She clasped her hands together. "Anyway,get to pairing!"

At that,Julia immediately went to John,who had already picked a canoe out for them.

"Blondie!" Jamie yelled to Sean.

Sean groaned. "I never said you could call me that!" he said as he walked to her canoe.

"I do a lot of things people don't tell me to do," Jamie mumbled.

"What?"

Jamie cheekily smiled. "Nothing! Help me push the canoe in the water."

Sean willingly did so and easily got the boat in the water. "And Jamie and Sean are the first to enter the water!" Maddie announced on a megaphone. "And Julia and John have followed!"

Amy had been watching the canoes fall one by one into the water when Tonia grabbed her by the elbow. "Why don't we pair up Amy?" She more said,then asked.

Amy flailed her arms. "I-I d-don't wanna!"

"Nonsense!" Tonia dropped Amy into a canoe then pushed it into the water.

Khione took hold of the megaphone. "Surprising pair,Amy and Tonia,have entered the water!"

Danny was struggling to get his canoe out into the water,so he stood up to spot a worthy partner. He pointed to Raine. "Yo Raine! Want to help me with this canoe?"

Raine shrugged. "Sure," he said to Demi's dismay.

Demi quickly spotted Annie and pulled her to the closest canoe. Annie rolled her eyes. "Sure,I'll be your partner,thanks for asking."

Khione held the megaphone closer. "And Raine,Danny,Demisita,and Annieroonie are in the water!"

Haden stood on top of the nearest conoe. "Attention members of the Marshmallow team! I,Haden Dratch, am up for partnership! If you choose me I promise for an entertaining challenge,full of laughs and-"

Elizabeth pulled Haden down to the floor in the middle of his speech. "I guess I'll settle for you."

"Thanks!" Haden grinned. "Wait,settle?"

Scott and Neveah stood in front of eachother. Scott scratched his head. "So..."

Neveah chuckled. "So.."

"Do you want to maybe-"

"Hey partner!" Scott jumped. He turned around to see Alex behind.

"Oh! You're still here!" Scott spun around to look at Neveah. "I-I'll guess I'll just team up with Alex then."

Neveah nodded. "Sure."

"You're not mad or anything right?"

"Nope."

Scott grinned. "Good,because I didn't want you to-"

Neveah crossed her arms. "Just go Scott."

Scott chuckled. "Uh sure."

Finally,there was just on boat left. And lucky for them,only Vince and Nate were left on the Peanut team. The two stared,or rather glared,at eachother. There was only one option. "I call Neveah!" Vince shouted.

Nate's jaw dropped. "You can't just call her! She MY sister."

"Well,too bad I just did."

Nate groaned in annoyance,Vince ignored him. He reached a hand toward Neveah,but Khione stepped in front of them. "Sorry boys,but pairs have to be on the same team.

Vince's eyes widened. "Wait,that means-"

Khione nodded. "Yep. You have to pair up with boat boy over there."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Boat boy?"

His thought were interrupted by Vince grabbing his wrists. "Come on," he commanded him.

Once there were gone,Neveah turned to the co-hosts. "So,what am I going to do?"

"Hmm." Maddie put an arm around her. "Looks like you don't have a partner. You know what that means?"

Neveah looked at her skeptically. "What?"

Maddie snickered. "I hope you know how to swim."

**Grr...It's been so long since I've updated! I doubt anyone is reading this...But if you are,and you're still hanging with me,I apologize for the suckiness of this.**


	30. The last one:

**I'm very sorry to say that there will be no more chapters of Total Drama Fame and Fortune. I'm very very very very very VERY SORRY! I just had no idea of where the heck this story was going so,I had to end it. I will leave it up just in case anyone would still like to read it. I know I said I wouldn't quit,but...I have to :(**

**But I have SOME good news. I ill be starting a NEW competition with some of the contestants from this story with some new ones!**

**Which contestants you may ask? Well,THAT IS UP TO YOU! Just go to my profile,you'll see a poll. Vote for up to ten contestants and You,the readers, will help me decide! So vote! NOW!**

**And again,I am sorry that I had to quit this...if there is anything yoou liked about this story,that you would like to see in the new one tell me and I will try my best to put it in.**

**I'm sooooooo sorry and for the last time *sob* this was**

**TOTAL**

**DRAMA**

**FAME AND FORTUNE!**

**P.S. I just fixed the poll. If you have voted before,please vote again.**


End file.
